Negima Holiday Vault: A Beautiful Christmas Dream
by heroes1202
Summary: Sequel to "Negima: 25 Days of Christmas", Nekane has invited Negi and Class 2-A to Wales again to spend Christmas together. Joining them are characters from the series and my stories up to now with some surprise anime guest star appearances.
1. Ch 1: Tis the Season

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 1: Tis The Season_**

Late one night, when the clock read 12:25 a.m., Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Chamo were fast asleep as the snow drifted down outside. Negi woke to get a glass of water. As he passed by the windows, he put his glasses on and looked out the window. He saw the snow and smiled. He quietly woke the others and they looked at him half awake.

"Everyone. Look. It's snowing outside." Negi said. They gathered with Negi by the window and looked out at the snow.

"You're right. It is snowing." Konoka said. Chamo watched from Negi's shoulder.

"Look at them all. We're going to have a white school when we wake up tomorrow." Chamo said.

"It's so beautiful." Asuna said. She opened the window and she stuck her hand out. She caught a snowflake on her hand and the others chuckled. They tried catching snowflakes and Negi was lucky enough to catch one on his tongue.

"Hey. Lucky you. You caught one. And right on the tongue too." Asuna said. Negi smiled and looked up at the sky. As snow continued to drift down, he remembered Nekane and Anya back home. His heart felt warm inside as he remembered the Christmas they spent together last year. As he looked up at the sky, Asuna and Konoka went back to bed. Asuna looked at Negi just standing there.

"Hey Negi. You going back to bed yet? The snow is still going to be there. But it's getting chilly in here." Asuna said. Negi remembered what time it was and he apologized. He tried to close the window but he had trouble reaching. Asuna chuckled and got out of bed to help.

"Thank you Asuna. Good night." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"Yeah. Good night Negi." Asuna said. They both went back to sleep and they slept for the rest of the night. When morning came next day, the calendar read November 28th and it was time for class. As Konoka and Negi were heading for class, Asuna caught up to them. She had her jacket zipped up tightly and she just finished her paper route.

"Hey guys. Too bad the snow couldn't have cancelled classes today." Asuna said.

"Yeah. I would love to just stay outside and play in the snow." Konoka said. Just then, up ahead, they saw Kotaro, Shade, Jennifer and Chachamaru waving to them.

"Hey! There's Kotaro! And Shade, Jennifer and Chachamaru too." Asuna said. They met up with their friends and went inside. Kotaro shook some of the snow off him.

"Some of the others thought it would be funny to throw snowballs at me while I was waiting for you. But, naturally, I got them back." Kotaro said.

"Had a feeling you were going to say that. Can't leave people alone, can you?" Asuna said. Kotaro chuckled.

"Wow. It was really cold today. It's a good thing you guys made it. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to stand there for." Jennifer said. Shade looked around at the decorations hanging around the walls in the hallways.

"Everything looks so...beautiful. I never knew you all liked Christmas so much." Shade said. Konoka looked at Shade and smiled.

"Of course we do. Everyone loves Christmas, don't you?" Konoka said. Shade looked away.

"Well, I never really had Christmas before. I don't even know what it is." Shade said. The others gasped.

"You don't know what Christmas is? Then we'll make sure that your first Christmas with us is your best ever." Negi said. Shade smiled.

"Thank you." Shade said. Just then, there was an announcement asking Negi Springfield to come to the dean's office. When Negi arrived, the dean handed him an envelope that was addressed to him.

"Wonder what this is." Negi said. Asuna and the others watched from over Negi's shoulder. When Negi opened it up, it was a letter for him. It was on magical paper and he soon saw his "sister", Nekane, looking at him from the paper. She had a light purple sweatshirt and a long blue dress skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Hello Negi. It's been a while since my last letter." Nekane said. Negi smiled.

"Look. It's from my sister." Negi said.

"You mean your cousin Nekane?" Jennifer said. Negi nodded.

"Well, I suppose you must be busy. So I'll get right to it then. Anya and I were talking and, well, we had so much fun last year that I thought, if it is no trouble..." Nekane said. Negi and the others watched her with anticipation.

"I was wondering if you and your class would like to come back to Wales again for the holidays this year. You're more than welcome to if you can." Nekane said. Negi smiled and looked at the others. They all smiled as well including Konoe.

"Well, I need to do something. So, I do hope that you and your class can make it. Goodbye Negi. I love you always." Nekane said. After that, Negi folded the note back and put it in his coat pocket.

"Is it all right sir?" Negi said. Konoe looked at Negi and chuckled.

"Of course it is. I myself heard about how well behaved you all were last year. So, what would be the harm?" Konoe said. The others cheered as Negi felt warm inside. When they made it to class, Negi told the others about Nekane's letter and they were all thrilled as well.

"I should have guessed you would be like this." Negi said "Well, the dean said he would make some permission slips and they should be ready soon." He watched with a smile as the girls were suddenly talking about how they enjoyed their visit with Nekane last year. Chachamaru looked at Evangeline.

"Well master, do you want to go as well?" Chachamaru said. Evangeline looked at Chachamaru and then shifted her eyes away.

"Very well." Evangeline said. Chachamaru was glad to see her master feeling so differently about Christmas since last year. Kakizaki asked Negi if he still had the photo album they gave him last year and he nodded.

"Yes. In fact, I think it's right down here somewhere." Negi said. He looked beneath his desk and he found it leaning against the side. He put it up on his desk and told the girls they were welcome to look at it. Some of the girls looked at the book and saw all the great photos Kazumi took last year.

"And just wait until I take some new ones. Maybe we could make a new album for this year." Kazumi said. As Negi's class was busy with Christmas cheer, Konoe was sipping a cup of cocoa in his office. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Yes? It's open." Konoe said. The door slowly opened and there stood Kotaro.

"Oh. Hello Kotaro. What can I do for you?" Konoe said.

"Well, I know I haven't been exactly doing some "good" things around the school recently, but...if it's not too much trouble..." Kotaro said. Konoe chuckled and Kotaro froze up.

"You want to know if I can allow you to go with Negi and his class. Right?" Konoe said. Kotaro gulped and nodded. Konoe smiled.

"I suppose I can. After all, they're like a family to you. Aren't they?" Konoe said. Kotaro smiled and nodded. He thanked the dean and left. But before he was completely out the door, Konoe asked him to copy the printed permission slip for the class and bring it to them.

"Oh. Sure thing sir." Kotaro said. Konoe also wanted to ask Kotaro if he could tell Jennifer that she could go on the trip too.

"Sure. No problem." Kotaro said. The first thing he did was tell Jennifer the news and she was excited.

"Yeah. I know. That's how I felt." Kotaro said.

"What about Chachamaru? Is she going?" Jennifer said. Kotaro said she probably would. He went on his way and made the copies. After they were done, he went to see Negi and the others in class.

"Oh. Hello Kotaro. Are those the permission slips the dean printed up?" Negi said. Kotaro nodded and he mentioned how he would be coming this time.

"Wow. That's wonderful Kotaro." Negi said. Asuna figured it couldn't be that bad with Kotaro along this time. Chizuru was certainly happy about it and Kotaro looked at her disturbed. When Kotaro handed them out, he saw he made enough copies for everyone. He even had one for Shade despite her being a new member of the class.

"This is going to be great. My first Christmas with my new friends." Shade thought. Kotaro smiled. Negi looked at the photo album and saw some of the pictures with their friend Chao Lingshen in them and sighed.

"Negi? Something wrong?" Asuna said. Negi nodded. She approached him and looked at the book.

"Oh. Is it about Chao?" Asuna said. Negi nodded without a word.

"Don't worry. Maybe we can find a way to invite her." Asuna said "But...how do you invite someone that's probably one hundred or more years in the future?" She scratched the top of her head. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Negi said. The door opened and they saw someone who surprised them. It was Chao Lingshen in a Santa hat.

"Hey all. The dean told me what you were doing. So I figured that I stop by again." Chao said. Everyone was frozen with shock. Asuna didn't even understand how it was that Konoe could've contacted Chao. But she was sure that was something not to ask right now.

"This is going to be great. I can't wait to see Wales again! If it was beautiful last year, I bet it's even better this year." Sakurako said. Fuka and Fumika couldn't wait to play in the snow again. Fumika was sure that she could bring Frosty along for the trip as well. She looked at Negi and he smiled.

"Thanks again Negi...for helping me keep Frosty with me." Fumika said.

"You're welcome Fumika. Now girls, you might want to get those filled out soon. I don't think any of you would want to miss this field trip." Negi said.

"We will sir." they all said. Negi chuckled. And just like last year, that's exactly what the girls did. They got their slips taken care of and they were all sent in. The girls took the time to pack some things for the trip and soon they were all set. That night, Negi called Nekane.

"Hello sister. Guess what? We're coming back for the holidays. I got your letter today. And, well, my class and I are all eager to come." Negi said. Nekane smiled.

"That's so wonderful Negi. I was wondering if you ever got my letter. Well, we'll be waiting for you as we did before. I can't wait to see your smiling face again." Nekane said. Negi nodded.

"Likewise here Nekane. Good night." Negi said. He hung up and turned to Asuna. She was in her bed with her legs beneath the sheet in her pajamas. Konoka was in her bed in her pajamas as well.

"She's excited, isn't she?" Asuna said. Negi looked at her and nodded with a smile. Just then, Chao came in.

"Hey guys. Thanks again for letting me stay here until we get to Nekane's." Chao said.

"No problem. Our place is your place. By the way, how did the dean ever get a message of what we were doing to you?" Asuna said. Chao smiled.

"Well, he used his time traveling magic to tell me so. Isn't it that easy to do?" Chao said. Asuna and Negi looked at each other and Negi shrugged.

"In any case, we're glad that you're with us again Lingshen. I know we'll have a great Christmas together." Negi said. Chao smiled.

"Yeah. Me too Negi." Chao said. After they finished packing, Negi and the others went to bed for the upcoming field trip. Meanwhile in Wales, Nekane was sitting on her porch with her hands resting in her lap. She looked up at the first star in the night sky and smiled.

"Negi...it's going to be so wonderful with you here. I just know it." Nekane thought. A tear leaked from her eye as snow began to drift down and Christmas carols were heard.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Ch 2: Coming Home for Christmas

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 2: Coming Home for Christmas_**

When the day of their trip to Wales came, everyone couldn't sleep that night because of how excited they were. Everyone gathered together outside the academy with their holiday spirits bright and their winter clothes on. Chamo rested on Negi's shoulders while Kotaro stood and yawned.

"I really can't wait to see Nekane again. Aren't you Chachamaru?" Jennifer asked. Chachamaru nodded remembering it was thanks to Nekane inviting them that she met Jennifer.

"Hopefully things start off better than last year....when a few certain LUNATICS jumped me." Evangeline said with her eyes on Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka. The three of them nervously chuckled as Evangeline continued to stare at them.

"We said we were sorry Evangeline. Can't you forgive us?" Madoka said. Evangeline sighed and looked away with her eyes closed.

"I suppose I can." Evangeline muttered. As the girls sighed relief, Shade nervously looked away. She was feeling awkward being on a field trip with her new friends.

"Huh? Hey Shade? You doing OK?" Satomi asked. Shade glanced at Satomi and then away. Asuna put her hand on her shoulder and Shade blushed.

"Don't worry Shade. Nekane and Anya are really nice people. You'll get along great. Believe me." Asuna said. Shade nodded before timidly stepping back a bit. Asuna groaned.

"That Shade..." Asuna thought. Negi asked Asuna if she remembered to pack everything.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I sure did Negi. I've got everything plus this." Asuna said. She showed Negi something that she had wrapped up in wrapping paper with a bow.

"What is it Asuna?" Konoka asked. Asuna chuckled with a wink.

"Nothing much. Just a special Christmas cake I made for them." Asuna said "I hope Nekane likes it." Negi chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll love it Asuna." Negi said. Chao kept her eyes opened for the buses and saw them coming. Ayaka turned to the class.

"All right everyone! Though we made a good impression last year when we went to Ms. Springfield's home, I still hope you will behave youselves! You hear?! We're representing our school again. So I don't want any..." Ayaka announced. But when the bus doors opened, the girls seemed to stampede past Ayaka. Ayaka was left standing stiff like a statue with a freaked look on her face.

"Uhh...hey! Wait a second! Don't forget me!" Ayaka shouted. She rushed inside and the doors closed. Konoe, Takahata and Shizuna waved goodbye as the girls did the same. Negi sat near the front with Asuna.

"Well Negi, I have a feeling we're going to have another great Christmas." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"Me too Asuna." Negi said. In Wales, Nekane had made some fresh hot cocoa and poured some for her and Anya. She handed a cup to Anya and she took a sip.

"Nekane, you always do it. Your cocoa is perfect. I don't know HOW you can keep making it the same way every time." Anya said. Nekane chuckled and joined her at the table.

"Well, I guess it's just in me to make hot cocoa so good." Nekane said. Anya giggled.

"I think so." Anya said. As Nekane took a sip of hers, she glanced out the window at the snow covered town.

"Oh dear. This again Nekane? Negi made it here last time. So don't worry." Anya said. Nekane glanced back at Anya.

"All right. If you say so." Nekane said. Back on the buses, Negi and his class was just getting settled in. Their ride to the airport would take a while, so everyone made sure to bring things to keep them busy.

"Well, looks like everyone made it. And I mean it this time." Asuna said. She saw Kotaro sitting with Yue and Nodoka in the back.

"Wait. Has anyone seen Chamo?" Negi asked. Just then, Negi saw Chamo sticking his head out of his coat.

"Hey there Negi. Heh. Do you know this pocket is a great place to curl up for a nap? Figured I'd sleep here so I'd make sure not to wake up late." Chamo said. Negi sighed.

"Well, do tell me next time. I was afraid we would've left you behind." Negi said. As Negi and Chamo talked with one another, Asuna looked out the window at the snow covered scenery. Soon enough, the buses made it to the airport and everyone stepped out. Fuka and Fumika stretched their arms out wide.

"What do you know? We made it." Fuka said. Kaede chuckled remembering that both twins were just asleep at her sides in the bus.

"Does everyone have all their things?" Negi asked. The girls all nodded and followed Negi inside. Inside the airport, people were all abuzz with Christmas cheer and decorations hung all around the walls. They saw wreaths, tinsel and small bells hanging off ribbons.

"Wow. Everything's so beautiful. Christmas always make things look better." Sakurako said. Kazumi held her hand camera in her hand as Sayo floated behind her. Shade watched as she saw a small band playing "Feliz Navidad" on their instruments.

"Hey. Listen to those guys. They sound so cool." Natsumi said. Shade nodded without a word. Everyone settled into the lobby as Negi took a head count. Shade couldn't help watching the band as they played different Christmas songs. Next to her were Asuna and Konoka.

"Hey Shade. What's up?" Asuna asked. Asuna looked back and saw the band.

"You really like their music, don't you?" Asuna said.

"Of course. You never told me Christmas music was so beautiful." Shade said. Asuna and Konoka glanced at each other and giggled.

"Well, come on then. Maybe the gift shop has some Christmas music. What do you say?" Konoka asked. Shade looked back at Negi and wondered if it was OK. Asuna asked Negi and he agreed to it.

"Then come on Shade. Let's go." Asuna said. As Asuna, Konoka and Shade went off, so did Evangeline. She said she wanted to look around and didn't want the three "nuts" following her again.

"And, of course, she's referring to us." Kakizaki muttered. Sakurako and Madoka nodded.

"Wait. If you think about it, Ayaka's really the one to blame here. She's the one who got us following Evangeline to begin with. Right?" Sakurako asked. Unknowing to them, Ayaka could just barely hear them and they stopped when they heard her growling. At the airport's gift shop, Shade was looking at the different Christmas music in the stands.

"See any you like Shade? There's a sampler over there if you want to listen to them." Asuna said pointing behind her.

"OK. Thank you." Shade said. As Shade chose some to listen to, Konoka remembered that she forgot something back at the lobby. Asuna joined her in getting it after telling Shade they would be back soon.

"All right then." Shade said. For a few minutes, Shade listened to some of the CD's she chose. She selected some and bought them from the clerk. Just as she left to head back to the lobby, Shade saw a little girl looking around. It was actually Princess Valkyrie in her child state.

"Excuse me. Are you lost little girl?" Shade asked. Valkyrie nodded.

"I...I can't find Kazuto! I can't find Kazuto!" Valkyrie cried. Shade knew Valkyrie was too sad to speak right now. She gently took Valkyrie's hand as she looked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find your friend." Shade said.

"Oh. Really? Thank you miss." Valkyrie said. Shade chuckled and introduced herself to Valkyrie. She did likewise as they went together. A few moments later, Asuna and Konoka returned to find Shade gone.

"Ehh.....Konoka? PLEASE tell me we left Shade here earlier." Asuna stuttered. Konoka was speechless before Asuna's eyes widened.

"Where's Shade?!" Asuna shouted. Shade was still amongst the crowd in the airport trying to help Valkyrie find Kazuto. Negi soon was behind Asuna and Konoka.

"Hello girls." Negi said. He noticed Asuna's frozen stiff face.

"Uhh....Asuna? Is something wrong?" Negi asked. Asuna creaked her head to face Negi and she told him what happened. Negi gasped and started asking Asuna how this could've happened.

"I...I don't know! But I'm really sorry Negi! Konoka had to go back and get something and we told Shade we'd be right back. But when we got here, she's gone!" Asuna said. Negi calmed Asuna down and told them that they had to find her soon. Their plane would take off in ten minutes. Konoka gasped.

"Then come on! We have to hurry and find her!" Konoka shouted. Negi and Asuna nodded. The three hurried off back towards the lobby looking for Shade. Meanwhile, Shade and Valkyrie were gazing through the various crowds in the lobby trying to find Kazuto.

"Do you know what your friend looks like? It might help me out a bit if I knew." Shade asked. Valkyrie took out a photo of her with Kazuto in front of their bath house.

"Oh. This is him? Don't worry. We'll find him soon. I promise." Shade said. But as Valkyrie was feeling much happier, Shade noticed the clock.

"Uh oh. I need to hurry. The others are probably worried about me and.....oh no! Asuna! Konoka!" Shade thought. Asuna, Negi and Konoka were watching for Shade as they squeezed their way past some of the crowds. Eventually, Asuna passed by Evangeline.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry Kagurazaka?" Evangeline asked. Asuna caught her breath and asked Evangeline if she saw Shade. Evangeline huffed.

"Last I saw of her was with some little girl. We passed by each other while you and Konoka were heading back to the lobby." Evangeline said.

"Huh? A...little girl?" Asuna said. After getting back to Negi and Konoka, they began retracing their steps.

"But...Asuna. If Shade is helping some little girl, she could be ANYWHERE by now." Konoka said. But, by sheer dumb luck, Negi just noticed Shade passing by with Valkyrie.

"Wait! There she is!" Negi shouted. They all hurried to Shade.

"Oh. Guys! There you are." Shade said.

"Shade! Where were you?! We got worried when we came back and you were gone!" Asuna shouted.

"I'm sorry guys. I really am. I've been trying to help this girl find her friend and...." Shade said. She stopped when she heard a loud "So THERE you are!" calling out. It was coming from Hydra.

"Uhh...hello there." Negi said. Hydra asked Shade if she was helping Valkyrie and Shade nodded. Valkyrie immedietally hugged Hydra with a big grin on her face.

"Hydie! We found you! We found you Hydie!" Valkyrie exclaimed. As Hydra struggled with Valkyrie, Hydra thanked Shade and told her she could take over.

"All right then." Negi said. As Hydra and Valkyrie strolled off, Hydra bopped Valkyrie in the head.

"Geez! You really had us worried! You know that? Next time you have to go, make sure you take Ms. Sanada with you or something!" Hydra mumbled. As they walked, Valkyrie looked back at Shade and waved. Shade smiled and waved back.

"They make an odd pair, don't they?" Asuna said. The others nodded. Just then, Fuka came rushing over.

"Hey you guys. Come on. The plane's going to be taking off soon. We've got to board it now." Fuka said.

"Oh. Right. Coming!" Negi said. They hurried off together as Hydra and Valkyrie just returned to their group.

"Here she is. Next time, someone PLEASE go with her. Because I am NOT going to keep waiting in the bathroom for her to get out." Hydra groaned. As Ms. Sanada was pleased to see Valkyrie safe and sound, Valkyrie hugged Kazuto tightly.

"So Valkyrie, what happened while you were gone?" Kazuto asked. Valkyrie looked back and smiled.

"I met someone. A new friend." Valkyrie said. Valkyrie continued on as the plane with Negi and his class took off.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. Ch 3: A Warm Reunion

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 3: A Warm Reunion_**

On their plane flight to Wales, everyone was just as excited as they were last time. To Kazumi, nothing seems to be any different than their last flight to Wales.

"I just can't wait. I hope we land soon!" Madoka said.

"Hey. We just took off. We've got a ways to go." Yuna chuckled. Madoka just huffed and looked away.

"You'll NEVER change Madoka." Yuna said. In her seat, Shade listened to her new Christmas music while Kotaro was asleep in the seat next to her. Evangeline and Jennifer sat next to each other.

"Isn't this great Evangeline? We all get to have Christmas together again just like last year! I'm so exicted!" Jennifer said. Evangeline glanced at her.

"Yes. It is." Evangeline said. Chachamaru watched from behind with a smile.

"It's so good to see you like this master." Chachamaru thought. In Wales, Nekane was out for a walk with Anya at her side.

"My. You're certainly energetic today Nekane. What's up?" Anya asked. Nekane turned to her and smiled.

"Why else? Negi called a while ago saying he and his class had just boarded their plane and would be here tomorrow. And we still need to prepare a few things for our guests before they arrive." Nekane said. Anya sighed with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I think you go overboard on some things Nekane." Anya said.

"What do you mean by that Anya?" Nekane said. Anya looked away and turned with a grin.

"Oh. Never mind. I was just kidding." Anya said. The two chuckled as they continued on. The two visited the grocery store and bought several things before heading back home. Nekane looked towards the sky with a smile.

"Negi. I can't wait to see you. I hope you come soon." Nekane thought. Back on the plane, the trip lasted a while as everyone was enjoying a movie, ate dinner together and talked amongst each other before drifting to sleep. In her chair, Shade slept with her blanket tucked around her.

"This....is going to be great..." Shade muttered. For the rest of the night, everyone slept with sweet dreams in their heads. The next day, their plane was beginning to land at the airport in Wales. Negi was awake earlier than last time as he joined the others in watching the plane descend.

"Well, we're back." Asuna whispered. Negi nodded. The plane glided gently into it's landing zone and everyone exited the plane. They entered the lobby and saw everyone else entering and leaving the airport.

"Heh. Just like last time. Did ANYTHING change since we last came here?" Ako chuckled. Shade glanced around at the new scenery and she soon stared out the windows. She saw the snow covered city and a smile came to her face.

"Look at that. Still just as beautiful." Kaede said. Chao nodded as Fei Kū glanced down at the ground. In her memory, she could remember seeing Fuka and Fumika making snow angels the minute they stepped outside last time.

"Hey. If we did that last year...." Fuka said.

"Why not do it again THIS year?" Fumika finished. And that's just what they did. The two made snow angels just as they exited the airport.

"Man. I sometimes wonder if Fuka or Fumika would mature. I guess not." Chao said. Just then, she saw someone from afar waving at her. Chao squinted her eyes to get a better look and saw it was Carol, her old boss from the soup kitchen.

"Is....Is that Carol?!" Chao said. Carol came rushing over waving. Chao chuckled and waved back.

"Chao Lingshen, I never thought I'd see you here again." Carol said. Chao smiled and the two soon started chatting with each other.

"Wow. We just step outside and we already see someone who remembers us." Kazumi said. Kazumi felt a tug at her left arm and figured it was Sayo. But when she glanced at her arm, it was an year older Tina!

"Huh?! Tina? Hey! It IS you!" Kazumi said. Tina giggled and she hugged Kazumi as she hugged back. Right behind her were Tina's parents and they too were smiling.

"Hello there. We haven't seen you in a while." Tina's mother said. Tina's father laughed as he saw Tina and Kazumi.

"And Tina certainly hasn't forgotten you either Kazumi. How've you been dear?" Tina's father asked. Kazumi told them she was doing great and she asked them the same question. It would seem that after Kazumi and her class helped them during their time of need, Tina's family had been having better luck. Tina's parents have jobs now, their home has been refurbished and Tina is making a lot of new friends in school. A tear came to Kazumi's eye.

"I'm glad. You guys deserved it." Kazumi said. Jennifer couldn't help but smile too. She was so happy that all of their friends hadn't changed a bit since they were in Wales last year. Negi and his class waved to Tina and Carol as they headed off for Nekane's home.

"Hope to see you all again soon." Tina's mother called. Carol nodded. As they walked on, Zazie saw Joe and the other fire fighters from the toy drive last year. Joe waved to Zazie and she quietly waved back. The church bells rang as they entered the center of town.

"Wow. Look at this place. It's really bustling." Makie said. Akira chuckled.

"Well, of course Makie. It IS Christmas time after all. Everyone is really busy preparing." Akira said. Yuna glanced around and saw many people smiling and talking with one another.

"I bet Nekane can't wait to see us. I know I can't wait to see her either." Yuna thought. Kotaro crossed his hands behind his head and looked around.

"So this is Wales at Christmas? Pretty cool." Kotaro said. At her home, Nekane had just finished setting a tray of hot chocolate on the table. Anya helped Nekane set the table and now everything was set for Negi's arrival.

"Negi should be here any moment. I'll go check." Anya said. Anya hurried to the front door and peeked out the nearest window. She couldn't see Negi yet as Nekane approached from behind.

"Anything Anya?" Nekane asked. Anya turned to Nekane and shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry. I don't see him yet." Anya said. Nekane sighed and glanced at a photo of her and Negi.

"I know he'll be here. But....just wanting to see him again is making me impatient." Nekane thought. She glanced back at Anya who was still keeping her eye out for Negi. As Nekane waited for Negi, Class 2-A and Negi were just passing through the park.

"We'll be there soon everyone." Negi called. The girls all nodded. As they walked, they saw the theatre that they performed in was still there and it even had been repainted.

"Hey. Look Negi. The old theatre's still here." Konoka said. Negi and Chamo looked on with a smile.

"Nothing's changed, has it?" Asuna said "It's still as beautiful as I remembered it was." Soon enough, Negi and his class were just outside Nekane's home and approaching. Anya saw them from the window and gasped with a smile.

"Nekane! I see him! Negi's here!" Anya called. Nekane came to the door and opened it. Outside, she saw Negi standing at the front door with Chamo on his shoulder and Asuna standing behind him.

"Nekane!" Negi shouted. Nekane smiled brightly as hugged Negi tightly. Negi did likewise.

"Negi. Welcome home dear. I missed you." Nekane said. Asuna smiled and tapped Negi's shoulder when she felt the hug was going on long enough. Negi chuckled as the hug ended and Negi turned to his class.

"All right girls. We know what to say. Right?" Negi said. Everyone in the group nodded except for Evangeline.

"Hello! Merry Christmas Nekane!" they shouted together. Nekane smiled as she saw Jennifer on Chachamaru's shoulders and Shade standing by Kotaro's side.

"Well everyone. Please do come in." Nekane said with a smile. Everyone followed Negi and Asuna inside. The first thing that caught Kotaro's attention was the smell of Nekane's hot chocolate.

"Oh. That smells so GOOD. What is it?" Kotaro asked. When Negi took a sniff, he could already know. Nekane chuckled and showed everyone to the hot chocolate and cookies she made for them.

"Oh wow. Just like last year too!" Fei Kū gleefully said. Fuka and Fumika were the first to grab some of the cookies. They were chocolate chip cookies coming right out of the oven. Asuna took a sip of the hot chocolate with a happy sigh afterwards.

"Nekane, you make such great cocoa. How do you do it?" Asuna asked. Nekane chuckled saying Anya asked the very same thing. Remembering her gift, Asuna took her bag and opened it. She handed her wrapped cake to Nekane and she unwrapped it.

"Oh. Thank you Asuna. I'm sure it'll be delicious." Nekane said. Asuna turned to Negi and he just set his cocoa cup down. Right as he faced Asuna, she started to snicker.

"Hmm? What?" Negi asked. Asuna pointed to Negi's lip and saw he had a cocoa moustache. Negi chuckled and wiped his mouth.

"Negi, you always couldn't avoid doing that." Anya chuckled. Negi chuckled and blushed. Nekane saw Evangeline and Jennifer standing by each other's side and she walked over.

"Thank you for coming Evangeline." Nekane said. Evangeline just looked away as Jennifer giggled.

"Thanks Nekane. It wouldn't be Christmas without you Evangeline, you know?" Jennifer said. Evangeline glanced at Jennifer and looked away smiling.

"I suppose I should thank you for inviting me then." Evangeline muttered. She took her cup and took a sip. After a little of time to catch up with one another, everyone put away their things and hung their coats up. Fumika went outside with Negi to the snow filled front yard.

"OK Frosty. Get ready." Fumika said. She set the snowglobe with Frosty inside gently down in the snow and stepped back. Negi held his staff in his hand.

"All right." Negi said. He chanted a spell and fired a beam of light glitter at the snowglobe. It glowed brightly and out came Frosty where it stood. Fumika picked up the empty snowglobe by Frosty's base.

"Fumika. Hello there!" Frosty said. Fumika smiled and hugged Frosty tightly.

"Hello Frosty." Fumika said softly. Negi smiled as Nekane watched from afar.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Ch 4: Young Pup of the Night

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 4: Young Pup of the Night_**

After the girls chose their rooms to sleep in, the girls went downstairs into the kitchen to continue the welcoming party with Nekane and Anya. It was soon night fall as the moon shined down from above. Shade stayed in her room for a bit, listening to more of the Christmas music she bought from the airport gift shop.

"It's so good to see you all again." Nekane said.

"Yeah. Same here Nekane. How've you guys been?" Sakurako said. As everyone was downstairs chatting with one another, Evangeline was in the bathroom combing her hair.

"I hate wearing those stupid hats. They always give me static hair." Evangeline groaned. She took a comb and combed through her hair. Chachamaru asked if she could be any help.

"Hmm. Maybe you can." Evangeline said. Evangeline sat down on a chair in the kitchen as Chachamaru combed Evangeline's hair. Asuna chuckled.

"Sheesh. Is there ANYTHING Chachamaru won't do for her?" Asuna said. Jennifer sighed while shaking her head. Outside, a small animal was walking through the snow as it's paws crunched in the snow. Inside, no one could really hear what was going on outside. Chisame was reading a magazine she brought along with her. She sat by Nekane's lit fireplace.

"Ah. Nothing like reading by a warm fire." Chisame thought. As the fire crackled, the small animal found an opening into the cellar beneath Nekane's home and it went downstairs. But as soon as it entered, it tripped and knocked some things over. A loud crash was heard.

"Huh? What was that?" Anya said.

"It sounded like it came from the cellar." Nekane said. Negi took a flashlight and went to the cellar door. Asuna followed close behind. Kotaro went downstairs with Negi as Chamo rode on Negi's head. Negi turned on the lights and they dimmed a bit.

"You might need to change the lights in here." Kotaro said. As the three of them went down, small sounds that sounded like pattering paws were heard.

"Hey. You hear that?" Kotaro said. Negi nodded and started moving the flashlight slowly around.

"You guys don't think it's something that likes to eat ermine, do you?" Chamo quivered. Kotaro and Negi groaned.

"Well Chamo, if you were afraid, you could have stayed upstairs with the girls." Negi said. Just then, Kotaro felt something furry by his leg.

"Whoa. What was that?" Kotaro said. But when Negi shined the flashlight by Kotaro's leg, there was nothing there.

"Huh. I could've sworn that I..." Kotaro said. He could soon hear something whining and it sounded canine like. Kotaro snatched the flashlight and shined it towards the sound. He saw a small dog hiding behind a big chest.

"It's...a puppy?" Negi said. Kotaro gave Negi back the flashlight and slowly approached the puppy. When Kotaro got close enough, he kneeled down and put his hand by the dog's nose. It smelled his hand and yipped happily. Kotaro smiled and picked him up.

"Well, so here's our little noise maker." Kotaro said. When Negi and Kotaro came back upstairs, the girls saw the puppy in Kotaro's arms.

"Oh! Kotaro! He's so cute!" Konoka exclaimed. The puppy had soft white fur and green eyes. It looked at all of the girls with it's tail wagging. Asuna rubbed the puppy on top of it's head and it grinned.

"He's really cute. How did he get down there?" Asuna chuckled. Nekane just remembered that the back door to the cellar hadn't been shutting right recently and she never got to fixing it yet. When the dog saw Evangeline, it started barking and it's tail wagged faster. Evangeline saw the dog and gasped.

"Oh....no." Evangeline groaned. The little puppy wiggled out of Kotaro's arms and rushed to Evangeline's side.

"H..Hey! No! No! Shoo! Beat it!" Evangeline shouted. Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka chuckled quietly.

"What's wrong Evangeline? He likes you!" Sakurako shouted. Evangeline groaned as the puppy wouldn't leave her side. It looked up at her wagging it's tail and leaning up against her leg. Evangeline looked away gagging.

"Never thought an animal would like Evangeline." Asuna said. Evangeline's eyes glared at Asuna.

"And just what does THAT mean Kagurazaka?" Evangeline growled. Asuna looked away chuckling and told Evangeline to forget about it. Kazumi quickly went for her camera and pointed it at Evangeline and the puppy.

"Come on Evangeline. At least smile." Kazumi said. Evangeline grinned with her left eye twitching as Kazumi took the picture. Nekane set up a basket in the corner of the kitchen for the puppy to sleep in.

"We can't really let it go back outside. Can we? It's cold out there." Negi said. Nekane shook her head. She looked at it's neck and saw that it had no collar or dog tag.

"So, it's a stray?" Shade asked.

"Could be." Jennifer said. Meanwhile, Evangeline shut herself away in her room with her legs beneath her bed sheets.

"Stupid mutt. I'd say we send it back outside." Evangeline mumbled. She laid down in bed and shut off the lamp by her side. But she could still hear the others talking and playing with the puppy. Evangeline groaned and covered her head with the pillow.

"Can you shake?" Fuka asked. She put her hand out and the puppy placed it's paw in her hand. Fuka chuckled and shook the puppy's hand.

"He's way too cute." Chao said. The puppy glanced around at everyone happily but it couldn't see Evangeline anywhere among them.

"Hmm? What's wrong little fella?" Shade asked. The puppy went upstairs and sniffed the air. It caught Evangeline's scent and followed it to her closed bedroom door. The puppy started scratching up against it.

"Not again. Go away." Evangeline groaned. The puppy started to whine and it stuck it's paw under the door. Despite it's attempts, Evangeline remained in her bed and didn't go to the door. Asuna watched from afar.

"Man. How mean can Evangeline get?" Asuna thought. She approached Evangeline's room and opened the door. The puppy went running in like a bullet and leaped on Evangeline's bed before licking her face. Evangeline groaned and pushed the puppy off her bed.

"Asuna! If I didn't want it in here, then why did YOU let it in?!" Evangeline shouted.

"Because you're being a stuck up brat! The little guy likes you and just wanted to see you! Do you have to be so mean to it?!" Asuna shouted. Evangeline glanced at the puppy and it was wagging it's tail. Evangeline answered by pushing Asuna out with the puppy in her arms and slamming the door.

"Hmph. Stubborn old hag." Asuna mumbled. The puppy whined and when it returned to it's bed in the kitchen, it curled up in the bed and didn't look back.

"Oh. Poor little thing." Konoka said.

"I know Evangeline was mean, but this is just heartless." Setsuna said. Kazumi and Sayo nodded.

"I ought to have a word with that cranky old bat! I'll set her straight!" Makie shouted. But just thinking of Evangeline's angry face broke Makie's spirit.

"On second thought....never mind." Makie said. Nekane looked at the puppy.

"I don't think it'll listen to anything right now. Evangeline really hurt it's feelings." Nekane sighed. Asuna petted the puppy softly.

"Don't worry little guy. You'll see Evangeline changing soon enough." Asuna said with a wink.

"You really think so Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna just shrugged hoping so. Later that night, everyone prepared to go to bed and Chachamaru joined Evangeline in her room with Jennifer. At first, Evangeline thought they were Asuna and the puppy again.

"Kagurazaka! You're really starting to...hmm?" Evangeline said. She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Uhh...good night...Evangeline?" Jennifer said. Evangeline looked away and nodded. The two climbed into bed and fell asleep rather quickly. Evangeline couldn't fall asleep however.

"Come on. Why can't I sleep?" Evangeline thought. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her thoughts. In the kitchen, the puppy slept quietly in it's bed. But just then, more paws were heard patting across the floor. The puppy's eyes opened and it looked at the floor. It saw a rat and it was heading upstairs. The puppy growled and chased after it. It followed the rat into Evangeline's room through the open door, where Evangeline could still not sleep.

"Darn it. Nothing I do works." Evangeline said. She saw the puppy by her door.

"You again? I thought I told you to get lost." Evangeline said. But the puppy slowly approached her with it's head lowered and growling.

"Hey! Don't you growl at me you little...!" Evangeline said. But just then, she felt something on her lap. She turned on the lamp next to her slowly and saw the rat.

"Gah! Rat! Rat!" Evangeline shouted. She threw off her covers and the rat went flying to the floor. Chachamaru and Jennifer woke up shocked before they saw the rat.

"Eek! A rat!" Jennifer screamed. She clutched Chachamaru tightly in her arms. The puppy grolwed as it closed in on the rat. Suddenly, the rat made a run for the door with the puppy chasing after it. Evangeline couldn't believe her eyes.

"Go on! Get that filthy thing!" Evangeline shouted. All the shouting woke the others who all opened their doors and saw the puppy chasing the rat.

"Ew! A rat! Keep it away from me!" Asuna shouted. The rat zoomed right by Chisame who freaked out and went stumbling into a garbage pail. The rat was chased all the way downstairs and out a crack in the back door. The puppy stopped and started barking frantically at the door as the rat kept running through the snowy field. The girls gathered together downstairs.

"He did it! The little guy chased that rat right out of here!" Natsumi said. The girls all cheered while Evangeline came down and approached the puppy. Surprisingly, she kneeled down and the puppy put it's paws up on her lap.

"What the?" Kakizaki muttered. Evangeline smiled and hugged the puppy. It's tail wagged and a smile was on it's face. Asuna and Negi smiled.

"I knew it." Asuna whispered.

"Thank you." Evangeline whispered. The puppy nuzzled it's head against Evangeline and she chuckled. But remembering everyone else, Evangeline glanced back at the many eyes watching her. But she didn't seem to mind. Evangeline also had the puppy's bed moved to her room and it was at the foot of her bed.

"He sure seems happy now." Jennifer said. The puppy was glad to be with Evangeline. And before going to bed, Evangeline picked out a name for the puppy. The puppy's new name was Richie, which Evangeline told them meant "powerful and brave". The name seemed to fit him just fine.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	5. Ch 5: Ayaka's Heartfelt Gift

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 5: Ayaka's Heartfelt Gift_**

The next day, Richie was downstairs having breakfast with Evangeline. Nekane didn't have any dog food. So she gave him what she could at the moment. Anya was sure they had to find some kind of food for him soon.

"We'll do that for you if you like." Kaede asked. Fuka and Fumika agreed.

"Thank you girls." Nekane said. Negi and Asuna came downstairs and Asuna let out a big yawn.

"Morning guys." Asuna said. Everyone waved to Asuna and she waved back. Nekane had already made breakfast for them and it was on the table.

"Thank you Nekane. I'll wash up for you after." Negi said. Nekane watched Negi take his seat and she chuckled. After everyone washed up and ate breakfast, Negi gathered them together in the kitchen.

"All right everyone. Now, we need to discuss a matter that I've just noticed. It would appear that none of us have really brought any of our school things with us, have we?" Negi said. He chuckled nervously as the girls noticed as well.

"Well sir, you didn't really say anything about us needing them." Kazumi said.

"She's got a point there Negi. You should've said something." Chamo whispered. Kotaro nodded firmly as Negi wasn't sure what to do now.

"So now what?" Yue asked.

"Well, it would seem that instead of this being an educational trip, I suppose, you can all consider it a deserved vacation for all the hard work you've put in at class. Would that be all right?" Negi said. The girls all cheered loudly.

"I guess THAT answers your question." Asuna said. Negi nodded without a word as Nekane and Anya chuckled quietly. Even Richie gave off a bark of approval and the girls laughed.

"Well then, you heard the teach! From here on out, Class 2-A's got ourselves a little winter time vacation!" Asuna shouted. All the girls, minus Evangeline, Chachamaru, Yue, Chisame, Shade and Nodoka shouted "Yeah!" as loud as possible. The girls all started to figure out how to spend their newly acquired vacation.

"I think I'll go out for a little walk. I'll be back." Ayaka said. She took her coat and left. As she left, she saw the snow covered scenery around her and a smile came to her face.

"Ah. A perfect day to be outside." she thought. She started out into town and the sky was soon beginning to snow. A flake landed on the tip of Ayaka's nose. It nipped her nose and Ayaka chuckled.

"Looks like more snow. We've already gotten some yesterday. But I suppose it can't be helped." a man said. Ayaka smiled.

"Yes, I suppose so." Ayaka said. Ayaka continued along the path as the snowflakes gently drifted down. She saw many Christmas decorations hung up around town and the faces on everyone's faces. She saw children making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. She smiled before a snowball came flying at the back of her head.

"Gah! What the?" Ayaka said. She felt the back of her head and growled. She figured Asuna was the one who threw it.

"Asuna! If you're back there, you'd better...!" Ayaka shouted. But right as she turned around, she saw a young boy who was younger than Negi.

"I'm...really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with a snowball." he said. Ayaka froze up for a moment before chuckling nervously.

"No no. It's OK. I jumped to early conclusions. You see, there's someone I know that sort of....kind of......she.....never mind." Ayaka said. She kneeled down to the boy's eye level.

"So, what is your name?" Ayaka asked.

"Me? My name is Tommy. Again, I'm sorry about the snowball." Tommy said. Ayaka chuckled.

"And what did I say? Forget about it." Ayaka said. She looked around and tried to spot Tommy's parents. But he couldn't seem to find them.

"Say. Where are your parents?" Ayaka said. Tommy looked down blushing.

"Well, actually, I don't live with my parents. I live..." Tommy said. He started to cough hard. Ayaka gasped and asked what was wrong.

"Oh. It's...it's nothing. I just have a bad cold. That's all." Tommy said. Ayaka looked over Tommy and saw he didn't have any winter clothing on but a scarf around his neck.

"No wonder! Look at you! All you have on is a scarf?" Ayaka said. She took Tommy's hand and figured that he needed to get somewhere warm to start feeling better.

"Actually, I know where you can go." Tommy said.

"All right. Lead the way." Ayaka said. Still holding lightly to Tommy's hand, Ayaka was led to somewhere that completely shocked her. Tommy led her to a child hospital.

"A....A children hospital?" Ayaka stuttered. Tommy started to cough again, but it sounded more forceful. A nurse heard him and came rushing.

"Oh no! Tommy! Not again! You know you're not supposed to be outside without your coat! Come on. Let's get you inside dear." she said. She led Tommy back inside as Ayaka followed without a word. Inside, Ayaka saw that there were other children here besides Tommy.

"Oh dear..." Ayaka thought. She followed the nurse back to Tommy's room and he was put in bed and tucked in. After she tucked him in and closed the door, Ayaka asked why Tommy was in a chidren hospital.

"Well, Tommy's lungs aren't as strong as the others. He has trouble speaking for very long and he coughs like he's got a permament cold. If things don't shape up, Tommy may very well live his entire life here." the nurse said. Ayaka gasped. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Oh no. Please. Let me do something for Tommy. We may have just met, but that's just horrible what he's gone through. Please." Ayaka said. The nurse said that if she wanted to do anything with him, she would have to speak to Tommy's doctor. And that's just what Ayaka did.

"Well, I can see that you're worried about him. But I'm not really sure about Tommy being outside for so long." the doctor said.

"Please. I want to. When I was little, I was going to have a baby brother of my own. But...he died shortly after birth. And...just looking at Tommy, I can't help feeling that I don't want him to suffer the same fate." Ayaka said. She looked at the doctor's face with tears in her eyes.

"Please...." Ayaka muttered. The doctor crossed his arms after taking one last look at Ayaka's face.

"Well, all right. I heard there is actually a holiday fair coming soon. Maybe you could take Tommy to that. He loves making crafts." the doctor said. Ayaka smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I will. Thank you." Ayaka said. Later that day, Ayaka returned to Nekane's home and started to prepare for tomorrow. But no one else had any idea what she was doing.

"What's with Ayaka?" Yue asked.

"I don't know. She just came back and then went right to her room without a peep. I hope she's all right." Shade said. Asuna watched curiously.

"Ayaka? What's going on with you?" Asuna thought. The next day, Ayaka went back to the children hospital and picked up Tommy. He was well dressed this time with a coat, long pants, snow boots, gloves and a scarf.

"Ready?" Ayaka asked. Tommy nodded. The doctor had told Ayaka which way to go to get to the fairgrounds and they arrived there no problem. The grounds were at an convention hall.

"All right then Tommy. Let's have some fun. All right?" Ayaka said.

"OK. Thank you for bringing me here miss Ayaka." Tommy said. Ayaka smiled and the two walked inside. Inside the hall were many holiday themed areas including crafts, cooking and decorations.

"Wow. Look at all this stuff. It's unbelievable." Ayaka said. Tommy glanced at the tree in the center of the room and a smile came to his face. The tree shined brightly as the lights from the roof reflected off the ornaments and off the star atop it.

"So Tommy, what would you like to look at first?" Ayaka asked. Tommy looked around and pointed to a reading corner where a woman was reading Christmas stories to children.

"OK then. Let's go." Ayaka said. Surprisingly, just as Ayaka and Tommy went off, Asuna and Negi came in with Kotaro and Shade.

"This is it? Whoa. It's HUGE!" Asuna said. She could hear her voice echo around the room.

"Well, Nekane thought that this might be something we could enjoy." Negi said "She said she had to do something else too. But I don't know what." Kotaro shrugged.

"Probably a surprise or something. Anyway, why bring ME along?" Kotaro asked. Asuna sighed.

"Because you were just sitting around doing nothing back at Nekane's home. That's why." Asuna said. Kotaro looked away with a huff and Shade chuckled.

"SO? I could be doing better things than coming to a lame little holiday fair." Kotaro said. Asuna groaned and bopped him on the head.

"Anymore talk like that and that little bop will be a lot more harder. Trust me." Asuna said. Just then, Shade saw something that made her gasp.

"Huh? What is it?" Negi asked. She pointed ahead of her and they saw Ayaka with Tommy.

"Ayaka? Why is she here?" Shade said. Asuna gasped when she saw a smile on Ayaka's face.

"All right. Something is DEFINETLY up with her." Asuna thought. Asuna told Negi she would be right back, even though this was a cover so she could watch Ayaka. After following them and watching from afar, Asuna was still confused as to why Ayaka was here with Tommy.

"Miss Ayaka? Thank you for inviting me out today. I'm really enjoying myself." Tommy said. Ayaka smiled.

"It's all right. Tommy? The doctor sort of told me about your health problem. But...I told him that I wanted to do something special for you. If you want to, I can visit you at the children's hospital every day." Ayaka said.

"Oh. That would really be nice. Can you please?" Tommy asked. The more Asuna watched, the more she was starting to get it.

"Now I get it." Asuna thought. She remembered back to when they were kids and Ayaka found out her younger brother had passed away. Asuna smiled.

"Way to go class rep. You surprised me again." Asuna thought. She rejoined Negi and the others after taking one last glance at Ayaka and Tommy.

"Oh. Hello Asuna. Where were you for all this time?" Negi asked. Asuna looked back behind her.

"Nowhere special really." Asuna said. After the fair was over, Ayaka brought Tommy safely back to the hospital and asked if she could visit Tommy during the week.

"Seeing the happy smile on Tommy's face is enough reason to allow you to visit. I think Tommy really has taken a liking to you Ayaka." the doctor said. Ayaka smiled and blushed.

"Thanks doctor." Ayaka said. She later returned to Nekane's home and was filled with a warm feeling in her heart and a smile on her face.

"Hey Ayaka. Had a fun day today?" Asuna said. Ayaka nodded without a word as she read by Nekane's fire place. Asuna smiled and walked away. The next day, when Ayaka went to visit Tommy at the hospital, she was in for a surprise. In Tommy's bedroom was Asuna, Negi and Konoka as well!

"What the?! When did you guys get here?!" Ayaka said shocked. Asuna chuckled.

"Ayaka! You old softie! Why didn't you tell us about your new friend?" Asuna said. Konoka giggled.

"He's really cute Ayaka. Why didn't you say anything?" Konoka said. Ayaka saw Tommy's smiling face staring at her and she couldn't help but smile too.

"I guess...it slipped my mind." Ayaka said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	6. Ch 6: The Ice Rink Ruckus

_**Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream**_

_**Chapter 6: The Ice Rink Ruckus**_

At Nekane's home, the girls were all trying to figure out what do for their recently announced vacation. Even though they were all thrilled to have a vacation from school, none of them could think of anything to do. Even Fuka and Fumika couldn't think of anything to do and they were usually the ones with great ideas.

"Man. How can deciding what to do on vacation be so hard?" Fuka said. Fumika felt the same way.

"Come on girls. We can think of something. We ARE Class 2-A after all." Asuna said. Chao wondered if anyone would want to hear about what she's done since she left the academy, but they all said "Nah!" and looked away. Chao's face blushed. Jennifer said she'd like to but she was cut off by the other girls.

"Sounds kind of boring anyway." Kotaro said. Shade pondered for a long time to try and think of an idea. But nothing came to mind.

"Well, I got nothing." Satomi said.

"Ditto. And I'M supposed to be one of the fun ones." Makie said. Asuna was racking her brain trying to think of something. Meanwhile, Negi, Nekane, Anya and Chamo were enjoying a glass of egg nog together in the kitchen. After Negi took a sip, something was on his face that made the others chuckle.

"What? What is it?" Negi said. He looked on his lip and saw he had a moustache left from the drink. When he saw it, he chuckled too.

"Why do I keep doing this?" Negi said as he wiped his lip. Nekane giggled.

"Oh Negi. It's always so good to hear you laughing." Nekane said "You can't imagine how I missed that while you were away." Negi said he felt the same way about seeing her face. Anya took a glance at Negi's class sulking in the other room.

"Oh dear. Everyone seems like they're bored." Negi said looking at the girls. Nekane put her hand to her chin and thought. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"I think I know something to turn their frowns around." Nekane said. Negi asked what it was and Nekane said it was a surprise. The place Nekane had brought everyone was an ice skating rink.

"Ice skating?" they said in confusion. Nekane looked back and smiled.

"Yes. I know you were all bored at home. So, I thought it would be a good idea to spend time as a class here." Nekane said "It's a really nice place too." The others decided that if Nekane said it was a cool place, then they'd give it a shot.

"Sounds fun to me." Kotaro said. He imagined everyone constantly falling down and a grin came to his face with a chuckle.

"But...I don't know how to skate." Makie said. Shade agreed saying she never had either. Nekane said they had teachers that could help teach them. In Haruna, Chisame and Satomi's minds, they thought of picture perfect male skating teachers and they all blushed.

"And they're not for dating." Anya said looking at their faces. The three of them groaned and Asuna chuckled.

"Don't worry teach. If this is your first time too, it's the same for me. So if we goof, we go down together." Asuna said. Negi nodded and said he knew it before she even said it. While Asuna and Negi chatted, Ayaka began plotting someway for her to free Negi from Asuna.

"Don't worry professor. I'll make sure this witch doesn't wrap her dark hands around your innocent heart." Ayaka thought. But in reality, Ayaka was talking out loud.

"Uh...we can HEAR you Ayaka." Asuna said. Ayaka groaned and looked away. The group went inside and they saw a giant ice rink.

"Cool." Kotaro and the twins said.

"Wow. Look at this place! It's HUGE!" Jennifer said. Negi asked if the girls would like to try ice skating. Makie said she never skated before but Kaede said it sounded like fun.

"Well, if Kaede wants to do it, then count us in too!" Fuka said. Fumika agreed as well. Mana asked if those two would do ANYTHING Kaede said was fun. Konoka told Setsuna that they could skate together and Setsuna said she'd stay with her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"How about you Asuna? Want to skate with me and Setsuna?" Konoka said. Asuna said she'd pass.

"Sorry Konoka. Three's a crowd. Besides, I'll be fine." Asuna said. But when Asuna got out on the ice, she pratically tripped on her own two feet! She tried to get back up but she wasn't used to the ice beneath her feet and she fell down again.

"Ouch. Talk about smarts." Asuna said. She was at least glad to see Kotaro wasn't doing any better. Even though he said that this would be a piece of cake, Kotaro was falling down twice as much as Asuna was.

"Ow! Man! What is the deal with these things?! How does anyone expect to skate on something as thin as these skates?!" Kotaro shouted. Negi and Shade hung onto the wall to avoid slipping away. Kaede was actually skating with no problem despite it being her first time and she just laughed. Makie clinged to Yuna's side and she pulled her down with her when she slipped.

"Do you ALWAYS have to do that?" Yuna said. Makie chuckled. Meanwhile, Evangline was sitting outside the rink on a bench. She huffed as she saw everyone trying to enjoy themselves. Richie sat by her side as she held him on a leash. Evangeline made an excuse to the owner that Richie was being trained as a special aide dog and he allowed him inside.

"What a ridiculous thing to do. Only a ninny would go on the ice and wind up flat on their butt." Evangeline said. Richie glanced up at her confused. After a while, Asuna seemed to be getting used to the ice and she was skating in no time. She made it to Negi's side.

"You OK? How about I help ya teach? Skating's not so bad....after the few hundred times." Asuna said with a chuckle. She extended her hand to Negi and he held it. He knew he could trust Asuna but from afar, Ayaka watched them. Then from nowhere, Ayaka skates by and bumps Asuna away.

"Please professor. Allow me to be your skating teacher. Besides, Asuna couldn't skate even if she wanted to." Ayaka said. Asuna got back up and bumped Ayaka away.

"Hey! I asked first hag!" Asuna said. Ayaka was going backwards on one foot and she fell over the wall around the rink. She got back up and growled. Asuna led Negi out on the ice and held his hands. After a few lessons from her, Negi seemed to be getting the hang of ice skating as well. Nekane smiled.

"I'm glad Negi has someone he can ask for help." Nekane thought. Meanwhile, Shade was trying to skate by herself before she was caught by Zazie and Mana.

"Need a little help?" Mana asked. Shade chuckled nervously and nodded. Fuka and Fumika skated with each other's arm hooked on each other. When they slipped, they just laugh and get back up. Meanwhile, Setsuna and Konoka were skating in circles and Setsuna got dizzy after a while.

"Oops. Too much?" Konoka said. Setsuna groaned as her head still seemed to be spinning. Meanwhile, Chachamaru was skating like she was a pro figure skater!

"Aw! Come on! Why is it SHE doesn't have any problem with skates?!" Makie said. Satomi said that they made Chachamaru to be adaptable to any terrain.

"Well, that still seems unfair!" Makie said. Jennifer clapped while she watched Chachamaru.

"Wow Chachamaru! You're cool!" Jennifer said. Chachamaru stopped and bowed to Jennifer. Nodoka and Yue sat together on a bench watching everyone else. They had skated earlier and sat out for a while. Nodoka had gotten them both a cup of cocoa. After she took a sip, Yue looked at Nodoka.

"Nodoka? Can I ask you something?" Yue said. Nodoka looked at her and nodded.

"Why don't you try skating with Negi?" Yue said. When Nodoka heard that, she blushed.

"Well, I...uh...it's his first time and all. So..." Nodoka said. Yue turned Nodoka's head to the ice and pointed. She saw Negi was getting the hang of it but he stayed near Asuna.

"Now's a good chance. It's just Asuna with him. It's not Ayaka." Yue said. But little did she know that Ayaka was coming back. She saw Ayaka coming and hurried Nodoka to the ice.

"Yue?! What are you doing?!" Nodoka said. After getting Nodoka back on the ice, she pushed Nodoka towards Negi and Asuna.

"Hurry Nodoka. Or else the class representative is gonna beat you to him." Yue called. Nodoka looked and saw Ayaka coming near Negi and Asuna. Feeling brave, Nodoka quickly hurried to Negi and Asuna. When she got there, she had a hard time stopping and crashed into Ayaka. Ayaka kept sliding backwards and bumped off Kotaro. He fell on his rear.

"Hey! Ayaka! What did you do that for?! I finally got the hang of skating!" Kotaro shouted. But Ayaka kept going backwards unti she hit the wall! Kotaro couldn't help but laugh.

"Nodoka! Are you all right?!" Negi said. Nodoka looked up at Negi and blushed.

"Yes. I'm fine. Um....professor?" Nodoka said. Negi looked at her as Asuna helped her to her feet. Nodoka asked Negi nervously if he'd like to skate with her and Negi said it sounded fun. Nodoka looked at him with her face blushing.

"Go ahead teach. I'll go see about the skating grace over there." Asuna said. Asuna skated over to Ayaka's side. She was dazed and birds orbited her head chirping. With his hands in hers, Nodoka and Negi slowly skated around on the ice together. While they skated, Nodoka's heart beat faster than it ever did.

"That a girl Nodoka." Yue thought. While Nodoka felt scared as a kitten inside, Nodoka had a smile on her face. She was really enjoying herself with Negi at her side. After a while together, Negi said it was fun and asked Nodoka how she was. She said that she was just fine too. Just then, they heard Fuka and Fumika calling.

"Hey guys! Let's play Stop the Whip!" Fuka shouted. Fumika quickly hooked her arm on Fuka and they started going around in a circle.

"Whoa! Hey! This is cool! Keep going Fuka!" Fumika said. And quick as a flash, Kaede joined in followed by Fei Kū. Soon, Asuna and Negi joined too. Everyone was really enjoying themselves.

"Come on Nodoka! Join us!" Negi called waving his hand. Nodoka said she'd be right there and hurried to Negi. When he passed by, she hooked onto Negi's arm and she smiled. Following Setsuna, Konoka joined onto the chain as well. Feeling like it would be no big deal, Evangeline went on the ice. Richie watched from the bench Evangeline was sitting at earlier.

"Well, I'd might as well see what the big deal is." Evangeline said. Just then, Konoka accidentally hooked onto Evangeline's arm!

"Hey! Let me go Konoka!" Evangeline shouted. Konoka said she was sorry and they continued around Fuka in the middle. The other girls watched with excitement building. They shouted "Go! Go!" over and over as the girls kept spinning. Kotaro was laughing his head off.

"Oh yeah! They're gonna be so dizzy!" Kotaro shouted. Just when it seemed like things were going too fast, everyone let their arms go and Evangeline accidentally went sliding away!

"What the?! I can't stop!" Evangeline shouted. The others watched as she skated straight for Ayaka! Ayaka had just gotten up from her daze and saw Evangeline coming. Without any way of stopping, Evangeline crashed into Ayaka and they both went falling over the wall around the rink! Richie rushed over to Evangeline.

"Why me?" Ayaka groaned. Both of them were dazed as they were flat on the ground. Richie whined as he licked Evangeline's face.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	7. Ch 7: My Very Special Friend

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 7: My Very Special Friend_**

In another town's train station, a young girl with short dark red hair and green eyes was bundled up in winter clothing as she entered the station with her mother. She was handed a ticket and her mother hugged her.

"Take care Carol. Enjoy your time with your cousin." she said. Carol nodded.

"Thanks mom. Don't worry. I will." Carol said. She and her mother hugged each other one last time before Carol boarded the train and took her seat.

"All aboard!" the conductor shouted. The train's whistle blew and the train left the station. Carol sat in her seat while lightly swaying her feet. She looked out the window next to her.

"I can't wait to see you Negi." Carol thought. A day later, in Wales, Ayaka had a bandage on her forehead and Asuna and Chamo snickered quietly each time they saw her.

"Hey! You'd have a big bruise too if Evangeline went ramming into you!" Ayaka shouted. Evangeline huffed.

"Don't point fingers Ayaka. If anyone's to blaim, however, it's that clutz." Evangeline said eyeing Konoka. Konoka chuckled nervously and told Evangeline she was very sorry about what happened. Evangeline didn't answer until Jennifer said she forgave her.

"Come on Evangeline. It's Christmas time. I'm sure Konoka didn't mean it." Jennifer said. Nekane came into the room and asked if anyone saw Negi.

"I think he's outside with Fumika." Chamo said. Nekane stepped outside and saw Negi playing with Fumika. The two were throwing snowballs at each other when one got Negi right in the face.

"Ha! Got ya professor!" Fumika shouted. Just then, a snowball came from behind Fumika and hit the back of her head. She looked back and saw Fuka.

"What? I wanted to play too!" Fuka shouted.

"Hey! Fuka! Why didn't you tell me you were back there?! Now you're gonna get it!" Fumika shouted. Soon, the two were pelting snowballs at each other.

"Oh. Negi. Did you remember today? I think your cousin Carol is coming for a visit." Nekane said. Negi gasped and glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot!" Negi shouted. Nekane chuckled as Asuna stepped out.

"Who's Carol?" Asuna asked. Nekane told her that Carol was Negi's young cousin, about two years difference in age. She was a very happy and cheery girl who loved visiting her cousin Negi during the holidays.

"Huh. She sounds like a nice kid." Asuna said.

"She is. In fact, Negi and I were going to pick her up at the train station today. Her train should be here soon. Asuna? Would you like to join us?" Nekane asked. Asuna chuckled nervously.

"Well, I don't know...okay. It's getting a bit dull here anyway. We were going to start decorating your home, but I suppose they can wait until I get back." Asuna said. Nekane and Negi chuckled and, after gathering their winter clothes, went out to the train station to meet Carol.

"Don't worry Nekane. I'll watch the house." Anya said. At the station, the train would soon be entering. Carol watched the station approaching impatiently.

"Oh. Hurry up. I really want to see my cousin!" Carol thought. At the station, Negi, Asuna, Nekane, Chamo, Konoka and Kotaro were all waiting in the station lobby.

"She should be here soon." Nekane said. Asuna thanked Konoka and Kotaro for coming along as well.

"It's all right Asuna. And it's going to be so great meeting someone else in Negi's family." Konoka said. Kotaro huffed.

"Just hope she's not some sugar crazed pipsqueak. I get enough of that from Chizuru." Kotaro said. As the train came to a gentle halt in the station, the train's bell ringed and the doors opened on the coaches. Carol stepped out onto the platform and entered the lobby. It took one glance at Negi for her smile to stretch across her face.

"Oh look. There she is." Nekane said. Negi saw Carol and stood up to wave. Carol rushed over to Negi laughing.

"Negi!" she shouted with glee. Carol hugged Negi tightly and he hugged her back.

"Oh Negi! I can't believe it's been a whole year again! I'm so happy to see you and Nekane again!" Carol said. Negi chuckled.

"I know. I haven't seen you for a while too Carol. It's such a joy to see you too." Negi said. Carol hugged Negi tighter and she blushed bright red.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you. I'm Asuna and this is Konoka and Kotaro." Asuna said. Carol glanced up at Asuna's smiling face.

"Oh. Hi there. You must be Asuna. Negi's told me quite a bit about you. Nekane told me everything from the letters he sent her." Carol said. Asuna nodded and they left the station. At Nekane's home, the others were already beginning to bring down Nekane's decorations from upstairs.

"Man. Almost forgot how many boxes she had up there." Haruna groaned as she carried four boxes atop one another. Yue and Nodoka warned Haruna of what would happen and offered to lighten the load.

"Don't worry girls. I'm perfectly....whoa!" Haruna shouted. She tripped on her own foot and dropped the boxes. An ornament rolled to Nekane's foot as she opened the door.

"Oopsies." Haruna said. Anya groaned.

"Next time, please listen to what your friends ask." Anya said. Nekane picked up the ornament as she noticed Haruna picking up her glasses.

"Heh. Sorry Nekane. Didn't watch where I was going. I hope nothing....huh?" Haruna said. She just noticed Carol clinging to Negi's arm.

"Oh. Hey professor. Who's the kid?" Haruna asked. Carol groaned.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Carol shouted. Negi chuckled and introduced Carol to the others. The others all gathered around and introduced themselves to Carol. What surprised Kazumi was that the twins were about the same height as her.

"Wow. And I thought you guys were the shortest people I'd ever meet." Kazumi chuckled. Carol greeted everyone and shook their hands.

"We were just about to decorate the place up for the holidays. Care to join us?" Kaede asked. Carol nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to!" Carol said. She joined in the others and opened the boxes. Asuna and Negi chuckled.

"So, how long is she visiting for?" Asuna asked.

"Well, actually, Carol's family is a bit broken up. She lives with her mother, but every year, she asks us to take Carol in the holidays." Nekane said. Konoka scratched her head asking if they should've seen her last year.

"Last year was a bit different. We had all of you to take care of as well. But this year, we thought you might like to spend time together as one Christmas loving family." Nekane said. Asuna chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will." Asuna said. Soon enough, everyone was decorating Nekane's home with various Christmas decorations. Yue and Haruna hung lights outside, Asuna and Negi hung the wreath on the front door and Carol helped with the table cloth. However, even admist the cheer, Carol felt lonely.

"Negi, when are we going to play?" Carol thought. Everytime Carol asked if she could help Negi, he would always reply that he had enough help from the other girls and maybe later.

"All right then." Carol said. After she set up candles with Fuka, she walked into the kitchen with a sad face.

"Carol? What's the matter dear? Is something wrong?" Nekane asked. She kneeled down to Carol's eye level and saw she was sniffling.

"Why doesn't Negi want me around?" Carol asked "Why?" Nekane was sure Negi would never want that. She patted Carol's head.

"It's all right dear. I'm sure your mother told you about the other guests we would be having with us this holiday. Don't worry. Negi hasn't changed at all." Nekane said.

"But....I really wanted to be with Negi! Why do they always have to get in the way? Why?!" Carol cried. She started to cry a bit as Nekane hugged her gently.

"Calm down dear. You'll see. You and Negi will be together again. I promise." Nekane said softly. From afar, Asuna watched feeling worried.

"Carol?" Asuna thought. As the day went on, Carol tried all kinds of ways to get closer to Negi. She tried to sneak over to Negi when he asked for help with bringing some things up from the cellar. But she was cut off by bumping into Kotaro.

"Oops. Sorry there kid." Kotaro said. She then tried to help Negi with the stockings, but Kaede and Chachamaru were already there.

"No. Not again." Carol thought. She tried once more when Negi was passing out hot chocolate. She took the tray from Negi and accidentally fumbled back. The cocoa splashed onto the girls and they yelped in pain. Evangeline growled and grabbed Carol's shirt collar.

"You little clumsy fool! Look what you did!" Evangeline shouted. Carol's eyes started filling up with tears and she ran away crying. She went upstairs and into Negi's room, after fumbling on the stairs and getting back up.

"Evangeline!" Asuna shouted.

"What?! She spilled HOT cocoa all over my sweater!" Evangeline shouted. Negi rushed after Carol with Nekane behind him. Asuna and Konoka joined as well. In Negi's room, Carol was on the bed crying. Her hand gripped the blanket tightly. She stopped crying when she felt Negi's hand on her shoulder.

"Carol? It's all right. Evangeline is just a bit of a grump. That's all." Negi said. Carol hugged Negi tightly with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"Negi! What happened? Where's the Christmas we used to have? Why won't any of your new friends let me near you?!" Carol shouted. Negi gasped, realizing why Carol wanted to help him out so much.

"I was....really looking forward to....spending the holidays with you. I wait for it every year! But, your students are ruining it!" Carol shouted "It's not fair!" She cried into Negi's shirt as he looked down at her.

"Do you not like me anymore?! Do you like being with them more?!" Carol cried. Asuna sat on the bed and patted Carol's head.

"Carol? I'm...We're sorry. We had no idea that you wanted to be with your favorite cousin that badly. But, Negi's our homeroom teacher and we all like him too." Asuna said. Carol looked up at Asuna.

"Believe me. At first, I didn't like the little runt. I even picked on him a lot. But, we got used to each other and now we're friends too. And, to tell the truth, I hate keeping friends apart." Asuna said. Nekane sat on Carol's other side.

"It's true dear." Nekane said. Carol looked up at Negi.

"Yes. I love my class as well. They're like my family when I'm not here during the year. But, I know all I'd ever wish for is to see your smiling face too. And I look forward to this day as well. The only difference this year...is that we have a even bigger family here than just you, me, Nekane and Anya." Negi said. Carol sniffled a bit.

"And...I hope you know...that I would NEVER forget about you for my class. I love you with all my heart." Negi said "You're one of my favorite people in this world as well. It just wouldn't be Christmas without you here." Carol's smile returned and she hugged Negi.

"All right. I....I love you too Negi." Carol said. Asuna, Konoka and Nekane smiled. Chamo chuckled from Asuna's shoulder.

"Come on then. Let's go join the others downstairs." Konoka said. Carol looked up at Konoka and nodded. Downstairs, Nekane made her hot chocolate again and Carol passed it out acting more calm than before. When Carol came to Evangeline, she took her cup quietly.

"Sorry about earlier." Evangeline muttered. Carol smiled and said she should be apologizing for spilling it on everyone in the first place.

"Don't worry. We actually all got a good laugh out of it." Kazumi said. Carol chuckled and soon, everyone else was laughing with her. As they enjoyed their hot cocoa, Carol joined Negi outside on the porch looking up at the star filled sky. She leaned up against Negi's arm and she fell asleep after a while. Negi chuckled and patted her head.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	8. Ch 8: The Wish from Asuna's Heart

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 8: The Wish from Asuna's Heart_**

Today was December 7th and Asuna was in Nekane's home helping Carol setting up a tree stand. Kaede and the twins went out with Fei Kū to find a tree. An hour later, they came back with the tree over their shoulders.

"Get a load of this one guys! It's a real picture perfect Christmas tree!" Fei Kū called. Anya stepped out from behind Kaede's legs.

"Of course, I picked it out. If I didn't, these guys would probably be chopping down the entire forest looking for a tree." Anya said. The twins chuckled as Fei Kū groaned.

"Hey. We found a good one...after the first ten tries." Fei Kū said.

"Uhh...I think it was fifteen times Fei Kū." Fumika said.

"Well, whatever. At least we got the tree stand ready in time. Bring it in guys." Asuna said. The two carried the tree in and with their help, the four of them got the tree standing upright and Negi put down the tree skirt.

"What a beautiful tree. Now it is beginning to feel like Christmas here." Nekane said.

"It sure is. No home is complete without a Christmas tree during the holidays." Satomi said. Chao and Nodoka nodded.

"All right then. With that done, I think I'm going to go out for a bit. See you guys later." Asuna said. She grabbed her coat and left. In town, Asuna glanced around at the many people out in town with her. But seeing some of them made her feel a bit uneasy inside. While the kids were enjoying the holidays, all the adults seemed to be otherwise.

"What's up with everyone? Doesn't anybody have Christmas spirit anymore?" Asuna thought. As the more she watched, the more Asuna started to hate being an adult.

"Geez. This town isn't full of Christmas cheer. So much for enjoying my walk." Asuna thought. As she walked, she eventually passed by Tina and her family.

"Oh. Hey there Tina. I didn't think you would be out today." Asuna said. Tina chuckled.

"Well, me and my family are going Christmas shopping. What about you?" Tina asked. Asuna said she was probably going to do likewise.

"That's nice to hear. I don't suppose you've seen the atmosphere of everyone else today. Not that much cheer today." Tina's father said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. It's like all these people forget it's Christmas. I thought people are supposed to be happy around Christmas, not acting like complete jerks." Asuna said.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Asuna. But we need to keep going." Tina's mother said.

"Heh. No problem. See you around." Asuna said. She said goodbye before continuing on. But shortly after, she bumped into a man and fell down.

"Watch it twerp." he said. Asuna growled and got back up.

"At least APOLOGIZE you grouch!" Asuna shouted. She continued off with an bitter attitiude. When she came back to Nekane's, she was in the same mood as before and went to sit down by the fire. Negi came over.

"Hello Asuna. Enjoy your...walk?" Negi said before seeing her face.

"What's with everybody Negi? Are we practically the only ones around here with any decent Christmas cheer left? You should've seen everybody's face today. Practically no one had any Christmas spirit today." Asuna said angrily. Negi sat by her side.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow Asuna." Negi said. Asuna groaned as she could still remember that man's face when he bumped her down.

"D'oh! If I see that guy again, I'm gonna really let him have it!" Asuna growled. Negi gulped, fearing she might take her anger out on him. Asuna sighed and stood up.

"You know something Negi? I miss being a kid. When your a kid, everyone seems to have the Christmas spirit. But....not anymore. Those days are over." Asuna said. As she left, Negi thought about what Asuna said and he snapped his fingers.

"Then maybe I can help Asuna." Negi said. He returned to his room and, after tinkering around for a while, he gave a glass of something to Asuna. She couldn't relax after the rough day she had.

"Here Asuna. Maybe this will help relax you." Negi said. Asuna took the glass and looked at it.

"Uhh...OK." Asuna said. She sipped it down and after finishing it, she yawned and started feeling sleepy.

"Hey. Yeah. I...do feel a bit more relaxed...." Asuna said. She laid down in bed and instantly fell asleep. Negi chuckled and went to bed as well. When the morning came, Asuna groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning already?" Asuna muttered. She yawned and stretched her arms. But after walking past a mirror and scratching her head, she just realized something. She rushed back to the mirror and saw she changed back to a kid! Her pajamas were bigger than her!

"What the?! What...What happened to me?!" Asuna shouted. Negi came into her room and saw that Asuna had shrunken.

"A...suna?" Negi said. Asuna eyed Negi and growled.

"Negi! What did you do to me?! I KNOW you had something to do with this! Out with it!" Asuna shouted. Negi chuckled nervously as Asuna's eyes were burning with anger.

"Well, I sort of....changed you back to a ten year old girl?" Negi said nervously "But...I have a reason! I was feeling worried that you weren't seeing Christmas like it should be." Asuna growled and grabbed Negi.

"Why you little...!" Asuna shouted. She stopped when she noticed Ayaka, the twins, Setsuna and Konoka seeing her.

"Asuna?" Konoka said. Downstairs, Asuna told Nekane what happened and she couldn't believe it. Asuna had to wear some of Anya's clothes and they were lucky she could fit into them. Ayaka was having a hard time trying to talk to Asuna, as she was too cute at the moment to say anything.

"Well, don't worry. You should be back to normal when you go to sleep tonight." Negi said. Nekane told Negi that even though he meant well, he should've asked Asuna first.

"Yeah. He SHOULD have." Asuna said.

"Please don't be mad Asuna. I wanted to help you get your Christmas spirit back. I thought you might have been a bit uneasy after what happened yesterday. So....uh...." Negi said. Konoka told Asuna that she shouldn't really be mad at Negi. He was only doing something out of friendship.

"Well, all right. As long as I'm not stuck like Evangeline is, I suppose I can let it slide." Asuna said. Evangeline huffed and looked away.

"Very funny Kagurazaka. I wouldn't be talking so big now that you're as young as your dear professor." Evangeline said. Carol thought Asuna was really cute as a young kid. Later that day, Negi asked Asuna if she'd like to go out for another walk. He said he would join her.

"Fine. But if we see anyone who knows me, do NOT say a thing!" Asuna said. She put on a child sized coat Negi had and joined him. Together, they walked out into the town again and Asuna couldn't believe it. She still saw the adults acting like they did yesterday.

"You see what I mean Negi? Only the kids have any Christmas cheer." Asuna said.

"Oh dear. You're right Asuna." Negi said. He glanced at Asuna, which was easier since they were about eye level now.

"Well Asuna, I might be able to show that there is still Christmas cheer around us. Come on. Want to take a chance?" Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"All right. Whatever." Asuna said. Negi chuckled as he brought her to a toy store. When she saw the Christmas toys and decorations around her, her reaction was more different than what she would have done as an teenager. Her eyes lit up with a smile on her face.

"Wow! I forgot how beautiful everything looks when you were a kid. Now I see how you always light up over amazing stuff like this." Asuna said. Negi chuckled. They explored around the store and Asuna saw a toy train orbiting a tree trunk and a old man approached with a chuckle.

"Hello there kids. How are you today? I can tell the train has really caught your eyes." he said. Asuna chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's so cool." Asuna said. Negi just remembered he wanted to look at something and told Asuna he'd be right back.

"Oh. All right." Asuna said. As Negi left, the kind man looked at Asuna's face as she saw some parents arguing with their kids. She sighed.

"Is something wrong dear?" he asked. Asuna looked up at him.

"Well, I'm really worried actually. All the grownups I see all don't seem to have any Christmas spirit. It's always fighting or arguing that keeps showing up." Asuna said. He chuckled and rested his hand on Asuna's head.

"Well, that may be what you see with your eyes. But....let me tell you something little one." he said "Even though your eyes shows you what you don't think is right, don't forget about what your heart tells you." Asuna scratched her head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asuna said. The man chuckled and kneeled down to Asuna.

"To put it simply, don't go judging everything because of what you see. Everyone has Christmas spirit shining brightly in their hearts. You just need to see past their fighting to see it." he said. Asuna glanced back at the arguing families and she somehow felt something different.

"Hey. Yeah. You're right." Asuna said. He chuckled and invited Asuna back to the main counter. He showed her a small tree resting on his counter. On the tree were many small ornaments, among which were two turtle doves.

"See this tree dear? Well, to show everyone how much Christmas spirit I have, I let the little ones pick anything they want to off this tree. And tell you what, I'll let you pick something out as well." he said. Asuna gasped.

"Really?" Asuna said. He nodded with a chuckle and recommended the pair of turtle doves towards the top.

"Why them?" Asuna asked. The man took the birds off the tree and showed them to Asuna.

"Well, turtle doves are signs of peace and love during the holiday season. And when you see two together, they can also symbolize friendship between two people. Kind of like the feeling you have when you're with your mother or father." he said. Asuna thought they were just meant for the carol "Twelve Days of Christmas" The man chuckled.

"Well, that too. But I'll tell you what you can do with these little ones. You keep one and you give the other...to a very special person you know. It could be a family member, a best friend or anybody else you really enjoy being with." he said. He handed Asuna the turtle doves and she smiled.

"Thank you. I will." she said. As Asuna went to find Negi, she found him just approaching her.

"Oh. Hello Asuna. I'm sorry that took so long. But I thought we should be going back on our walk soon." Negi said. Asuna chuckled and nodded.

"All right. Sure." Asuna said. The two continued off, with Asuna holding onto Negi's hand gently. Negi didn't seem to mind, even after seeing their hands intertwined. The two strolled through town and Asuna was seeing everyone around her in a new light. There was so much Christmas cheer that it seemed to be everywhere.

"Everybody seems so much happier. It's just like that man said." Asuna said. Negi asked who she was referring to and she told him about what the old man at the toy store said. Negi smiled.

"Well, that is true Asuna. That's actually what I wanted to show you too. But I suppose that I was beaten to it." Negi said. Just then, Asuna saw something that caught her eye. She tugged Negi's arm and pointed it out. Negi chuckled.

"All right then. Come on." Negi said. What Asuna had pointed out was the ice skating rink they went to earlier that week. Negi and Asuna went out onto the ice with their hands still holding each other. Together, as gentle music played, Negi and Asuna skated around together.

"Look at them. They're so adorable together." a woman said. Negi and Asuna skated together with their hands holding each other and smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Negi...for such a great day." Asuna whispered. Negi chuckled.

"You're welcome...Asuna." Negi whispered. They held each other's hands and skated around in a circle. And both of them were laughing together as their Christmas spirit shined. That night, Asuna went back to bed with a happy feeling in her heart. And when she woke the next morning, she was back to her normal size again.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	9. Ch 9: Yue's Inner Voice

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 9: Yue's Inner Voice_**

One day, as Nodoka and some of the girls went caroling, Yue sat quietly by the fireplace reading a book from Negi's book collection in his room. By her feet was a sleeping Richie and by her side was a cup of hot cocoa. Yue flipped through the pages without making even a sound. She glanced at the nearby clock.

"Wonder where Nodoka is. She should've been back by now." Yue said. The twins came into the room but stopped when they noticed Yue reading quietly.

"Hey Fumika, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fuka whispered. She nodded with a chuckle as the two creeped towards Yue from behind her.

"Ready?" they said. Yue didn't seem to notice them until they sprang up.

"Don't even think about it." Yue said. Fuka and Fumika yelped from shock and fell down with a thud. Fuka groaned.

"Hey! How did you know we were even here?! You're supposed to be focused on your book!" Fuka shouted. Yue turned to them.

"Hey. Even I'm not that gullible." Yue said. The twins groaned and walked away. Kotaro soon had the same idea but Yue caught him the same way. Later that day, Nodoka, Sakurako and Chizuru returned from caroling.

"Hello Yue. I'm back." Nodoka said. Yue glanced up at her for a split second.

"Oh. Hey there Nodoka. I was wondering when you'd come back." Yue said. Nodoka sat by Yue's side and warmed up by the fireplace.

"So, what have you been doing?" Nodoka asked. Yue tapped her book cover and didn't say a thing. Nodoka sighed.

"Well, Yue, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but why don't you want to do anything but read recently?" Nodoka said. Yue shrugged.

"Maybe since I want to. Why? Is there a problem?" Yue asked. Nodoka shook her head.

"She's got a point though Yue." a voice said. Yue and Nodoka looked up and saw Asuna with Chamo on her shoulders.

"Yeah! Come on Yue! Why so quiet and alone all the time? You're acting even weirder than normal." Chamo said.

"I don't know. I just feel like being alone. That's all." Yue said. Asuna sighed.

"Yue? Are you EVER going to change?" Asuna sighed. Yue closed her book and said she would be upstairs. As she went upstairs, she passed by Makie's room and could hear her music loudly. Yue knocked on the door.

"Hey Makie. Keep it down." Yue said. Makie stuck her head out as Yue walked on and stuck her tongue out. When she went into her room, Yue saw the time was 8:39 and she figured it would be a good time to get some sleep in. She turned off the lights and went to sleep. Nodoka entered later when she was asking Yue if she wanted to roast chestunuts. She found her snoring lightly.

"Yue..." Nodoka thought. The next day, Yue woke earlier than everyone else and rubbed her eyes. During her dreams last night, she couldn't get rid of the thought that bothered her.

"Am I...really that boring? I mean, sure, I'm the quietest person in the class and don't like making many friends. But even Nodoka thought I was having a problem." Yue thought. She made herself some toast before everyone else woke up. Shade was the first to wake after Yue.

"Oh. Good morning Yue." Shade said. Yue turned to Shade and asked her directly if she thought she was boring. Shade wasn't sure what to say at that point and started stuttering.

"Never mind." Yue said. Later in the morning, Yue left with her coat on and her scarf wrapped around her neck. She went out strolling as her feet crunched in the snow. She looked around at friends hanging out together and she passed by more carolers.

"Everbody sure seems in the Christmas spirit today." Yue muttered.

"Of course they are. It's the season after all." a voice said. Yue turned around and saw a tall young woman with long blonde hair. It was Mitsuki disguised as Full Moon. It took Yue a few seconds before she realized who it was.

"Wait. You're....You're Full Moon, right? One of the girls from my class likes your music." Yue said. Mitsuki giggled.

"Really? That's so nice. I really love it when I hear people enjoying the songs I sing." Mitsuki said.

"But wait a minute. Why is a singer like you here in Wales anyway?" Yue asked. Mitsuki reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature poster. It advertised a concert Full Moon was having in Wales this week and the performance was tonight.

"Wow. Never thought singing idols from Japan really performed here." Yue said. Mitsuki asked Yue if she could ask her a question and Yue nodded.

"You seemed really depressed before. Is something the matter?" Mitsuki asked. Yue looked away blushing.

"No. It's...It's nothing." Yue said. But Mitsuki could tell something was bothering Yue.

"It's all right. You can tell me the truth." Mitsuki said. Yue's eyes turned to MItsuki and she sighed.

"All right. I think my friends think I'm too boring." Yue said. Yue told Mitsuki about what they said to her last night.

"Oh. Well, maybe you could try caroling with your friends. You like to sing any songs?" Mitsuki asked.

"I don't really sing." Yue said. Mitsuki froze up before two little heads popped out of her bag hanging over her side. It was Takuto and Meroko as their doll forms.

"What?! What do you mean you don't sing?! That's like not breathing!" Meroko shouted. Takuto and Mitsuki freaked out and stuffed Meroko back into the bag. Yue gasped.

"Did that doll just talk?" Yue asked. Mitsuki, Takuto and Meroko suddenly froze in place.

"Good one big mouth!" Takuto muttered. Mitsuki chuckled and stuffed both Takuto and Meroko into her bag and quickly zipping it up.

"Oh. Well, those were just little toys I found around town. But, back to what we were talking about. You really don't like to sing?" Mitsuki asked. Yue looked away blushing and nodded.

"My friend, Nodoka...she doesn't really sing much either. But she was willing to go out with some of the other girls in my class and go caroling. All I do is sit around and read." Yue said.

"Really? Well, why don't you try giving singing a try? Maybe you'd like it." Mitsuki asked. Yue told her about what happened with her grandfather and how it affected her.

"Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that. But...that still can't keep you from trying to sing. I'm sure your grandfather would've loved to hear you sing. And who knows? Maybe your friend will like your singing too." Mitsuki said. Yue looked away blushing before deciding to give it a try.

"All right then. That's great. Come on. I'd like you to meet someone." Mitsuki said. Meanwhile, Asuna, Negi and Shade were out getting some groceries for dinner. As they walked, Shade thought she saw something familiar and stopped.

"Huh? Shade? What is it?" Asuna asked. Shade pointed ahead of her and the others glanced.

"Huh? Wait a second. Isn't that...?" Negi asked. They saw Kotaro and Valkyrie walking by together. Valkyrie noticed Shade's face and smiled.

"Ah! Kazuto! Look! It's Shadey!" Valkyrie shouted. She ran over to Shade and hugged her. She giggled and a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh. So I guess your that special friend Valkyrie met at the airport." Kazuto said. Shade nodded.

"Wow. I didn't think I'd see you again. How've you been?" Shade said. Valkyrie chuckled.

"Wait. Is "Shadey" your nickname for Shade? Well, we'd better introduce ourselves then." Asuna said. Negi nodded and they introduced themselves to Kazuto and Valkyrie.

"It's very nice to meet you. Thanks again for helping Valkyrie out when she got lost." Kazuto said. Shade smiled.

"It was no problem. She's a very sweet little girl." Shade said. Valkyrie chuckled.

"So, why are you guys in Wales?" Asuna asked. Kazuto told them that they figured that they should have a special "family" trip somewhere new for Christmas. So, Valkyrie decided to choose Wales after Ms. Sanada spoke so much about it.

"Ah. I get it. Well, it's really cool to see you again." Shade said. As they talked, Yue followed Mitsuki to see Miss Oshige. She told her all about Yue.

"Wow. That's so sad. I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. But someone who can't sing is just as bad as someone who can't breath." Miss Oshige said. The more Yue thought about, the more she worried about her friendship with Nodoka.

"Well, I'll at least try and sing. Nodoka is my friend and I want to keep it that way." Yue said. Miss Oshige and Mitsuki smiled.

"All right then. Let's try a little vocal workout then." Miss Oshige said. For a while, Yue practiced the scales and practiced her singing. At first, she sounded so bad that Miss Oshige had to cover her ears.

"Oh man! She's got a BAD set of pipes!" Miss Oshige thought. Yue blushed.

"It's...It's OK. I'm sure we'll be able to help you sing with your friends Yue. Honest." Mitsuki said. And it seemed Mitsuki's words were not lies. The more Yue practiced, the quicker she picked up on it and she was singing better than ever. Yue felt a warm feeling in her heart as she sang. She felt like she did when she was with her grandfather as a child.

"That's good. Let it all out Yue." Miss Oshige said. Yue continued to sing and she was quite happy with how she sounded.

"Thank...Thank you." Yue said. Just then, Miss Oshige had an idea and told it to Mitsuki.

"Oh. Yeah. That's perfect." Mitsuki said. Her idea was to invite Yue's friends to come see Mitsuki's concert and, surprisingly, everyone came including Kazuto, Valkyrie and their friends.

"Wow. This is so cool. I LOVE Full Moon!" Makie cheered. Hydra watched with her arms crossed while Akina stood by her.

"This is kind of cool. We get to see a concert for free. Not to mention you practically brought no money at all." Hydra chuckled. Akina growled and bashed Hydra in the head.

"Ow! Hey! I was just kidding!" Hydra shouted. Just then, lights began to flash on stage. And on stage was Full Moon herself. Everyone in the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"We love you Full Moon!" Kakizaki, Madoka and Sakurako screamed. Evangeline groaned and put ear muffs over her ears.

"Bunch of twits." Evangeline thought. Mitsuki held a microphone to her mouth and thanked everyone for coming.

"But, before we get to the main event, I'd like to let a new friend of mine have her moment in the spotlight. So, please give it up for my friend...Yue Ayase." Full Moon said. When they heard her name, Class 2-A and Negi gasped.

"Wait! Who did she say?!" Asuna shouted. On stage, a spotlight shined on Yue as she stood there shaking. Music began playing lightly and she nervously begun to sing "I Believe in Santa Claus" with a shaky voice.

"Yue..." Nodoka thought. Mitsuki and Miss Oshige watched her from afar. They were afraid Yue couldn't do it and was just about to ask to shut the spotlight off. But right as they were about to, they saw something happening. Nodoka came up on stage with her and joined her at her side. Soon, Asuna, Haruna, Konoka and Negi joined Yue on stage while singing the same song.

"Yue, I'm so happy....to be singing by your side." Nodoka said. Yue glanced at Nodoka and smiled. The group sang the song all the way through and then, Full Moon took the stage singing "New Future" to her many fans.

"Listen to her Valkyrie. She's a beautiful singer, isn't she?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah." Valkyrie said. Miss Sanada was very impressed with her and so was Rika. After the concert, Yue was in bed next to Nodoka, since they were roommates, with a smile on both their faces.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	10. Ch 10: Generosity of a Song Part 1

_**Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream**_

**_Chapter 10: Generosity of a Song - Part 1_**

After Mitsuki's concert, the next day came and everyone was together in Nekane's home. Asuna and Konoka were enjoying cocoa by the fire, the twins and Kaede were roasting chestnuts, Chisame kept herself sealed away in her room and Makie, Akira and Yuna were outside playing in the snow.

"What a perfect day for cocoa. Right Konoka?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded with a big smile on her face. Negi, Chamo and Kotaro were all together playing cards.

"Got any fives?" Chamo asked. Kotaro chuckled.

"Nope. Go fish." Kotaro said. Chamo groaned and drew a card. Just then, Ayaka came rushing into the kitchen panting. Asuna and Konoka gasped.

"Whoa! Ayaka! Calm down! What's the problem?" Asuna said.

"Yeah. You look like you were chased by a bear or something!" Konoka exclaimed. Ayaka took a moment to catch her breath before facing Asuna.

"It's bad Asuna! I just found out that the children's hospital..." Ayaka said. Asuna quickly asked if this was the same one that Tommy was at and she nodded.

"The hospital is running low on money and it might have to be shut down! And if that happens, who KNOWS what could happen to Tommy or the other kids!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna and Konoka gasped.

"What?! That's horrible!" Asuna shouted.

"Oh no. Not during Christmas!" Konoka said. Asuna asked how Ayaka found out and she whipped out a newspaper with the article on the front page. Asuna quickly read through the article and she shouted "No way!" in disgust. Negi and Kotaro came in after hearing Asuna.

"Asuna? What's the matter?" Negi asked. Asuna showed Negi the paper and he gasped. And it made the girls feel horrible when she showed it to them.

"No way. That's...That's just cold." Fuka said.

"All those poor kids. That's got to be rough on them." Kotaro said. Chizuru sighed and looked away.

"We've got to do something. Someone Ayaka cares about is at that hospital." Negi said. All agreeing to the idea, Negi, Nekane, Anya and the class all went down to the children's hospital together.

"Is this it?" Shade asked.

"Yep. This is it all right." Ayaka said. Outside already was Valkyrie, Kazuto, Miss Sanada, Hydra, Akina and Rika.

"But this is absurd! There are children in need of this hospital's services!" Sanada shouted.

"Yeah! What gives YOU the right to shut it down?!" Rika shouted. The man they were complaining to was the man who owned the grounds to the hospital and he chuckled with a sneer.

"Well little lady, this here hospital isn't quite bringing in the money as it used to. For thirty years, this place has stood. But this Christmas, I'm afraid it's coming down." he said.

"But you can't! Those kids still need help! Don't you care about them?" Kazuto shouted.

"Feh! I could care LESS about those brats! Once this place comes down, I'll finally have all the peace I need. Because where this place stands....is going to be a future dumping zone!" he said. He laughed as the others gasped.

"What?! Why I ought to...!" Hydra shouted. Akina groaned.

"Heartless jerk!" Akina thought.

"All my life I've hate kids. My father's father might have started this hospital and we've kept it up for so long, but it's time we look to the future instead of keeping this dump up much longer." he said. Just then, a loud "That's ridiculous!" broke the commotion. Negi and Valkyrie's groups looked out towards the side of the road and saw Sora Naegino and her friends from Kaleido Stage.

"You should do no such thing. If there are still children that need the aide this facility can provide, that should be the perfect reason to keep it going." Layla said. Sora and Rosetta nodded firmly.

"Yeah! You can't just shut it down! Doing that might cut these children's hopes and dreams! Are you really that heartless?!" Mia shouted. The man turned away saying there will be no further discussion and left. As the others watched angrily, they just noticed each other's prescence.

"What the? Hey! It's Sora and her friends!" Asuna shouted. Sora glanced at Asuna and smiled.

"Hey! Negi! Asuna! I can't believe it's you guys!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you guys since Paris! How are you guys?" Kotaro shouted. Shade and Valkyrie glanced at each other and waved.

"I guess you guys heard the news then?" Anna asked. They all nodded.

"They just can't do this. It's unheard of." Miss Sanada said.

"But what can we do? We can't seem to get this guy to listen to reason." May said. Negi paused for a moment and paced in place. Asuna glanced down at Negi when an idea suddenly hit him.

"Why don't we try and raise the money for the children's hospital? If we raise enough, we should be able to stop him from tearing it down." Negi said.

"A brilliant plan professor. But...how?" Satomi asked. Just then, Tommy's doctor came passing by and Ayaka asked about Tommy.

"It's all right. He's fine for the moment. But unless we can somehow get our hands on at least fifty thousand dollars or more, then Tommy's life is going to be ending very soon.." the doctor said. Asuna and Ayaka gasped.

"No! It can't end like this! It just can't." Makie said. Evangeline thought quietly back to when Yue was at Mitsuki's concert. In fact, that's all she could think about for the moment. She remembered seeing everyone's applause after Yue's song ended.

"Why not have a show professor? Perhaps that can be of some help." Evangeline muttered. Negi glanced at Evangeline before the idea started to shine.

"Hey. That is a brilliant idea Evangeline." Negi said. Evangeline looked away as Chachamaru and Jennifer smiled.

"That's perfect! We can make it a caroling show! With all of us singing together, we just HAVE to make a lot of money!" Fuka shouted. Everyone all agreed to the idea and started chatting up ideas. One idea was already firmly in Yue's mind.

"We need a little help." Yue said. While the others worked, Yue went to see Mitsuki and Miss Oshige.

"Huh? A show? You want Full Moon to appear in this?" Oshige asked.

"Yes. It's to help save a children's hospital from being shut down. A lot of children's lives need our help and I know that Full Moon could help us raise money." Yue said. Miss Oshige wasn't sure since it would be effecting Full Moon's schedule. But Mitsuki couldn't turn down Yue's request.

"Miss Oshige? I'll do it." Mitsuki said. Miss Oshige gasped.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Mitsuki nodded and Miss Oshige was quite sure that Mitsuki was serious.

"All right then Yue, we'll help you guys out." she said. Yue smiled and thanked them. Takuto and Meroko smiled from afar.

"Now then, do you have any dates plan for Full Moon's appearance?" Miss Oshige asked. Yue told her that Asuna was working on that as they spoke. Luckily, Asuna and Negi were able to convince the doctors to allow them to use the large cafeteria for their show.

"Thanks! We promise that we'll raise the money and save this place! You can count on it!" Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"All right. We hope so. Otherwise, I don't know what would happen to these kids." a nurse said. From afar, the director heard everything.

"So, they're planning on having a little show to raise money? Ha. Good luck." he thought. Little did he expect that Class 2-A wasn't alone in their attempt to save the hospital. Their friends Tina, Carol, Joe's Firehouse Band, Valkyrie and friends, Sora and friends, as well as Full Moon was all there to help them as well.

"All right! With all of us together, we're gonna bring one heck of a show to those kids!" Kotaro shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. On the night of their show, the cafeteria was changed into a stage and there were many people coming to see the show.

"Wow! Look at everybody! I can't even count that many people!" Konoka said from shock.

"Whoa! We're gonna have one really amazing show Negi!" Chamo shouted. Negi nodded.

"All right everyone! Let's put on the best show we can! For the kids of this hospital!" Negi shouted.

"For the kids!" they all shouted.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	11. Ch 11: Generosity of a Song Part 2

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 11: Generosity of a Song - Part 2_**

Out on the floor, Nekane stepped out and faced the crowd. They applauded when Nekane appeared and she thanked them for coming out. Tina and Carol helped out behind the stage as the others would perform.

"I do hope you all donated some money to the children of this hospital. They are going to need it if this hospital is going to stay. So I do hope your generosity shines through." Nekane said. She peeked behind the curtain and nodded.

"All right then. We welcome our first performers. I am proud to present the Kaleido Stage Fools, members from the Kaleido Stage company from Cape Mary, California." Nekane said. The audience applauded as Sora, Rosetta and Layla took the stage.

"Let's do this guys." Sora said. Layla and Rosetta nodded. Anna and Mia brought out chairs for Sora to balance on and a tight rope for Layla. As they performed, Rosetta showed off her diabolo skills and she was seen juggling three at once.

"Wow! She's amazing!" Sakurako said from behind the curtain.

"Yeah! I know! Asuna never told us she could do that!" Madoka added. Evangeline watched Layla and was quite impressed with her abilities. Soon, Anna and Mia were on stage juggling while May did the same on a unicycle. The audience applauded.

"We're doing great guys. Let's keep it up." Sora whispered. Suddenly, Sora leaped off the stacked chairs and joined Layla on the tight rope.

"Amazing!" Satomi said completely speechless. Kazumi recorded everything on her camera while Chisame did the same on her laptop's camera.

"I can't wait to put this on my home page. It should really bring in the viewers." Chisame thought. After their finale, the audience applauded as they bowed and left.

"They really are great, aren't they everyone? Good job girls." Nekane said. As everyone clapped, the director watched from afar. He saw how many people had came and this made him worried.

"This isn't good. Those little annoying brats might pull this off. I best do something." he thought. On stage next was Valkyrie with Kazuto and Miss Sanada at her side.

"All right Valkyrie. It's your turn now." Kazuto said. Valkyrie smiled and took a mike. Music began playing and she began singing "Suki, Suki, Suki - Wa na Kanji" with a big smile on her face. Her friends watched from the sides and Miss Sanda was so happy to be with Valkyrie.

"Oh princess! You're just so amazing!" she thought. Hydra and Akina were also impressed with Valkyrie's song.

"Even as a kid, Valkyrie's got a good set of pipes on her." Hydra said. Akina nodded. But as she sang, the director managed to sneak into the lighting and and started causing the lights to behave weirdly. It didn't seem to stop Valkyrie, who was too happy singing to even notice!

"Darn!" he thought. When Valkyrie finished, the next to go on was Kaede, the twins and Fei Kū in a martial arts demonstration. Chao and Tina helped as the four girls broke boards with their kicks. The audience applauded for them as well.

"Thank you everyone!" Fei Kū cheered. Next was Yue, who sang with Nodoka on stage. Their song was "Winter Wonderland" and both of them alternated between lyrics. Kotaro was on stage dressed as a snowman, which he felt was a bit ridiculous.

"I SO am not wearing this thing again." Kotaro thought. After them, the twins, Anya and Carol came on stage singing "Joy to the World" while dressed as angels. Behind them was a cardboard drawing of the planet. As they sang, the planet behind them came down and knocked the girls down. But the crowd just laughed.

"Heh. Thanks everyone! We weren't expecting that to happen, but it did!" Fuka called. The director growled and stomped off. When the stage was cleared, Nekane returned.

"How is everyone feeling right now? I hope you are all enjoying the show. We're making sure to put on the best show we possibly can." Nekane said. During this short intermission, Yotsuba and Chachamaru offered cookies and hot cocoa to everyone in the crowd.

"We thank you all again for coming out to see our show. And now, I am happy to present our next performer. She's quite the famous singer from where she comes from. Please join me in welcoming to the stage....Miss Full Moon." Nekane said. The audience began clapping, and so did some of the girls, as Full Moon stepped on stage with Takuto and Meroko floating above in their spirit forms.

"Oh! This is going to be great!" Sakurako thought. As Miss Oshige started the music, Full Moon began singing "New Future" with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a Christmas themed robe and she had sparkling earrings shaped like trees.

"Ready Meroko?" Takuto asked. Meroko nodded and they sent a magical aura to Full Moon and she seemed to be sparking against the lights. Everyone was breathless as Full Moon continued to sing.

"She's so cool!" Makie thought. After Full Moon's song, Jennifer came on stage in a chair with Richie at her side and she was holding Chachazero on her lap. Evangeline had almost forgotten she brought her with them and the two were acting out a ventriloquist act.

"So, my little friend, do you know how cold it is out there?" Jennifer asked. Chachazero's response was "It's so cold that I saw polar bear in the fridge this morning trying to warm up!" cheerfully. Jennifer's lips didn't even move. The crowd laughed as the two continued.

"Hey. Isn't it considered cheating when the doll can talk?" Asuna asked. Negi figured no one would really notice. Just then, Ayaka told Asuna that she was next.

"Wha...What?!" Asuna shouted. She went on stage holding a microphone with a nervous face. Music began to play and she just gulped.

"Go for it Asuna!" Konoka shouted. Setsuna watched with a smile besides Konoka.

"Come on Asuna! Rock out!" Ako shouted. With one quick deep breath, she started singing "Itsudatte Love and Dream" feeling jumpy at first. But then was more relaxed and started singing better.

"Wow. Asuna is amazing." Negi thought. He watched as she sang while blushing. Soon after, Hydra and Akina were on stage next and they sang "Jingle Bell Rock" together. The only problem was Akina seemingly stealing Hydra's parts as they sang.

"Hey! That was MY part you line stealer!" Hydra shouted. Akina stuck her tongue out and soon the two were fighting with each other. But even despite the short tussle, they started singing together again as nothing seemed to have happened.

"Man. Those two need to learn to get along." Sora thought. After them was Sora and Rosetta singing "Blanc Et Noir" and then Yotsuba and May showing a cooking demonstration. Then came Miss Sanada and Rika singing "Frosty the Snowman" with Valkyrie as Chisame was in the snowman costume. Kazumi couldn't help but take pictures. Sayo and Kazumi snickered.

"Oh. I couldn't resist." Kazumi said. But as they were performing, the director let a skate shoe loose on stage and Chisame stepped on it. As she went skating away, Kotaro hurried to catch her and they both collided into a stack of boxes.

"I hate my life." Chisame groaned. Luckily, Chisame wasn't in any serious pain and the show continued. Zazie was on stage performing with Mia in tricks and acts. Even though Zazie's quiet nature creeped Mia out, their show was successful. Following was Negi and Carol performing "pretend" magic tricks. Asuna snickered when Chamo was pulled out of a hat by his tail.

"Very funny Asuna." Chamo thought. Following was a kendo demonstration with Hydra against Setsuna. Throughout the match, Hydra and Setsuna tied at the end. Both of them were out of breath.

"You're....pretty good." Hydra said. Setsuna chuckled.

"Yeah. You too." Setsuna muttered. After a short intermission, Layla was on stage singing "The Christmas Waltz" with Full Moon. But the director hadn't given up. He increased the light's brightness and nearly blinded Layla.

"Man! Who turned the lights up in here?!" Haruna groaned. Layla and Full Moon kept singing, even with the lights blinding them. Soon enough, Yue found the director and told him to leave.

"Make me!" he said. Yue groaned and dragged him out by his tux collar. Yue pushed him outside and locked the door.

"That little...!" he growled. Yue turned away with a huff and went back to dim the lights. The director growled and sat down on a chair outside.

"She might have me locked out. But I've already set a few little traps of my own. That show is as good as finished." he thought. And he was right. When Ayaka and Asuna sang "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree", the piano that Miss Oshige was playing was off key.

"I thought we checked that thing first!" Anya said. Yue glanced out the door and saw the director snickering. Yue groaned softly as the show went on. The next trap went off when Kotaro had a drink of water to get ready for singing with Negi. Their song was "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" and when he sang, something caused Kotaro's voice to weaken.

"Hey. What the?" Asuna thought. She sniffed the water and groaned.

"Ew! There's some nasty stuff in here! And Kotaro's voice is suffering for it!" Asuna thought. Kotaro tried clearing his throat, but he still sounded the same. The crowd was starting to get worried.

"Oh no. Everyone seems a bit uneasy right now." Carol gasped.

"We need to do something and fast. I have a funny idea I know who is doing this." Layla said. Anna and Mia were next with Natsumi and Akira as they performed a ballet to the "Russian Dance" but the floor was slippery and they slipped.

"Ow!" Mia groaned. Soon, after enough of the director's hidden traps went off, the crowd was feeling more displeased than ever.

"Oh no! We're losing the audience! We need something and fast!" Asuna shouted. Negi wasn't sure what to do about this. Just then, he saw Evangeline walking to the stage.

"Huh? Evangeline?" Negi asked. She took a mike sitting on a chair and sighed.

"You can't stop now. If you wanted to save this place that badly, you shouldn't be afraid of anything that is thrown at you. I'll go on now." Evangeline said. The others were frozen from shock.

"You...You sure Evangeline?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline huffed and stepped out on stage.

"Just watch me." Evangeline said. She whispered to Miss Oshige to put on a certain song and the music began playing to the tune of "Do You Hear What I Hear" and Evangeline cleared her throat. The director was surprised to see Evangeline out on stage as he watched from a window in the door.

"All right. Here I go." Evangeline thought. Just as she was ready, Jennifer and Chachamaru joined her on stage as well.

"Don't worry Evangeline. We're not giving up either." Jennifer whispered. Evangeline smiled and the trio sang together while alternating between lines.

"Hey guys. Look. Everbody seems to be enjoying themselves again." Chamo said. As they paused for the song to pick up, Evangeline was about to start again when they heard a man's voice picking up the song.

"Huh? Hey. Who's singing that?" Mitsuki asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the voice." Sora said. Everyone started glancing around. When Evangeline saw who was singing, she gasped. Coming towards the stage with a microphone in his hand was Nagi Springfield! Everyone gasped.

"What?! But...But that's....!" Carol stuttered. Asuna and Negi's eyes widened.

"My father?!" Negi thought. Asuna was practically speechless along with Nekane and Anya. Nagi stepped up next to Evangeline and looked at her face as he continued to sing. Soon, Chachamaru and Jennifer stepped off stage.

"What is he...?" Evangeline thought. But soon, a smile was on her face and the two kept singing the song together. Together, Evangeline and Nagi sounded perfect as singing partners.

"Wow. There's something you don't see everyday." Yue said.

"Yeah. Is she actually smiling?!" Makie asked. Chachamaru and Jennifer smiled as they saw Evangeline smiling. After their song, the director was speechless as well. To finish up, Nekane sang "Silent Night" with Anya and Negi and Asuna sang "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and their show had the audience applauding again.

"Thank you everyone! We hope you enjoyed the show!" Negi said. After the show ended and everyone left, Sora and Layla counted the money and were happy to announce that they saved the children's hospital. Everyone cheered together.

"We all did it! Negi! Isn't that amazing?!" Chamo shouted. But when he looked for Negi, he couldn't find him or Evangeline.

"Hey, where's Negi?" Chamo asked. Asuna smiled and looked back into the cafeteria. Nagi sat on the stage with Negi and Evangeline by his side.

"But...father...I don't....understand. Why did you show up just now?" Negi asked.

"Is something wrong? Do you need us for something?" Evangeline asked. Nagi chuckled as he rested his arms on their shoulders.

"What? Can't I spend a holiday season with two of the most important people of my life? Or do I need your permission for that? Besides, I know that....the best present I could ever want is being with the people I care about this time of year. I mean...isn't that what Christmas is all about? Because I'm sure that's what it means." Nagi said. Negi and Evangeline smiled as they embraced Nagi in a group hug.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	12. Ch 12: Nagi's Special Time

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 12: Nagi's Special Time_**

Later that day, Nagi was true to his word. He came to spend the holidays with Negi, Nekane, Anya and Carol. Everyone was happy to welcome Nagi in and he hung his coat on the rack.

"Wow. Almost forgot what it's like having Christmas with my family." Nagi chuckled. He glanced down at a staring Evangeline.

"And, I can't forget about my favorite little witch. Right dear?" Nagi said. Evangline looked away.

"I'm not a "little witch" in case you forgot Springfield." Evangeline huffed. Nagi and Negi chuckled.

"Nagi, it's so good to have you with us. Would you care for some hot chocolate?" Nekane asked.

"Ah. Of course I would. It was a bit chilly coming over here." Nagi said. Nekane chuckled and walked off.

"Wow. I can't believe we really see you again Nagi. This is too cool." Asuna said. Nagi smiled and patted Asuna's head.

"Well, I hope you and Negi have been getting along at least Asuna. I'd hate to have Negi's partner starting fights with him." Nagi said. Asuna glanced at Negi and then chuckled nervously as she hugged him.

"What? Of course we haven't been fighting! Right Negi?" Asuna said. Negi nodded with a chuckle. Nagi took a seat by the fire as Negi sat by his side.

"I know what you're probably going to ask son. But don't worry. I won't be vanishing for a while now. I came to spend the holidays with my son...and that's what I'm planning on doing." Nagi said. Negi smiled. From afar, Ayaka felt a warmth inside that Negi was with his father again.

"It's really good to have you here father." Negi said. Nagi smiled and rested his hand on Negi's head as Nekane came back with Nagi's cocoa.

"Thank you Nekane. You kids must've had quite the night." Nagi said.

"Yeah. But thanks to our friends, we made it through. And the best part is the children's hospital is staying for good!" Fumika said. Everyone soon gathered around the fire to talk and catch up with one another. And after a while, Negi fell asleep by his father's side.

"Nekane? I think little Negi needs some sleep. Can you?" Nagi said. Nekane smiled and tapped Negi's shoulders. He muttered with his eyes half open.

"Come on Negi. Even a wizard needs his sleep. Let's get you to bed." Nekane said quietly. Kotaro helped as well as they brought Negi to his room and tucked him in. As Kotaro left, Negi wanted to tell Nekane something.

"What is it dear?" Nekane asked.

"I'm glad that my father is here with us." Negi said. Nekane smiled.

"Me too Negi. Me too." Nekane whispered. She kissed Negi on the forehead and closed the door. Soon enough, everyone went to bed as Nagi chose to sleep on the couch by the fireplace. Little did he expect that Evangeline drifted to sleep in a nearby chair with him. He took one look at her and chuckled quietly.

"Well, guess I know who I'll be seeing when I wake the next morning." Nagi thought "Good night McDowell." He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. The next morning, he was actually the first up following Nekane.

"Oh. Nagi. I didn't expect you up so early." Nekane said. Nagi chuckled and took a seat at the table. Soon, Negi and the others were up as well.

"Morning Negi." Nagi said. Negi smiled and sat at the table. Nekane gave Negi a glass of orange juice and Chamo joined Negi at his side.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Evangeline? She wasn't in bed last night." Jennifer asked. Nagi pointed behind him and they saw her still asleep at the chair.

"Oh master..." Chachamaru sighed. Chachamaru shook her gently and Evangeline just muttered.

"Not now..." she said. Asuna came over and sighed.

"Man. She must've been down here all night. All right then. Don't hate me for this Evangeline." Asuna said. She took her cell phone out and leaned towards her. She played the ring right by Evangeline's ear as loud as it could and Evangeline awoke with a fright.

"Dah! What the?! Who?!" Evangeline shouted. She saw Asuna chuckling and her eyes narrowed.

"Very funny Kagurazaka." Evangeline growled. Asuna chuckled and slowly stepped back. Nagi looked out the window and saw the snow shimmering in the sunlight.

"It sure is beautiful outside. How about Negi? Why don't you and your old man go out for some fun today?" Nagi chuckled. Negi's eyes bugged out and so did Chamo's.

"Wh...What?! Are you serious father?" Negi gasped. Nagi chuckled.

"Of course I am. It's been a while since I saw my boy." Nagi said with a wink. Chamo and Negi glanced at one another with big happy grins on their faces.

"I'd love to!" Negi shouted with glee. Nagi chuckled and invited Nekane, Carol and Anya along as well. They needed some well deserved "family time" after all this while. Nagi even invited Asuna, who nervously rejected at first before accepting.

"All right then. How about you McDowell? Or are you going to be a grumpy guss all day?" Nagi asked. Evangeline looked away with a huff.

"Fine. If you insist. I'm not about to let you out of my sight Springfield. You STILL have to get me out of this stupid child's body." Evangeline said. Nagi chuckled.

"Oh dear me. I almost forgot about that." Nagi said. He started to laugh with Evangeline grumbling.

"Hey! No way am I missing this! Count me in!" Kotaro shouted.

"Fine by me." Nagi said. So, everyone gathered their winter clothing and all went out into town. Negi was happy to be with his father again and Carol was extremely happy to be with her uncle Nagi. Asuna pondered to herself as they walked.

"Now why would Negi's father invite me for some "family time" too? I'm not related to Negi in anyway. So what is he talking about?" Asuna thought. The first thing everyone did was go out for a little Christmas shopping. Nagi and Negi were practically inseperable as they glanced around.

"Really son, it won't be much of a surprise at Christmas if you're seeing everything." Nagi chuckled. Negi blushed and walked off. Nagi chuckled.

"That little boy. I guess he just wants to be with his old man. I don't blame him." Nagi thought. As Negi walked away, he didn't look behind him and bumped into Asuna. She was with Kotaro at the moment.

"Oops! Sorry Asuna!" Negi gasped.

"Heh. It's OK. Negi? Mind if I ask something? Why do you think your dad invited me to come along too? I'm not really part of the family. I understand Evangeline, with her relation to your dad, but....me?" Asuna asked. Negi shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I've got no idea either." Kotaro said. Just then, Chamo spotted something.

"Hey. Check it out Negi!" Chamo said. Chamo pointed up and Negi and Asuna looked up. There was mistletoe on a shelf high up and some was sticking out over Asuna. Asuna blushed bright red as Chamo snickered. She grabbed Chamo.

"You little rat! You think I'd do that with his dad looking?!" Asuna shouted.

"You sure have a BIG mouth." Kotaro groaned. Nagi watched Asuna strangling Chamo and grinned. Evangeline watched Nagi from afar.

"What is that old fool thinking?" Evangeline thought. Later, Nagi invited his group to join him in some lunch at a local restaurant. They all sat together at a table with Chamo hiding beneath the table.

"This is really nice. I love it here Uncle Nagi." Carol said. Nagi chuckled.

"Now really Carol, your uncle's not THAT old yet." Nagi said. Everyone chuckled except Evangeline, who continued to eye Nagi. Nagi turned to Evangeline and saw her glare.

"What is it now Evangeline? Do I have something on my face?" Nagi asked. Evangeline looked away with a confused face.

"Is he.....no. He couldn't be. That old fool's playing nice, I know it." Evangeline thought. After lunch, they all went to the park for a festival. The park was decorated with various trees and they were all decorated with many different ornaments.

"Wow. Look at all of these beautiful trees." Nekane said. Anya and Carol nodded.

"Yeah. It's like being in a Christmas tree forest." Asuna added. Nagi smiled.

"Well, I'm happy that everyone is having a fun time." Nagi said. Everyone nodded before Nagi noticed Evangeline was gone.

"Hey. Where did Evangeline go? She was just with us." Negi asked.

"Huh. I thought I saw her not too long ago." Kotaro said. Carol started to look around as well.

"Don't ask me Negi. I wasn't paying attention to her until now." Chamo said. Nagi glanced around until he saw her inbetween two trees. She was walking by herself.

"Hmm.." Nagi thought. As Evangeline looked around the park, she stopped when she saw one of the ornaments on a tree. It looked like a man and woman together, with each looking like Nagi and Evangeline.

"Hmph. Ridiculous." Evangeline said.

"What is?" Nagi asked. Evangeline turned around and saw Nagi behind her. The two sat down together on a nearby bench as the others explored.

"What's the matter Eva? You've been so quiet lately." Nagi asked. Evangeline sighed.

"Just knock it off. I know you're picking on me. So just spill it. Why did you invite me along as well Springfield? You DO remember our history, right?" Evangeline groaned. Nagi nodded.

"I do remember Evangeline. But I'm not playing. I'm really trying to be nice to you. After all, you're the first witch that I took a liking to. You know THAT, right?" Nagi said resting his hand on her head. Evangeline glanced up at him.

"Yes." Evangeline muttered. Nagi smiled and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Eva. I haven't forgotten. Besides, seeing you like this, makes me confident that you're truly seeing the light." Nagi said. Tears began building in Evangeline's eyes.

"You...really mean that?" Evangeline asked. Nagi smiled and nodded.

"So, why don't we try and enjoy today a little more. All right?" Nagi asked. Evangeline wiped her eyes and nodded.

"All right then." Nagi said. He and Evangeline stood up and went to join the others. When Asuna got a chance, she asked Nagi why he invited her along too. Nagi chuckled.

"What's wrong Asuna? Can't I ask Negi's partner to join us for some fun as well?" Nagi said. Asuna looked away blushing.

"Well, the thing was....uh....uhhh....." Asuna stuttered. She just realized he called her "Negi's partner" and her thought of her future self came to mind.

"What?! Wait! I....I never said that we were....! We're just friends! That's it! You got me?! Friends! That's IT!" Asuna shouted. As she started shouting frantically, Nagi just laughed and even Evangeline let off a short chuckle before walking off. Negi watched Asuna from afar with Chamo on his shoulders.

"What's with her?" Chamo asked. They glanced at each other, with Negi just shrugging.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	13. Ch 13: The Snow Storm Child

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 13: The Snow Storm Child_**

As Negi and the girls were having fun in Wales, the same can be said about their older selves in the future. And at Negi and Asuna's new home, Rose was happy to be celebrating the holidays with her new family. She helped Negi and Asuna decorate the tree.

"When we're done, this tree is going to beautiful. What do you think Rose?" Negi asked. Rose nodded with a smile.

"I think it will too Mr. Springfield....oops! I mean, dad." Rose said. Negi chuckled.

"It's OK Rose. You don't need to worry about calling us that anymore. We're your family now. So don't feel nervous about calling us "mom" or "dad" either. OK?" Asuna asked.

"All right." Rose said. Kotaro and Karula came in with more things from the attic as they carried the boxes in.

"OK. I think that's the last of it." Kotaro said. Asuna chuckled.

"Thanks guys." Asuna said. Karula unpacked a box and found some stockings inside.

"Huh. Wonder why there's only two?" Karula said. Negi glanced back and he just remembered something.

"Oh. That's right. We still need to find Rose a stocking. Not to mention the others." Negi said.

"Right! It wouldn't be Christmas if Rose didn't have a stocking to join ours." Asuna said. Rose looked up at them and smiled.

"Well, why don't we take care of that now then? The tree can wait until we get back." Negi said.

"All right!" Rose cheered. Negi and Asuna chuckled. They drove out to a nearby store and looked for stockings. Rose found a cute one with a big heart sewn on the front of it.

"You like this one Rose? Hmm. It is really cute. Not to mention it matches that big heart of yours." Asuna said. Rose chuckled.

"So, can we get it?" Rose asked.

"Sure. Of course we can." Asuna said. Meanwhile, Negi was looking around the aisles when he saw Mana and Amna.

"Hey there girls. What are you doing out here?" Negi asked.

"What's it look like? We're doing some preparing for Christmas. That's what." Amna said with a wink.

"Yeah. Going to be the first Christmas I ever had with a dark twin of myself." Mana said. She and Amna eyed each other with a grin on their face.

"All right then, hope you girls enjoy your holidays." Negi chuckled.

"We will Negi. See ya around." Mana said. As they waved goodbye, Carol was just passing through an aisle when she saw Grace with Tiffany and Brittany.

"Rose! Hey!" Grace shouted. Rose turned and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Rose shouted. She rushed over and hugged Grace.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rose asked. Grace chuckled.

"What else? We were going Christmas shopping with our parents, but we wanted to hang together. Why not come along? I'm sure Negi and Asuna will let you." Grace said. Rose gasped and looked back at them browsing the aisle.

"But...I don't know if I can. This is the first Christmas we've had together as a family." Rose said.

"Uhh....I'm sure they'll let you. We're friends, remember?" Tiffany said. Brittany nodded.

"Well, all right. Hold on." Rose said. She quickly rushed back to Asuna and asked if it was all right. Asuna nodded with a smile and Rose smiled too.

"We might be here longer than we thought. If you want to walk home with your friends, it's fine by me. Besides, home isn't far from here. If you get lost, here. Call Evangeline on my cell phone. All right?" Asuna said. Rose nodded.

"Thanks!" Rose called. She rushed back to her friends and they all walked off. Negi watched with a chuckle.

"Rose certainly has been making some new friends, hasn't she?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded.

"She sure has." Asuna said. As they left the store, Grace sighed.

"Well, our parents all said we could walk around too. So, what do you say? Want to hit the arcade?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. That sounds pretty cool right now. Besides, I already got my gift shopping done." Brittany said.

"Me too." Tiffany added. Rose said she had only Negi and Asuna left, but she was still all right with going to the arcade.

"All right then! To the arcade we go!" Grace shouted.

"Yeah!" they all cheered. Back at the house, Evangeline was taking a nap in the back room when Jennifer came in.

"Evangeline? Are you still back here?" Jennifer asked. She groaned when she saw her asleep.

"I swear Evangeline. I worry about your age sometimes." Jennifer groaned. She rattled Evangeline enough so she would wake up.

"Huh? What is it?" Evangeline muttered. Jennifer sighed.

"We WERE supposed to bring the Christmas stuff down from the attic. But while you were back here looking for any Christmas things, we got it all done. Not to mention I just found you asleep!" Jennifer groaned.

"Hey. I've been having a tough time sleeping lately." Evangeline huffed. Jennifer grumbled as the phone rang. She went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh. Hey Negi. What? Is Rose home?" Jennifer asked. She looked around and told him she hadn't seen her yet.

"All right then. She has Asuna's cell phone. So if things get rough, you can call her. OK?" Negi asked. Jennifer nodded and hung up. Chachamaru came in after hearing the weather would be rough tonight. Evangeline emerged from the back room with a groan.

"Oh PERFECT. And I was resting up for a night flight." Evangeline sighed "Guess I'm grounded again." She went back into the room and shut the door.

"Evangeline! You must be a bat! You sleep enough to be one!" Jennifer shouted. Meanwhile, Rose and her friends were still inside the arcade playing. Grace and Rose were playing a two player competition game. It was a fighting game and Rose just won. Grace groaned and slammed her fists on the panel.

"Darn it! How could I lose?! I NEVER lose at this game!" Grace shouted "NEVER!" Rose and Tiffany giggled.

"And what's so funny?" Grace grumbled.

"It's....It's nothing. Never mind." Rose said. Just then, on a television on the reception counter, a news bulletin went off. It was broadcasting a snow storm that would be arriving soon. It advised people to take shelter soon, as the snow would be heavy.

"Oh no. I better get home now!" Rose thought. She started heading for the door after grabbing her winter clothing.

"What? Hey! Rose! Wait! It said to take shelter!" Grace called.

"I know! That's why I'm going home now! Before it gets here!" Rose shouted. She rushed out the door, leaving the others worried.

"Rose! Wait!" they shouted. Just then, Grace saw something on the counter. Rose forgot to take Asuna's cell phone with her when she raced off!

"Oh no! She left her cell phone behind. How is her family supposed to contact her?" Grace gasped. The phone started ringing and the screen read "Home" on the front. Grace answered it and it was Jennifer asking for Rose. When Grace told her what happened, Jennifer freaked out.

"She what?! OK girls! Just stay there and wait for your parents! We'll get Rose!" Jennifer said. As she hung up, Negi and Asuna came in.

"Phew. It's getting cold out there. Good thing we got back inside before that storm hit." Asuna said.

"Yeah. Too bad about Rose. That snow storm is coming and she's rushing back home! And, if I remember correctly, she doesn't know her way around town yet!" Jennifer shouted. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Rose did WHAT?!" Asuna shouted. They quickly woke Evangeline and told her they needed help finding Rose.

"All right. I'll help." Evangeline said. They all grabbed their gear and went looking for Rose. By the time they reached the arcade, Rose was already lost in the snow. And the storm was starting to come down.

"Great! Way to go Rose! You're running through a blizzard!" Rose thought. She tripped in the snow and fell flat on her face. She got up and wiped the snow from her face. She shivered and wrapped her scarf around her face.

"I'm freezing!" Rose stuttered. She continued on as cars passed her. Unfortunately, one of them that passed her was Asuna's car and they didn't see her!

"Anything yet sister?" Karula asked. Evangeline was using her powers to try and sense Rose's aura but she couldn't.

"No. This stupid storm is getting in the way! Everything is coming in blurry!" Evangeline groaned. Asuna looked out the window nervously.

"Rose! Please. Where are you?" Asuna muttered. As they continued to look, Rose was getting more lost and the snow was coming down so fast that it made street signs blurry to Rose's eyes.

"Oh man! I don't even know what street I'm on!" Rose shivered. The snow was soon up to her legs and she tripped again. The winds blew and her scarf was blown away, leaving Rose without something to cover her face. She shivered and put her hood up.

"Negi! Asuna! Help me!" Rose called. She got back up and kept going. Asuna's car was coming around another corner and passed by the arcade. Grace gave Asuna back her phone and asked if they could come and help find Rose.

"All right. Get in girls. Quick." Negi said. They climbed in and Negi drove off again. Meanwhile, Rose was sitting by a street lamp shivering.

"It's...really cold! Why....did I leave the arcade? Why did I even go there? I....should've stayed with Negi and Asuna!" Rose quivered. The light went on above her as she took a picture out of her pocket. It was their family portrait that Rose kept with her.

"Please. If...I ever see my family, I...I'll never go out alone again! I promise!" Rose shivered. Just then, a car horn was heard. Rose glanced and the headlights shined at her.

"Rose! We found you!" Asuna shouted. Rose gasped and rushed over. She quickly got in the back and was surrounded by her friends.

"Rose! Are you all right?! You scared us." Grace said. Rose panted and hugged herself tight.

"I'm....I'm really sorry. I thought....I was doing the right thing." Rose said.

"Well, you really could have stayed at the arcade and we would have come to get you. But all that matters now is your safe." Negi said. Rose thanked Negi and shivered.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a hot cocoa when we get home. Girls? You'd better stay with us until the storm is over." Asuna said.

"All right. We will." they said. When they got home, Rose was greeted by Kotaro and Chachamaru, who quickly drew a hot bath for her.

"Thanks. A hot bath sounds like just what I need....right now." Rose said. Rose shivered as she went inside and shut the door. Asuna saw her going inside and thought of something. As Rose settled into the water, she found Asuna coming in with her.

"What? A....Asuna?" Rose asked. Asuna shushed her quietly and hugged her.

"It's OK. I thought you could use a little motherly love right now. OK? Besides, I'm a bit nippy myself." Asuna said. Rose smiled and the two chuckled together.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	14. Ch 14: Konoka's Nutcracker Adventure

_**Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream**_

_**Chapter 14: Konoka's Nutcracker Adventure**_

While Rose warmed up in the future, returning to the past, Konoka was sitting by the fireplace admiring the Christmas tree. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful Christmas decorations that were hanging from the branches. The one that caught her eye in particular was the nutcracker hanging near the bottom of the tree. Setsuna came into the room with a cup of cocoa in both of her hands.

"Hey Konoka. What ya doing?" Setsuna asked. Konoka looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh. I'm just admiring the Christmas tree is all." Konoka said "It's really beautiful." Setsuna agreed as the girls worked very hard on it together. Setsuna handed Konoka one of the cups in her hand.

"It's getting late. Are you coming to bed soon?" Setsuna asked "Everyone is already asleep." Konoka looked up at Setsuna.

"I will. Just give me a few more minutes." Konoka said. Setsuna chuckled and walked off. She reminded Konoka not too late and Konoka told her to stop acting motherly to her. She put her cup down on the nearby table and laid down on her stomach to see the nutcracker.

"This is such a cool nutcracker. You know something? You're a lucky little ornament to be apart of Nekane's ornament collection for so long. She must REALLY care about you a lot." Konoka said. She sighed and looked at it's face.

"Oh. If you were real, I would really love to meet you." Konoka said. She slowly picked the nutcracker off the tree branch and she sat up with it still in her hands. Just then, Konoka's eyes were starting to droop a little. She could still see the nutcracker in her hands but it was blurry.

"Wow. I.....really am tired." Konoka said dazed. She yawned and said maybe a little snooze couldn't hurt her. She put the nutcracker on the ground and Konoka laid down and fell asleep. The next time she opened her eyes, everything had grown larger! She sat up and yawned. She stretched her arms out wide and looked around. When she saw everything, she shrieked in fear.

"Wha....what happened?!" Konoka said. She saw a giant clown doll that was under the tree and ran off. She crashed into a giant stuffed bear and shouted as she ran. But she accidentally tripped on some dangling tinsel and her foot was caught. She could hear someone coming towards her.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I come in peace!" Konoka said putting her arms up. But when she looked again, she saw Setsuna in a nutcracker soldier uniform and she was smiling at her.

"Huh? Set....Setsuna?" Konoka said.

"Who?" Setsuna said. She drew her sword and cut Konoka's leg free. She tipped her hat to Konoka and bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness Konoka. It made me feel good to hear such kind words." Setsuna said. She put her hat back on and the two looked at each other. Konoka still had an after shock after seeing Setsuna the same size she was.

"Setsuna? Is that....really you?" Konoka said feeling her face. Setsuna chuckled and held Konoka's hand.

"I do not know who you are speaking of. Do I remind you of someone perhaps?" Setsuna said. Konoka wasn't sure if this was the REAL Setsuna or someone who sounded and looked like her. But she didn't care. All Konoka knew was she felt much safer with her around.

"Oh.....you kind of do. But...it's OK. Thanks for.....helping me free." Konoka said. Setsuna asked Konoka if she would like to look around with her and she said she would love that. So, for the next half hour, the two of them played and laughed as they explored the magical place that the bottom of the tree was. They skated with candy cane skates, they climbed on top of some boxes and leaped onto a soft bunny doll stomach and other fun games.

"Wow! This is so much fun! Thanks!" Konoka said. Setsuna smiled and said she was welcome.

"Just remember Konoka. I'm always here.....to protect you." Setsuna said. As Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other smiling, they heard a wild shaking coming from one of the presents. As the sound intensified, Konoka hugged tightly on Setsuna. When the box bursted open, out came a giant rat in a crown and cape! It was the Rat King!

"Ha ha! Konoka! There you are!" the rat said. Setsuna told Konoka to stay behind her. She drew her sword and pointed it at the rat king. He started charging towards the two of them.

"Don't worry Konoka! I swear to protect you!" Setsuna shouted. But the rat king used it's tail and smacked Setsuna away. She landed on top of a jack-in-the-box and it's top popped. She went flying into the tree and got caught in a light strand. The rat king laughed and pulled out some kind of magic sceptre. And in a flash, he trapped Konoka in it and made a run for it! Setsuna got down quick enough to see the rat king running away.

"Miss Nutcracker! Help me!" Konoka shouted as loud as she could. Setsuna drew her sword and chased after him. But the rat king hopped in a passing toy train and he looked back with a evil grin. He laughed triumphantly as the train magically vanished! Setsuna stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? What? But how?!" Setsuna said "Something's fishy here." Just then, she heard someone say "You're telling me." right behind her. Setsuna looked and she saw Asuna as a tiny faerie with wings!

"Huh? Asuna?" Setsuna said. Asuna told her this was Konoka's dream and she could make ANYTHING happen. Setsuna asked why she was a faerie and Asuna shrugged. She said that this felt SO wrong being this small.

"So, what kind of faerie are you?" Setsuna said.

"Me? I'm the magical snow faerie that can help you reach the rat king's secret hideout." Asuna said. Setsuna said that was handy and asked for Asuna's help. Asuna agreed and she used her powers to make them vanish. When they re-appeared, they were higher up in the tree and they saw the rat king tied Konoka up in rope against the middle of the tree. He had a crown with him and he was trying to crown her!

"I know I like shiny jewels like any other girl....but I don't want that on my head! I CAN'T be your queen!" Konoka said.

"Yes you ARE! Now let us reign together!" the rat king said. He tried to crown Konoka but she kept moving her head quickly. The rat king was getting very annoyed. He told her to stay still but Konoka said she would never. The rat king hooked her head under one of his arms and he was about to crown her! But just then, Setsuna leaped onto the branch they were on.

"Halt! Release that girl you filthy excuse for royalty!" Setsuna shouted pulling her sword out. The rat king grabbed his sceptre and went to battle with Setsuna. As the two of them clashed, Asuna reached Konoka.

"Asuna?" Konoka said. Asuna told her that she would have to make up BIG time for this. She tried to make the rope vanish but she either made it tighter or made the knot worse!

"Stupid stick!" Asuna shouted. Meanwhile, Setsuna was winning the clash with the rat king. But the rat king was not the kind to play fair. He knocked Setsuna's sword away and clawed at her uniform. Setsuna growled and kicked the rat straight in the jaw! He lost some teeth and growled. He lunged at Setsuna and pinned her down.

"Ha! Who's going to help you now fool?!" the rat king snarled. Konoka shouted that she was and the rat king looked back. Asuna had gotten her free and Konoka looked at the rat king angrily. She saw a red wagon ornament hanging above and she got it down.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" the rat king said in a slightly different voice. Konoka pushed the wagon towards the rat king. He yelled in what sounded like Ayaka's voice as he rode down the light strands and the popcorn paths. He fell off the wagon and bumped into several ornaments as he fell towards the ground. His sceptre broke free of his hand and it fell behind him. When he hit the ground, his head popped off and it was Ayaka in a rat costume! The sceptre's tip hit the ground and fired at Ayaka.

"Oh no!" Ayaka shouted as she was getting sucked in. Konoka and Setsuna watched the entire thing from the branch. And it seemed clear to them that the rat king Ayaka was now trapped in her own sceptre.

"Hey! Let me out! This is NO way to treat a class representative!" Ayaka shouted as she banged on the glass ball at the top of the sceptre. Konoka thought that was weird but she looked at Setsuna's outfit.

"Do not worry. At least you are all right." Setsuna said. Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly and Setsuna smiled. She rubbed her back while saying her name constantly. In reality, Setsuna was shaking a sleeping Konoka to wake her up. Konoka woke up and she looked up at Setsuna.

"You fell asleep. Are you all right?" Setsuna said. Konoka looked out the window and it was daylight. Setsuna and Konoka were the only ones awake. Konoka said she must have fell asleep downstairs. Setsuna chuckled and said she'd meet her in the kitchen.

"What a dream. Well, at least it was a dream." Konoka said. She joined Setsuna in the kitchen as Asuna came in with a yawn.

"Hey Konoka, how are....hmm?" Asuna yawned. Just then, she looked by the tree and saw a tiny stick. It was the rat king's sceptre with Ayaka still trapped in it!

"Hey! Be a friend and let me out?" she said in a squeaky voice. Asuna's eyes widened with a freaked stare. She flicked the sceptre away like a used toohpick with Ayaka's squeaky voice yelling.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	15. Ch 15: Satomi, the Toy Maker

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 15: Satomi, the Toy Maker_**

As Ayaka inside the sceptre fell screaming, as soon as she hit the ground, Ayaka woke from her bed yelling. She looked around and saw she was in her room under her bed sheets. She sighed.

"Phew. Just a dream. A WEIRD one, but just a dream." Ayaka muttered. Just then, she heard a boom in Satomi's room.

"Satomi! What blew up this time?!" Ayaka shouted.

"Uhh...nothing Ayaka!" Satomi chuckled. In her room, she had black soot all over her face and there were metal remains of whatever she was attempting to make now. Her roommate was Chao.

"I guess this was a bad idea." Chao muttered. Satomi groaned and wiped her face with a rag.

"Yeah. That's the fifth time something I made exploded. I can't understand it! Why does everything I make blow up?!" Satomi sighed. She sighed and tossed the rag on the bed. She took a stick of chalk and scribbled all across her miniature chalkboard. She growled.

"I'm having an off week! I've got a case of the invention block or something." Satomi said.

"Hey. Cheer up. So something didn't work this time." Chao smiled. Satomi stared at her with a glum face.

"Did you not hear me? This was the FIFTH time my inventions exploded! I can't stand it!" Satomi growled. Chao sighed as Satomi growled.

"Calm down. Maybe you need a change of scenery for your blockage to clear up." Chao said. Satomi groaned.

"But I don't know what the problem really is! What if being in a different environment doesn't help me?" Satomi asked. Chao sighed and tossed her scarf to her.

"What's going on?" Satomi asked. Chao grabbed her coat and turned to her.

"If it will make you try, I'll go with you. So come on. Let's try finding somewhere new and try to clear that problem of yours." Chao said. Satomi looked away and then nodded at Chao. She smiled and led Satomi downstairs. Meanwhile, Ayaka, Asuna and the others were at the kitchen table.

"Man. That IS a weird dream." Kotaro said. Asuna chuckled.

"Well, it's funny that you ended up trapped in a stick and I just flicked you away. You sure have bad dreams, don't ya blondie?" Asuna chuckled. Ayaka growled.

"Hey! Watch it bells!" Ayaka shouted. Negi chuckled nervously as he saw Satomi and Chao pass by.

"We'll be out for a while Negi. I think Satomi needs some air." Chao said. Negi nodded, reminding them not to be back late.

"We won't professor." Satomi called as Chao pushed her out the door. They headed downtown and through the crowds of people.

"Great. Some scenery change. Now we're crowded out!" Satomi groaned. Chao started pushing her way through as best as she could.

"Hey. At least....we're not locked away in your room anymore." Chao groaned. Satomi fought her way through the crowd and eventually broke free. But she tackled into an old man and they both fell down.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Satomi shouted. The man chuckled and helped himself up.

"Don't worry dear. I'm fine." he said. Satomi helped him onto his legs and Chao came rushing over.

"Hey Satomi, you all right?" Chao asked. Satomi nodded and asked the man the same question. He had big glasses on his face, almost like Satomi's, and he wore a big dark red jacket.

"Yes. I'm all right dear. These bones are tougher than I appear to be." he chuckled. Satomi and Chao chuckled as well. Satomi looked at the ground where he fell and saw a broken toy train.

"Uh oh. I think you dropped something." Satomi said. The man looked down and sighed.

"Again? Gosh darn it." he said. He leaned over to pick the train up.

"I don't believe this keeps happening. That's the third one I've broke." he said. Satomi asked if she could look at it and he handed it to her. She checked it out thoroughly and smiled.

"Well, this doesn't look so bad." Satomi said "I could help fix it." The man could really tell that Satomi had a knack for making things.

"Yeah. My friend really likes making things too. Recently, she's had inventor blockage and I thought she needed a little scenery change." Chao said. The man chuckled.

"Well, I do believe I could someone like you to help me at my workshop. Think you can?" he asked. Satomi glanced at a nodding Chao and she nodded too.

"All right then. By the way, my name is Satomi." Satomi said. The man introduced himself as Henry as the three walked off. Back in Nekane's living room, Asuna sat alone. She held both the turtle doves in her hand and looked at them.

"OK. So I keep one of these....and I give the other to someone special. But....who?" Asuna thought. She could only think of two people, Negi and Konoka.

"Negi? Or Konoka? Who am I going to pick?! Ugh! Come on brain! Think!" Asuna thought. She put one in her pocket to try and make it easier. But she still couldn't decide who to pick.

"Man. Why does this have to be so hard?" Asuna groaned. Chamo came to Asuna's side and hopped on the chair arm.

"Hey. What are ya doing there Asuna?" Chamo asked. Asuna sighed. She looked at the turtle dove's face.

"Nothing Chamo. Nothing." Asuna sighed. Meanwhile, Henry led Satomi and Chao into his workshop, an old wooden house outside of town. Inside, they found toys galore.

"Wow. You made all these?" Satomi asked. Henry nodded.

"Yep. Made them from my own two hands. But lately, I haven't been making them like I used to." Henry sighed. As Satomi looked around at the toys around her, Chao asked why and Henry mentioned that his spark to invent new things had just gone out lately.

"Really?" Chao said. She glanced at Satomi and a grin came to her face.

"Hey. Maybe my friend can help get your spark going again." Chao said. Satomi glanced back.

"What? What do you mean Chao? I can't make toys. I create more HIGHLY ADVANCED stuff like robots and machines!" Satomi huffed. Chao chuckled and rubbed Satomi's head.

"Believe me. Satomi's your girl." Chao said. Chao quickly whispered to Satomi that this could be the ticket to freeing her of her problem.

"You think?" Satomi whispered.

"Yeah. Go on. Just give it a try. Maybe it'll clear that inventor's block you have." Chao whispered.

"Well, all right. If you say so." Satomi whispered. After settling in, Chao told Satomi she had some errands to run and she would be back. Even after being reminded of Chao's words earlier, she figured Satomi would do better on her own and left.

"D'oh! I knew she was going to do that!" Satomi thought. But even despite that, Satomi started getting to work along Richard's side. She looked over some of the other toys that Richard had make that didn't come out so well.

"Oh. I think I see the problem with this one. OK. Let me just tinker with it a bit." Satomi said. As she fiddled with the toy train from before, Henry watched on. When she was finished, the train was working good as new.

"Hey. What do you know? It didn't blow in my face." Satomi said. Henry chuckled.

"You must have a talent for making toys." Henry said. Satomi smiled and continued working.

"Well, the stuff I make is usually a little more complicated. But these seem surprisingly familiar." Satomi said. As she tinkered with toys, she felt as if her blockage was just vanishing from her mind. Her ideas started flowing freely and she even made new toys on the spot.

"Hey! I think I got it!" Satomi thought. As she continued on, she definetly felt her blockage had completely vanished.

"Are you feeling better now?" Henry asked. Satomi nodded confidently.

"Yeah. Who knew making toys would be this much fun? Besides, I'm already getting a lot more ideas from this. It's unbelievable." Satomi chuckled. Henry chuckled as well. He started working alongside her as well.

"Well, if you ever needed a job, I would definetly reccomend the toy industry. You sure would make a lot of children happy." Henry said. Just then, the thoughts of her classmates came to mind and she glanced at the toys she made.

"Hey. That gives me an idea." Satomi thought. Meanwhile, Nagi and Negi were outside building a snowman together. Negi had trouble lifting the head up and Nagi helped lifting it up.

"Don't worry Frosty. If we're lucky, this little snowman is about to have a new friend." Nagi chuckled. Frosty chuckled as well.

"That's great. I have been feeling a little lonely out here anyway." Frosty laughed. Negi put pink buttons for it's eyes and stuck a carrot in it's face for the nose.

"This one is going to be perfect for Frosty father. Don't you think?" Negi said. Nagi chuckled.

"If not, we have two fancy looking snowmen to show off to the neighbors." Nagi said. The three looked at each other and laughed. Satomi came by with a bag over her shoulders and waved to Negi before heading in.

"My goodness. What is that bag for?" Negi thought. When Satomi came inside, she called to the others and showed her the toys she made with Henry.

"No way. You made these? Cool!" Fuka shouted.

"Yeah! They're so cool Satomi!" Fumika shouted. Satomi chuckled.

"Well, I've got plenty made. So, if you like to try them out, go ahead." Satomi said. As she left the toys for the others, she went to her room and sat down on her bed. She felt a tap on the shoulder and glanced back to see Chao.

"What the?! Hey! I thought you had errands!" Satomi groaned. Chao laughed.

"Well, that was a little lie actually. But how'd it go?" Chao asked. Satomi grinned confidently and looked back at the stuff sitting around her.

"All right then. Time to get back to work." Satomi said. And as she went on, even through the night, nothing else blew up in Satomi's face and she felt that the old Satomi was back.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	16. Ch 16: Nekane's Holiday Surprise

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 16: Nekane's Holiday Surprise_**

In her home, Nekane was in her bedroom reading a Christmas story. The book's title was "Miracle on 34th Street" and she just loved reading it. She had started the book a while ago and was just finishing it today.

"Nothing better than spending a quiet day at home." Nekane said with a sigh. She glanced at her calendar and the date was December 17th.

"Oh my. I can't believe how fast we've been going through December. It's already half way through the month and...." Nekane said. Just then, she gasped.

"Wait a minute. I almost forgot. I still need to do a little more Christmas shopping. Oh. How could I have been so forgetful?" Nekane thought. She put her book down and went into the living room to grab her coat and scarf. Negi and his class was out exploring town today, so no one was home other than Anya and Nagi.

"Hello Nekane. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Nagi asked.

"Sorry Nagi, but I just remembered that I need to do a little shopping today." Nekane said.

"Mind if I come along too Nekane? You may need some additional help." Anya asked. Nekane smiled and patted Anya's head.

"Good idea Anya. I would get done a lot faster if I had some extra hands." Nekane said. Nagi chuckled and offered to come along as well. The three left together and Nekane made sure to lock the door. Meanwhile, Negi and his class was out in a field having a snowball fight with each other. Negi watched from afar with Carol at his side.

"Wow. Look at them go. Don't they ever get tired?" Carol said. Negi chuckled.

"Well, sometimes I wonder that myself." Negi chuckled. Down in the snow, Asuna and Ayaka were really going at each other.

"All right Ayaka! Time to settle the score!" Asuna called. Ayaka chuckled.

"It's the rematch since that last snowball battle from last year!" Ayaka shouted. Snowballs were flying and hitting everything in sight. Shade was struck in the back of the head and fell face first into the snow.

"Ha! I got ya!" Sakurako shouted. But she was suddenly struck in the face by Shade as well.

"What was that you were saying?" Shade chuckled. Sakurako groaned and started making another snowball.

"I got you now!" Fei Kū shouted as she chased the twins.

"Hey! No fair! Kaede! Help!" Fuka shouted. Fei Kū laughed as they continued to run across the field. In town, Nagi, Nekane and Anya just entered the town square and the streets were filled with commotion.

"Wow. Almost forgot what it's like around here during Christmas." Nagi chuckled. As they strolled, Nagi watched the snow coming down from above.

"So, what do you need to do Nekane?" Anya asked.

"Hmm. Let's see. I need to get a few things for dinner and I still need to find a gift for Negi as well. I can't believe I've been so busy reading my books that I forgot." Nekane chuckled. Anya sighed and chuckled.

"That's like you Nekane, can't take your mind off a story once you start reading it." Anya said. The two girls chuckled as Nagi smiled.

"Well, I know something you could probably do sometime. I heard Negi telling me about how he and his class actually prepared dinner for you two last year and had a lot of fun." Nagi said. Anya and Nekane nodded, remembering that day very well.

"So, why don't we have a little surprise party for Negi and his class to thank them for spending the best time of year with us?" Nagi added.

"Hmm. That's actually not a bad idea Nagi. We only have a small welcoming plate of cookies and cocoa when they arrived. I bet everyone would really be full of Christmas cheer if we had that." Nekane smiled.

"Yeah. Let's do it Nekane. I'll help in anyway I'll try." Anya said confidently. Nagi smirked.

"So it's a plan then. Let's get to it ladies." Nagi said. Nekane and Anya nodded and started looking around for places they could browse for party supplies. As they did, they were passing by the field where Negi and his class were playing.

"Oh. I almost forgot. We can't let Negi find out. If he found out, then sooner or later, so would the other girls. And that would ruin it." Nekane muttered. Nagi winked and said that he would make sure Negi didn't find out. He went down to the field, arming himself with a snowball, and crept up behind a silent Evangeline. Richie sat by her side.

"Look at them. What a bunch of nuts. How they think a snowball fight is fun is just....." Evangeline groaned. Just then, Nagi threw the snowball and it struck Evangeline in the back of the head. She growled and looked back to see Nagi laughing.

"What's the matter love? Never had someone throw a snowball at you before?" Nagi laughed. Evangeline growled and started forming a snowball.

"You're going to get it now Springfield! Come back here!" Evangeline shouted. Richie tailed Evangeline and Nagi barking happily. Jennifer laughed as she watched Nagi running from Evangeline laughing.

"Look out Nagi! Or Evangeline's going to get ya!" Jennifer shouted. From afar, Nekane and Anya watched them with smiles on their faces.

"I just hope they don't tire Nagi out sooner than we need him too." Anya chuckled. The two walked off and entered a nearby grocer.

"All right Anya. Now, let's get to work." Nekane said. Together, the two went browsing around for what they needed. As they did, Nekane started wondering what she should find for Negi for Christmas.

"Oh dear. I still need to find Negi a present. But, the only question is what? Negi's very dear to me and I have to make sure he knows it." Nekane thought. Anya watched Nekane's expressions as she glanced around and started feeling worried.

"Uh oh. Nekane's got that look on her face again." Anya muttered. Meanwhile, the girls were still throwing snowballs at each other and Evangeline was still chasing after Nagi.

"Come on Eva! Can't you go any faster?" Nagi laughed. Evangeline stopped and caught her breath.

"As soon as I get out of this ridiculous body, I'll show YOU Springfield!" Evangeline shouted. From afar, Asuna started laughing.

"Ha! I knew it! There's no way you could've caught up to Nagi that easily. You're WAY out of shape Evangeline!" Asuna laughed. As she laughed, Evangeline threw a snowball at Asuna's face.

"Watch it Kagurazaka." Evangeline growled. As the girls played, Negi suddenly remembered something as well.

"Hmm? What is it Negi?" Carol asked.

"I almost forgot. I still need to find Nekane something for Christmas as well. Oh dear. I can't believe I forgot." Negi said. He called out to Nagi and asked if he could watch the girls. Nagi agreed, having too much fun to remember about Nekane and Anya.

"All right then. Carol? Can I ask for your assistance?" Negi asked. Carol nodded. Snowballs continued to fly as Ayaka was struck in the back.

"Got ya class rep!" Makie shouted. Ayaka growled and eyed Makie, who gulped.

"Why you little! Get back here ribbon brain!" Ayaka shouted. She started chasing after Makie. Meanwhile, Nekane and Anya were taking a break at the town square fountain.

"Phew. All right. Is this everything yet Nekane?" Anya asked.

"I don't know. We've been looking around for a while and I still haven't found anything for Negi. I don't know what to do." Nekane said. Anya saw a nearby vendor and an idea came to her head.

"Hey Nekane? I'll be right back. All right?" Anya asked. Nekane nodded and Anya went rushing off. As she did, a young man sat by Nekane's side.

"Excuse me miss. Is this seat taken?" he asked. Nekane shook her head and the man thanked her. Nekane sighed and crossed her arms on her lap.

"Is something wrong miss? You seem in a down mood right now." he said.

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just having a little Christmas shopping dilemma. I have a young cousin, who I love very dearly and I can't seem to find anything special for him for Christmas." Nekane muttered.

"Hmm. I see. That is a problem. Are you sure you can't find anything for him?" he asked. Nekane nodded sadly and looked at a photo of Negi in a locket she had around her neck, which was the present Negi gave to her last year.

"Well, don't feel that way. I'm sure you'll find something for your friend. After all, if it wasn't for Christmas, we wouldn't have this special time of year to be with our loved ones. Right?" he said. Nekane nodded.

"I know. But he's very special to me and I want him to know that." Nekane said. The man chuckled and rested his hand on Nekane's shoulder.

"Let me tell you something that my father once told me. If you have someone you love dearly to you, and they feel the same way about you, sometimes a gift isn't really necessary." he said. Nekane glanced at the man confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's like this. If your cousin already has someone loving and caring like you in his life, then what other present could he possibly asked for? Sometimes, just showing your love for another is the greatest gift they could ever receive for Christmas. And I know. I'm speaking from a life experience." he said. Nekane pondered for a moment as the thought settled into her mind.

"Yes. Yes, you're absolutely right. My greatest treasure is little Negi and I know that the love he gives is all I could ever ask for too." Nekane said. The man chuckled as he heard a whistle going off.

"Well, I need to be going now. Merry Christmas ma'am." he said. Nekane waved and thanked him for the talk. As he left, Negi was passing by.

"Oh. Negi!" Nekane muttered. She saw the bags sitting by her legs and she slid them under her legs.

"Nekane? What are you doing out here?" Negi asked with a chuckle. Nekane chuckled and started blushing.

"Oh. It's nothing important Negi. Don't worry." Nekane said. Negi chuckled nervously and passed her by. Once Negi left, Nekane sighed and Anya came back.

"Hey Nekane, come with me. I think I found something you can give to Negi for Christmas. Come quick!" Anya said. She brought Nekane to the vendor and she got a glance at what she wanted to show her. Nekane gasped.

"Oh Anya, it's perfect." Nekane said. In the field, Asuna and the others were still playing and Asuna was starting to wear out.

"Look out Asuna!" Konoka shouted. A snowball came flying and whacked Asuna in the head. Out of her pocket fell the two turtle doves. When she saw them, she gasped. She quickly picked them up before seeing Setsuna and Konoka's feet in front of her.

"Asuna? What are you doing? What are those?" Setsuna asked. Asuna chuckled and told them secretly behind a tree.

"Oh. That's cool. Do you know who you want to give the other one to?" Setsuna asked. Asuna sighed.

"No. I can't figure out who either." Asuna said. She glanced at Konoka who chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Don't worry about me Asuna. I already know you and I are friends forever. Why not give it to Negi since you two really are good friends?" Konoka asked. Asuna stared at the turtle dove in her hand.

"Maybe..." Asuna muttered. Back home, everyone enjoyed the special party Nekane and Anya set up for them. There was so much Christmas cheer that Nekane was all warm inside her heart. In her room, she finished her book after hiding Negi's present in a drawer in her dresser. She glanced at the drawer with a smile on her face.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	17. Ch 17: Chisame's Lonely Evening

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 17: Chisame's Lonely Evening_**

If there was one thing that her classmates knew about Chisame, she was very non-social and considered her class to be a living nightmare. Chisame just couldn't stand it anymore. Between all this crazy Christmas cheer and the insanity of her class, Chisame was going to lose it.

"Agh! I can't take it! All this noise! Noise! NOISE!" Chisame growled. She was locked in her room at her laptop but the noise downstairs could still penetrate her room and drive her nuts.

"Gah. For crying out loud....PIPE DOWN!" Chisame shouted. But it didn't seem to work, as their cheer was too loud for them to hear her.

"Hey. Did you hear something?" Asuna asked. Yue shrugged and Chisame groaned. She covered her ears with her pillow and laid down in bed.

"Calm down Chisame. Maybe a decent night's sleep will do you good." Chisame muttered. She eyed her clock and it read 8:39 pm. After shutting down her laptop and closing her eyes, Chisame drifted off to sleep without realizing she was in for a rude awakening. The next morning, she woke up bright and early.

"Aw man. That was a pretty good night's sleep. Guess they decided to tone it down last night." Chisame muttered. She put her glasses on and quickly got changed.

"OK then. Now for some breakfast." Chisame said. As she entered the kitchen, she already found Negi and the others eating.

"Huh?! What the?" Chisame said. The others glanced at her and Negi smiled.

"Oh. Chisame. Good morning. We were wondering where you were." Negi said.

"Great! There goes my quiet morning breakfast." Chisame thought. As she went to eat her breakfast, she found the only space available was next to Konoka.

"It only gets worse, doesn't it? Konoka like....never shuts up." Chisame thought. After breakfast, Nekane asked if she could help shovel some of the snow that built up around the house. Chisame accepted with a sigh.

"This can't possibly be any worse, can it?" Chisame thought. She proved herself wrong when while she was shoveling, the shovel struck a tree and snow fell down on her.

"Gah! I HATE this day!" Chisame growled. She stormed back inside, still covered in snow, and went right up to her room without stopping or saying a word to anyone else she passed.

"Ha! What happened to YOU Chisame?! Did you leap in a snow bank or something?!" Kotaro laughed. Chisame took some snow on her shoulder and threw it at Kotaro's face. In her room, she slammed the door shut and threw off her winter clothes with a growl.

"That is IT! I have had it with this place! Ever since I got here, there's been too many crazy Christmas loving fools to deal with, I've embarrassed myself during that show and...not to mention....I just got a whole pile of snow dumped on me!" Chisame screamed. A knock came at her door and it was Carol and Jennifer.

"Hi Chisame! How are you today?" they said. Chisame groaned.

"Great. Now THEM?" Chisame thought. When she asked what they wanted, the two glanced at each other and smiled. They gave Chisame a sweater that they said Nekane helped them sew and there was only one problem with it. The girls accidentally forgot to put a head hole in it.

"Uhh...Carol? Where is she supposed to put her head in?" Jennifer whispered.

"Ehh....oh geez. Good point." Carol said. Jennifer and Carol glanced at Chisame and chuckled nervously.

"Uhhh....surprise?" they both said nervously. They left and closed her door gently before Chisame growling intesified.

"OK. This crazy world has to have an exit! So, I'm gonna make one! I mean, come on! Who wears a sweater without a hole for the head?!" Chisame shouted. Later that day, she decided that she wasn't going to stick around any longer and devised an "escape plan" for herself. First, she wrote a note and placed it on the counter and then left in the dark of the night.

"Finally. Now I can actually escape to sanity before they realize what's happening." Chisame thought. As she ran off, a sinister smile was on her face. Later that night, Chisame reached the airport but found out that all planes out of Wales were delayed due to weather issues.

"Dang it! Well, I suppose riding a train out shouldn't be that hard. Anything to get out of this mad house." Chisame thought. She then started off for the train station as Negi woke up that night to get a glass of water. He found Chisame's note on the fridge and he read it. The note read:

_Dear fellow classmates,_

_I cannot simply deal with the insanity that I constantly have to endure from being around you! I'm heading for home in any possible way I can. If you want to find me, call Mahora Academy. Oh, and "Merry Christmas" girls._

_- Chisame_

Negi gasped and quickly awoke the others.

"She...She what? Can she really do that?!" Makie shouted.

"But...I thought Chisame liked us." Sakurako said. Yue figured if Chisame was being that way in class and how she constantly left class, they were definite signs that she didn't like them.

"Even so, to just walk off like this without telling us?" Nodoka stuttered. Satomi sighed.

"That fool. Doesn't she remember how cold it was supposed to be tonight? She's probably freezing her butt off out there." Satomi groaned. Evangeline huffed figuring this would be better.

"Hey! Chisame's one of us too ya know!" Fuka shouted.

"Yeah! And whether she hates us or not, we can't leave her behind!" Fumika added. Asuna chuckled and patted Evangeline's head.

"Doesn't this seem familiar Evangeline?" Asuna asked. Evangeline's eyes squinted and asked what she meant by that.

"Don't you remember last Christmas Evangeline? When you were lost in that snow storm on Christmas Eve?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline gasped as she suddenly remembered. Evangeline looked away.

"Oh. Yes. Now I do." Evangeline muttered. Chachamaru rested her hand on Evangeline's shoulder and she looked up at her with a smile.

"Well, we'd better do something. Negi? Let's go find her." Nagi said. Negi nodded and the two quickly rushed to get dressed. Meanwhile, Chisame had just reached the train station shivering.

"D...D...D...Dang! Forgot how cold it was supposed to b...b...be tonight!" Chisame shuddered. After she set up a ride for the next town, she shook the snow off her and took a seat. She found a magazine next to her and read it.

"Sorry girls. But face facts. You're just too insane for my taste of classmates. How is it I could have been stuck with girls as crazy as you is beyond me." Chisame thought. As she read on, a man took a seat next to her. He had a short white beard and was dressed in a big coat and a cap.

"Oh. Hello there little lady. Are you going out as well? Pretty chilly weather to be traveling by yourself now, isn't it?" he asked. Chisame huffed and looked away. The man looked closer at her face and saw the look in her eyes.

"What happened? Is something troubling you?" he asked. Chisame eyed him and looked away.

"No. I just wanted to get away from a few people that completely annoy the daylights out of me." Chisame muttered. The man took off his cap and set it on his lap.

"Oh. Troublesome classmates, huh?" he asked. Chisame looked at him confused as to how he could've guessed it was her classmates that she couldn't stand and he just said he had a knack for guessing people's problems. Chisame sighed.

"Even so, I can't stand being around them and all this "Christmas cheer" that keeps radiating off them. It's unnatural. I just want classmates that are more "normal" like me and a teacher who isn't a ten year old pipsqueak." Chisame huffed. The man sighed and put his hand on Chisame's shoulder.

"Come on now, I'm sure that deep down, they all care about you just as much as you care about them." he said. Chisame stuttered and looked away blushing bright red.

"Y..Yeah right! As if I could ever have concern for anyone as insane and off hinged as them." Chisame said "I just want a Christmas Day where I don't deal with them. That's ALL I'd ever wish for." As Chisame read on, the man glanced at the corner of the room and then back at her.

"So, you just want a Christmas where you're alone, huh?" he asked. Chisame glanced at him.

"Pretty much." she said. He chuckled and she glanced at him.

"Well then, can you tell me what that little machine is over there in the corner?" he asked. Chisame took a look and said it was a nickelodeon, an old player.

"Hmm. I think that, maybe, you should have a little look at it before you go deciding that you want to spend Christmas alone. What do you say?" he asked. Chisame sighed and figured it couldn't hurt. She went over and deposited a nickel in the slot.

"All right. Let's see." Chisame thought. She glanced inside as the player began to show an young girl, about Carol's age, going downstairs for Christmas morning. A toy train goes around the bottom of the tree and the child is sad to see that she doesn't see her father anywhere.

"What the?" Chisame muttered. As it went on, it showed the father working late on a freight train and watching the tracks ahead of him with the chilly winds. It continued on to show that the father still has his daughter's love in his heart and he doesn't feel alone anymore. By the end, Chisame was speechless.

"Hey....uhhh...." Chisame said.

"Call me Nicholas." Nicholas replied.

"Mr. Nicholas, I....do people really celebrate Christmas alone? I thought that was only in movies and stuff." Chisame asked.

"No my dear. It's real too. Those who aren't with their family or friends tend to be extremely sad on Christmas when it finally comes. But it's the thought and memories that still linger in your heart that really makes you feel that you're not alone on Christmas." Nicholas explained. As Chisame thought about it, she started figuring that the reason Class 2-A was acting that way was because they treat each other like they were one big family.

"So, that's what it means. Celebrating Christmas with your friends...." Chisame muttered. As she stood there lost and unsure what to do next, Nagi and Negi came rushing into the station.

"Miss Chisame! There you are!" Negi called. Chisame glanced back and saw Negi approaching.

"Hello professor. Sorry I troubled you." Chisame said. Nagi crossed his arms and looked at Chisame's face.

"Well, come on now. Everyone is worried sick about you back at Nekane's home and they'd really like to see you again." Nagi said. Chisame looked up at Nagi's face.

"They....They would?" Chisame asked. She decided to join Negi and Nagi in returning to Nekane's home. But just as she wanted to thank Mr. Nicholas, she saw he had disappeared.

"What the? Who....Who was that guy?" Chisame thought. Putting it aside, she hurried home and was greeted by her classmates. Asuna apologized for all the chaos they seemed to cause up and promised that they wouldn't try and make so much in the future. Chisame looked around at her fellow classmates and smiled.

"All....All right." Chisame muttered.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	18. Ch 18: Negi's Day Out

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 18: Negi's Day Out_**

The next day, Asuna sat by the fireplace with the other turtle dove still in her hand. She sighed and groaned.

"Come on Asuna! It can't be THIS hard to pick someone to give this other bird too. But, Konoka is my best friend and Negi....and I...." Asuna thought. In her head, she pictured herself, Negi and Rose fifteen years later and just groaned more.

"Why can't I do this?!" Asuna shouted. Negi and Chamo came in shortly after she shouted.

"Asuna? What is the matter?" Negi asked. Asuna froze up and glanced at the turtle dove in her hand. She chuckled nervously and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Oh. Nothing Negi! Just nothing!" Asuna chuckled. Negi chuckled and asked if Asuna was going to do anything today.

"No. Not really Negi. Setsuna and Konoka were going out today and the others are pretty busy with it being close to Christmas. So, what's up?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me today. I needed a little help with something and I knew you could help me." Negi said. Asuna blushed at first but she understood what Negi said.

"Uhh....all right." Asuna said. But from afar, Ayaka had heard them starting from "like to go out with me", even though she couldn't hear the rest, and she was growling.

"Professor Springfield?! What are you thinking?!" Ayaka thought. Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka entered the room after going out earlier and saw Ayaka angry.

"Uh oh. The class rep's got that angry look in her face." Madoka muttered.

"Come on. Let's beat it before she drags us into this again." Kakizaki whispered. The other two nodded nervously and started slinking away without Ayaka even noticing them. As Asuna and Negi left, Ayaka growled.

"You little witch! You might have tried to get Professor Takahata to like you, but if you think you can steal Professor Springfield.....you've got another thing coming!" Ayaka thought. She got so angry that when she slammed her fist on the counter, she left a small crack. Kotaro glanced at it when he passed by and was a little surprised.

"Whoa." he muttered. Outside, Negi, Chamo and Asuna were soon going out towards the town.

"So Negi, what do you need help with?" Asuna asked. Negi looked away nervously.

"Well, I still can't find anything for my father for Christmas. This is important to me and it's been driving me crazy all this time." Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll help you Negi. After all, isn't that what having a friend is for?" Asuna asked. Chamo stared at Asuna questionably.

"What?" Asuna said.

"Since when did you say you were FRIENDS after all you've done to little Negi?" Chamo chuckled. Asuna groaned and grabbed Chamo, strangling him in her hands.

"Hey! Who said I had to say we were friends to prove it? Besides, I...." Asuna said. But she stopped when she heard someone calling out. Asuna and Negi glanced back and saw Sora and Rosetta.

"Huh? Hey! Negi! Asuna!" Sora shouted. Asuna and Negi smiled and waved, with Chamo still struggling in her hand.

"Sora! Rosetta! Hello there!" Negi called. Chamo groaned and slipped right out of Asuna's hand.

"Man. She has quite the grip." Chamo groaned. Sora and Rosetta rushed over just as Ayaka was following Negi and Asuna from behind.

"Hey guys, why are you guys here?" Asuna asked. Sora chuckled.

"We were given a week off for the holidays thanks to our boss and we decided to spend it here. Sora and I were just about to head into town. What are you guys up to?" Rosetta asked. Negi and Asuna chuckled.

"We were actually going to do the same thing. Why don't we go together?" Asuna asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Sora chuckled. Asuna asked Negi if that was all right with him and he agreed.

"Cool then. Let's go guys!" Asuna shouted. As they all went off, Ayaka was left madder than before.

"So, now the WHOLE gang is together is it? Well, you're not going to get Professor Springfield without a fight Asuna! You got me?!" Ayaka thought. She started following them from behind with someone watching Ayaka. It was Yue and Nodoka.

"What's with Ayaka?" Nodoka asked.

"Who knows? She's too much of a crazy nut to really figure out." Yue shrugged. In town, Negi and Asuna heard carolers singing and there were bell ringers all around.

"Sure is musical down town, isn't it?" Rosetta asked. The others nodded. As they entered a department store, Sora dropped some money in the ringer's pot.

"Thank you miss." he said. Sora chuckled.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." Sora said. The man chuckled and continued ringing his bell as they went inside. There were Christmas decorations as far as the eye could see. Giant plastic candy canes, decorated Christmas trees and lights were placed all around.

"Wow. Look at everything. It's so beautiful." Negi said. Rosetta nodded. The two glimpsed at each other and then away blushing.

"All right then Negi. You wanted to find a gift for your dad? Then let's get to it." Asuna said. Negi nodded and followed her as they went off. Sora glanced down at Rosetta and took something out of her bag. She handed it to Rosetta.

"Here Rosetta. Are you going to give it to him?" Sora asked. Rosetta looked down at her feet.

"I...I don't know Sora. This just seems so weird to me. We met during our time in Paris and now...I'm not sure I would be able to...." Rosetta muttered. Sora chuckled and kneeled down to Rosetta's height.

"Rosetta, don't worry. Negi's your friend. Go ahead. I know you can do it." Sora said. Just then, Fool appeared behind Sora's head.

"We're both rooting for you Rosetta." Fool said.

"All right. Wish me luck guys." Rosetta said. As she went off, Sora wondered who Rosetta was talking to and she glanced back at Fool. She quickly grabbed him.

"What now? I wasn't going to what you thought I would do...." Fool said. But before he could finish, Sora flung Fool out the door just as someone opened it and he went zipping over Ayaka's head and hit a lamp post.

"Well, that was just rude." Fool groaned before being covered by a big clump of snow. Inside, Rosetta looked around for Sora nervously with a wrapped present behind her back.

"Negi? Where are you?" Rosetta thought. Unknowingly, Ayaka was glaring around angrily for Asuna.

"Asuna! Come out here you little...!" Ayaka growled. Just then, something caught the corner of Ayaka's eye. She saw what looked liked Tommy from the child hospital visiting Santa Claus.

"Is that...? Hey. It is! Tommy!" Ayaka called cheerfully. Tommy saw Ayaka and waved. As she went to chat, Rosetta continued to glance around for Negi. She bumped into a man and nearly caused him to drop his things. She, however, fell down on her rear and groaned.

"Oh. Are you all right?" he asked. Rosetta nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry for...." Rosetta said. She looked at the man's face and her eyes narrowed with a questionable look on her face.

"Wait. You look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Rosetta asked. The man chuckled and said that he couldn't forget Rosetta. Rosetta suddenly gasped.

"Hang on! How do you know my name?!" Rosetta asked. The man chuckled and winked at Rosetta. As soon as he winked, Rosetta gasped.

"Wait. Are you...?" Rosetta said. She suddenly heard Sora calling to her and figured she had to hurry.

"Giving a gift to someone special?" he asked. Rosetta nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure he'd like it. Don't be nervous. It's the holidays. Time for giving." he chuckled. He walked off as Rosetta went on. As Ayaka waved goodbye, she suddenly remembered Asuna.

"Wait a second! Asuna! I still need to get that little...!" Ayaka growled. But as she rushed off, a man carrying a large candy cane came by and turned towards Ayaka. The large cane on his shoulder bashed Ayaka in the head and she went tumbling into a shopping cart that went rolling away. Asuna caught a glimpse of Ayaka as she went by.

"Was that Ayaka?" Asuna said. As she rushed after Ayaka, Rosetta found Negi and approached him.

"Hey Negi." Rosetta muttered. Negi glanced back and smiled.

"Oh. Hello Rosetta. What is it?" Negi asked. Rosetta's hands shook as she gave Negi the gift.

"Go ahead and open it." Rosetta said. Negi smiled and started opening it. When he tore off all the paper, he saw it was a photo of Negi, Rosetta and their friends standing together by the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh. This is when we met in Paris, isn't it?" Negi asked. Rosetta nodded.

"I thought it could remind you of us when you're in your classroom teaching. I miss you sometimes Negi and I wanted to let you know that I still think you're a pretty cool person." Rosetta said. Negi chuckled and crumbled the wrapping paper up.

"Thank you Rosetta. And you're quite the young lady yourself." Negi said. Rosetta smiled and blushed. Meanwhile, the cart with Ayaka in it soon went out of Asuna's sight and she gazed around for it.

"Huh. Could've sworn I saw Ayaka." Asuna thought. As she went back, she saw something sitting on the floor and picked it up. It looked like a small ornament.

"Huh? What's this?" Asuna said. From afar, she saw a man that looked like Mr. Nicholas winking at her before he left. She looked down at it and smiled.

"Yeah. I think my problem is solved." Asuna thought. She hung onto it and when she found Negi, he figured that he found something to give to his father. He pointed it out to Asuna and she thought that would be perfect.

"Yeah. I do too." Negi said. After picking up their gifts and leaving, Negi and Asuna stayed out with Rosetta and Sora a while longer before heading home. By the time Ayaka came to, Negi and Asuna were already home.

"Wha....What happened?" Ayaka groaned.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	19. Ch 19: Sayo's Reindeer Care

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 19: Sayo's Reindeer Care_**

As we all know, Sayo Aisaka was one to stick out in the class. Since she was a ghost, she usually didn't have many people to interact with since they couldn't see her. But thanks to some unsuspected help from Evangeline, everyone in 2-A now can see Sayo and they are all her friends. She sat by the fireplace with Kazumi and Carol.

"This is so much fun. I never spent Christmas with a ghost before." Carol said. Sayo nodded.

"But don't worry. I'm not the kind of ghost that scares people. I really only scare myself sometimes. Besides, who really does?" Sayo said. The two of them chuckled and they looked at the fire.

"The fire sure is beautiful." Sayo said. Jennifer nodded and smiled. Just then, Fuka and Fumika came in with a pot of popcorn kernels.

"Hey guys. We wanted to try making popcorn the old fashion way again." Fuka said.

"Yeah. We haven't had any in a while." Fumika said. They told them that Nekane gave them permission and Fuka held the pot out over the fire. For a few minutes, nothing was heard. But after a minute and a half, they could hear the popcorn popping inside the pot. And the popping sound started speeding up with the smell leaking out throught the lid.

"Yum! Just smell that aroma! That popcorn aroma is making me hungry." Fuka said. Fumika said she was feeling the same way. Sayo chuckled and Carol sat besides them. Later that day, it was night and the girls went to bed. Just as Sayo went up, she heard a soft sound coming from outside.

"Huh? What's that?" Sayo said. She slowly went out the front door and looked around. She couldn't really see anything because of how dark it was.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" Sayo said. She heard the sound again and looked towards some bushes. It sounded like an animal cry.

"Are...you...OK?" Sayo said slowly approaching the bush. When she peeked inside, she saw a reindeer down on the snow covered ground.

"A...reindeer?!" Sayo thought. She saw the reindeer looked hurt and it's leg was bruised. Knowing Sayo couldn't pick the reindeer up, she went back inside to wake the girls up. She first started with Asuna and Negi.

"Huh? What is it?" Asuna said sounding tired and annoyed. When she brought Negi and Asuna out to see the reindeer, they gasped.

"When was HE there?" Negi said from shock. Asuna went closer to see the reindeer. The little animal was afraid of them but Asuna stopped and petted the reindeer on the head.

"It's OK little guy. We're friends. We don't want to hurt you." Asuna said. Negi told Asuna to be careful and she said she was. When she got close enough, she picked up the animal slowly and she carried him inside. Negi put down a blanket for the reindeer and Asuna set him down gently.

"Poor little thing. I wonder how long he's been out there for." Negi said. Asuna saw the reindeer's knee was bruised and she saw there was no tag anywhere on his body. Asuna scratched her head in confusion.

"But...where did he come from?" Asuna said. Sayo looked at the reindeer's face and it looked sad and depressed. It looked at it's leg and licked it. Sayo felt bad and asked Negi if there was anything she could do. Negi said he might just need some rest. So, Asuna and Sayo went into the kitchen to get some food and water for the reindeer. The noise they made woke up Ayaka. She came downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"What's all the ruckus?" Ayaka said. She looked and saw Asuna and Negi tending to the reindeer. Negi grabbed another blanket and put it over the reindeer's body. While she was watching them, Ayaka continued downstairs and she slowly approached the reindeer. Kotaro soon followed.

"What's going on?" he muttered. He soon saw the reindeer and remained quiet.

"Hi Ayaka. If you're wondering why we're up, he's why." Asuna said. Ayaka kneeled down and the reindeer rested it's head on her lap. Ayaka smiled and petted the reindeer's head. Ayaka asked where he came from and Asuna told her he was outside in the bushes. Ayaka said that was awful. Just then, they heard someone coming downstairs. It was the twins, Sakurako, Madoka and Kakizaki.

"Whoa. Is that a reindeer? A REAL one?" Fuka said. Fumika said it sure was. Asuna told them to be quiet since the reindeer wasn't feeling good. But obviously, Sakurako didn't hear her.

"Guys! Wake up! It's a REAL reindeer!" Sakurako shouted. Ayaka shouted "Be Quiet!" to Sakurako and Asuna groaned saying they'd NEVER listen. Later, everyone had came downstairs and Nekane looked at the reindeer.

"Wow. A real reindeer." Carol said.

"Oh. This poor little creature. It looks like it bruised itself doing something." Nekane said. The reindeer was drinking out of a water bowl that Asuna had put down for him earlier. Nekane went to look for something for the reindeer's knee. The other girls watched the reindeer. This was probably the first time they ever seen a real reindeer.

"Where did he come from? Is he lost?" Shade asked.

"He's so cute. I've got to get some of this." Kazumi said recording the reindeer on her recorder. Fuka, Fumika and Jennifer were petting him gently and he liked it. He looked back at Jennifer and rubbed his nose against her cheek. Jennifer giggled and rubbed the reindeer's head with her hand.

"His fur is so soft. He must still be a baby." Fuka said. Yue was reading a book about reindeer and Nodoka fed the reindeer apple slices. Nekane came back with a roll of bandages and wrapped the reindeer's bruised knee. Sayo wished there was more she could do. But she was a ghost that felt like she couldn't do a thing. As the other girls continued caring for the reindeer, Sayo went back up to her room.

"I'm sorry everyone..." Sayo said quietly. Kazumi looked around for Sayo but she couldn't see her. But she did hear the faint sound of a door shutting. Kazumi figured that was Sayo and she went upstairs. Kazumi went up to Sayo's room and went inside. Sayo had her face in a pilow and she was crying.

"Sayo? Are you all right?" Kazumi said. Sayo didn't look at her but she did stop crying when she heard her voice.

"Oh. Hello Kazumi. How is...the reindeer?" Sayo said. Kazumi smiled and sat on the floor by her bed.

"Hey Sayo. Don't feel so bad. So you're a ghost. If you didn't wake us up, none of us would really be down there helping that reindeer out." Kazumi said.

"But I can't really do anything. I can't grasp anything and I can't even feel a thing. And don't get me started on the whole ghost issue." Sayo said. Kazumi chuckled and tried to put her hand on Sayo's head, but it went through her.

"Uh...anyway. Listen Sayo. Try not to think that way. So you can't really hold anything. That doesn't mean you can't help anyone." Kazumi said. Sayo asked what Kazumi meant by that.

"Well, sometimes the most important person is the one who tells others about things that they don't think are good. For example, you told Asuna and Negi about that reindeer you found in the bushes. If you hadn't told them, he'd probably still be out there crying." Kazumi said "Am I right?" Sayo smiled and Kazumi winked at her. Sayo said she'd go back downstairs with her.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go." Kazumi said. Sayo got up and followed Kazumi downstairs. When they went downstairs, the reindeer seemed to be feeling much better and it looked at Sayo and Kazumi coming downstairs.

"Hey guys! The reindeer's feeling better!" Fuka called. Sayo said that was great and they continued downstairs. Sayo walked towards the reindeer and smiled. The reindeer smiled at her and something strange happened. It's nose started glowing red!

"What the?! Does he have a fever or something?!" Fei Kū said out of shock. The others just stared at the animal's glowing nose.

"No! I think that...this reindeer is...actually..." Asuna said. The reindeer rubbed it's nose against Sayo's cheek.

"Thank you Sayo!" the reindeer said. Sayo gasped and the others freaked out. Some of them even fell over. The reindeer started flying and went flying out through the front door Negi left open. It went up towards the sky and was out of sight in mere seconds. Asuna, Negi and Sayo ran outside to try and see him.

"Wait! Was that...?!" Negi said with his eyes opened as wide as possible.

"Yeah! I think that was actually...Rudolph!" Asuna shouted. Sayo was just speechless. But to Sayo, she felt good inside. She helped one of Santa's legendary reindeer be able to fly again. Sayo went back to where she found Rudolph and saw something was on the ground. It was Rudolph's name tag. She couldn't pick it up but it vanished like magic and something was left in it's place. It was a small note.

"What's this?" Sayo said. Asuna picked up the note that was on the ground and read it. She looked at Sayo and smiled.

"Sayo! This is from Rudolph! He says "Thank you Sayo and Merry Christmas" to you." Asuna said. Sayo smiled and looked up at the sky. She shouted "You're welcome! And Merry Christmas too!" as loud as she could. Meanwhile, Evangeline was still in her bed asleep. But Sayo's shouting woke her up.

"Hey! Be quiet! What's a girl got to do to get some sleep?!" Evangeline yelled. She pulled the covers over her head and went back to bed. She grabbed the pillow and put it on her head.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	20. Ch 20: Kotaro Saves Christmas

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 20: Kotaro Saves Christmas_**

During dinner that night, word was going around about the time that Evangeline was lost in the snow storm during Christmas Eve.

"Can we please stop talking about that please? It's getting old." Evangeline sighed. Chachamaru knew well that Evangeline wanted to erase Christmas from existence, but Jennifer's kindness helped her changed her way and she grew to like it.

"Bet ya anything you were trying to get rid of Christmas Evangeline." Asuna said in a dull voice. Evangeline growled.

"You better watch your tongue Kagurazaka." Evangeline chuckled. She and Asuna eyed each other as Negi and Nagi chuckled.

"Oh dear Evangeline. Are you going to be all right? You look a little red under the collar there." Nagi chuckled. Evangeline snarled and eyed Nagi, who just laughed.

"You'd best watch your mouth as well Springfield. You STILL need to free me from your spell." Evangeline sneered. Nagi eyed Evangeline with a smug look on his face.

"Oh really? Well, I think a little lady needs to behave herself. Or else she won't get her little wish." Nagi said. Evangeline groaned and Carol chuckled.

"Yeah Evangeline. You might want to be careful. Santa's watching you." Carol chuckled. Evangeline sighed and set her silverware on the table and left.

"Oh dear. Did you go a bit overboard there?" Chao said.

"Evangeline should be fine. She doesn't really stay mad for long....unlike a certain class representative I should say." Sakurako said muttering the last part. Ayaka growled and asked what Sakurako meant by that.

"How about those times last year when you made us follow Evangeline or Asuna just because of some silly nonsense?" Kakizaki said. Ayaka growled and Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka froze up. Kotaro chuckled thinking about Evangeline trying to ruin Christmas.

"Heh. If she tries that this time, she'll be in for a fight this time." Kotaro chuckled. After dinner, Kotaro went to bed, in which he was unfortunately placed with Chizuru and Ayaka, and fell asleep. In his dream, they were in a different version of Mahora City where a large laboratory sat on the outskirts. Inside was Evangeline, dressed like a black vampire, watching the city through a telescope.

"Bah! Look at them out there. All that holiday cheer sickens me. Bleck!" Evangeline sneered. Her "henchmen" were Chachamaru, Chachazero, a smug Chisame and Ayaka.

"So? What of it?" Chisame groaned. Evangeline growled and shook her head.

"What of it? WHAT of it?! Ever since I was a child, I never got what I wanted for Christmas. People have been too busy trying to kill me like I was some kind of monster! While all the kids got their holiday wishes, I was lucky enough to be alive on Christmas!" Evangeline growled. Everyone remained quiet.

"What now? Nothing else to question me about?" Evangeline asked. Chisame shook her head.

"But....eh....what does this have to do with what you have planned today?" Ayaka asked. Evangeline chuckled and made her way to a large machine.

"Well, you blonde twit, it means that it's time this silly holiday came to an end! If I can't have a "merry" Christmas, then neither will the rest of the world!" Evangeline laughed. The others were still confused as Evangeline groaned.

"Don't you get it?! With my latest diabolical scheme, I will remove this joyful time of year from the planet forever!" Evangeline yelled. Chachazero still shrugged and Evangeline groaned.

"Listen. In this, my most embarrassing state, I cannot do much. But when I amplify my powers by the power of the full moon, which HAPPENS to be appearing this Christmas Eve night, I will be able to cast my powers across the planet and cause Christmas to vanish like a ghost without a trace of it's existence!" Evangeline laughed.

"Oh!" they all exclaimed. Evangeline slapped her face and sighed.

"Sometimes, I think I have the worst of luck picking good henchmen." Evangeline sighed. Back at Kotaro's "headquarters" outside the city, Kotaro and his sidekicks, Muscle Girl and Magical Wonder, A.K.A. Asuna and Negi, were playing cards.

"Any fives?" Asuna asked. Kotaro huffed.

"Sorry. Go fish." Kotaro chuckled. Asuna groaned and drew a card.

"Some Christmas Eve we seem to be having." Asuna said.

"Hey. We've got time until our Christmas party. So, why not kill some time?" Kotaro said. When Negi asked how, Kotaro was speechless. Just then, an alert came on his widescreen monitor and it was Madoka, the "mayor" of the city.

"Sorry to be bothering you all on Christmas Eve, but there's problems in the city Wolf Boy. We need you." Madoka said.

"What is it?" Kotaro asked.

"It would seem that the nasty witch Evangeline is planning something rotten for the evening. We've received intelligence that she plans to harness the power of the full moon to amplify her powers and cause a spell to remove Christmas from the timeline." Madoka said. Negi, Asuna and Kotaro gasped.

"Oh dear. That wouldn't be good at all." Negi said. Kotaro groaned.

"Oh. Ya think?!" Kotaro said.

"I'm counting on you Wolf Boy." Madoka said. The three nodded and went off in a special race car designed like Kotaro.

"Hey. How come you get the cool looking sports car and we're stuck as sidekicks?" Asuna asked.

"Because it's MY dream, that's why." Kotaro smirked. Asuna growled and looked away. Negi glanced at the time and it was getting close to sunset.

"We better hurry! Evangeline is sure to be getting ready to execute her plan!" Negi shouted. Kotaro chuckled.

"Then let's kick this baby into overdrive!" Kotaro shouted. But when he turned on the rocket jets, he ended up crashing into a fire hydrant.

"O....kay. We might be a little late." Kotaro muttered. As the moon began to rise, Evangeline laughed.

"Finally! The time is upon us! Let us go forth....and erase Christmas from the face of this planet once and for all!" Evangeline shouted. As she laughed, the front door suddenly bursted open and Kotaro's car came crashing through and slammed into a wall.

"Next time....I'M driving." Asuna groaned. Negi was dazed and Kotaro chuckled.

"Well, even though we crashed a few times, the old girl still held out." Kotaro said. It soon broke apart shortly after.

"OK. So it didn't." Kotaro said.

"Wolf Boy?! Grrr! And you brought your silly little sidekicks too!" Evangeline growled.

"Give it up witch! Your plan ends here! Before it even begins!" Kotaro shouted. Evangeline growled and ordered her henchmen to get them. All but Chisame went charging at them.

"I'm not fighting. You think I'm a fighter?" Chisame groaned. Evangeline sighed.

"You are SO fired." Evangeline thought. The first two to fight was Ayaka and Asuna, using martial arts maneuvers against one another. Asuna broke Ayaka's defense and slugged her in the face.

"Yeah! Liking this!" Asuna chuckled. Ayaka growled and grabbed a pipe.

"Well, let's see how you like THIS!" Ayaka shouted. She came at Asuna yelling and started swinging her weapon like a madman.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it!" Asuna shouted. Negi tangled with Chachamaru and Chachazero.

"Sorry to say this girls, but out of my way!" Negi shouted. Chachamaru came rocketing towards Negi but was quickly sent flying away by a spell.

"Hey! What's going on?! Hurry up and beat them! The moon is getting close to emerging!" Evangeline shouted. But no matter how hard they tried, Asuna and Negi were overpowering them. Kotaro came charging through and towards Evangeline.

"Chachamaru! Defend me!" Evangeline shouted. Chachamaru came rocketing in front of Evangeline and shielded her, but a swift strike from Kotaro sent Chachamaru flying away and crashed into Chisame.

"Gah! Why me?!" Chisame groaned. Asuna and Ayaka struggled against one another with their hands locked.

"So....ready to quit bells?!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna chuckled and shoved Ayaka away. She then made a break back to the broken down car.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that....gah!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna grabbed a car door and swung it at Ayaka. The strike knocked her out cold.

"Huh. That WAS pretty handy." Asuna said. Negi had Chachazero in a magical lock as Kotaro took Evangeline down. He pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed Evangeline's wrists.

"Curse you!" Evangeline groaned. Kotaro chuckled and laughed, which he was doing outside of his dream the next morning.

"Hey, Kotaro? Wake up." Asuna said. She shook Kotaro enough and he woke up.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Asuna. Man. You should've seen that dream I was just having. It totally rocked!" Kotaro chuckled. Downstairs, he saw Evangeline getting something out of the fridge. But just as Kotaro was about to say something, the door hit him in the face.

"Hmph. Good morning, I suppose." Evangeline said. As she walked away, Kotaro groaned and fainted.

"What I do? Did she know about the dream too? Aw! Come on! It was just a dream!" Kotaro moaned.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	21. Ch 21: Shade's Lonesome Heart

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 21: Shade's Lonesome Heart_**

It was only a few days until Christmas and cheer was all throughout the home of Nekane Springfield. The girls were cherishing this special time of year. And none was feeling more in tuned to Christmas than Shade herself.

"I just love Christmas now. I'm really glad I got to spend it with all of you." Shade said. Asuna and Negi smiled.

"Thank you Shade. I was hoping you felt that way. We just want to make sure your first Christmas is the best one ever." Negi said. Shade smiled and thanked Negi and Asuna.

"Hey. No problem! It was our pleasure. Besides, the best part about Christmas hasn't even happened yet." Asuna said. Just then, a ring came at Nekane's door. Nagi was just passing by when he heard the ring.

"Hmm? I wonder who that could be?" Nagi said. He opened the door and there stood Kazuto and Valkyrie with their friends.

"Oh. Hey. I remember you. From the performance show at the children's hospital, right?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah. Is Negi or his friends around? We wanted to give them something." Kazuto asked. Nagi nodded and called for Negi and Asuna. They came to the front door along with Shade. Shade looked down and saw the young Valkyrie looking up at her. Shade kneeled down to Valkyrie's height and looked at her smiling face.

"Nice to see you again Valkyrie." Shade said. Valkyrie's smile stretched as she hugged Shade.

"It's so great to see you Shadey. Merry Christmas!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Shade smiled and wished her the same. In Kazuto's hands was a fruit cake.

"Oh. Look at this Asuna. They brought us a fruit cake." Negi said. One whiff of the aroma had Asuna smiling in a flash.

"Wow. It smells so good." Asuna said. Valkyrie giggled.

"Yeah! And Val helped make it too!" Valkyrie said. Hydra sighed.

"Yeah. After the first four mistakes, she FINALLY got it right." Hydra groaned. Akina sighed and covered Hydra's mouth.

"Try to support Val a little more, huh?" Akina asked. Hydra huffed and looked away.

"We wanted to give it to you guys as a gift." Rika said.

"Yes. It is the season after all, isn't it?" Miss Sanada said with a wink. Shade smiled.

"Yeah. It truly is the season." Shade said. Nagi smiled and thank Kazuto.

"Well, even though Nekane, the kind young lady who lives here, isn't home at the moment, we'll be sure to tell her of your generous gift." Nagi said "That is....if the others don't eat it first." He and Negi chuckled a bit and so did Kazuto. As they were leaving, Valkyrie was still clinging to Shade.

"Come on Shadey! Let's play! Let's play!" Valkyrie cheered. Shade wasn't sure at first, but Kazuto thought it was a nice idea since they still had some Christmas shopping to do and they didn't want Valkyrie to spoil her own Christmas.

"So, can you take Valkyrie around? Treat her to a day out while we just finish up? Please?" Kazuto asked. It only took Shade one glimpse at Valkyrie's smiling face to accept.

"All right. Thank you so much. Now princess, behave yourself. All right?" Miss Sanada asked. Valkyrie nodded with a big smile.

"Yeah. Don't get TOO excited." Hydra chuckled. Akina groaned and bopped Hydra on the head.

"Hey! What did I say that time?!" Hydra shouted. Akina groaned and told her to forget it. So, with hands held, Shade and Valkyrie entered into town.

"OK Valkyrie. It's time to give you a day out that you'll never forget. All right?" Shade said. Valkyrie nodded.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Valkyrie cheered. As Shade and Valkyrie walked, they saw Kazumi passing by with Sayo and Tina at her side.

"Kazumi? What are you doing out here?" Shade asked. Kazumi chuckled.

"Just helping out one of my favorite families around this time of year. Tina's parents needed a few things, so I volunteered to go out with Tina and get them." Kazumi said.

"And I'm along for the adventure as well." Sayo chuckled. Shade smiled and nodded.

"All right then. See you at home then." Shade said. Kazumi nodded and waved as they went on. The two visited places across town like a toy store, where Valkyrie was entranced by all the toys. They enjoyed lunch at Shade's favorite restaurant and they went to visit Santa Claus, who was in a local department store, the same one Rosetta ad Negi were at yesterday. The next thing Valkyrie saw was a happy set of animated figures put together like a family.

"Wow! Look Shadey! Isn't it cute? Everyone is so happy!" Valkyrie giggled. As Shade looked on, she could only think about her only family. And that was her mean father, Gragon.

"Dad, I wish you could see Christmas the way I see it." Shade thought. Valkyrie looked back at Shade's uneasy face and started to worry.

"Shadey? You all right?" Valkyrie asked. Shade glanced down at Valkyrie and nervously chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just been thinking about something else. It's no big deal." Shade said. Shade figured they should continue and took Valkyrie's hand again. But the more Shade saw happy families, whether it was a big family or a child and it's parent, she couldn't stop thinking about her dad.

"Look at everyone. I know I'm happy that this is my first Christmas with my friends. But, I can't stop thinking about him. What am I going to do?" Shade thought. Valkyrie looked up at Shade's face and Shade sighed.

"Shadey? Are you sure you're all right?" Valkyrie asked. Shade glanced down at Valkyrie and smiled.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm fine. Didn't I just say so?" Shade said. Valkyrie knew Shade's face couldn't lie and she stopped while Shade kept walking.

"No. You aren't happy. Please, tell Val." Valkyrie said. Shade sighed and kneeled down to Valkyrie.

"All right. I'll tell you." Shade said. In the park, Shade told Valkyrie everything and she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I know. My dad was a big meanine and now he's locked up. Even though I'm happy that I can spend Christmas with my new friends, I can't forget about my dad. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have made such great friends." Shade said. She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"Well, you have a loving family Valkyrie. I'm sure you've had a great Christmas before. This is my first and..." Shade said. But Valkyrie shook her head.

"They're not my real family. They're all Val's friends. They watched over me and kept me happy. It's just....so sad to hear you don't have a family to spend Christmas with." Valkyrie said. Shade chuckled.

"It's all right. I still have my fellow classmates in Class 2-A to call family. And...you have your own friends to call your family as well." Shade said. Valkyrie glanced up at Shade.

"Val knows that. Kazuto has told Val that plenty of times." Valkyrie said. Shade smiled.

"Well, you know some Valkyrie? There was something someone told me once. And...I thought maybe you should hear it too." Shade said. Valkyrie turned to Shade and asked what it was.

"Professor Takahata, he's someone who works at the school I go to, he told me that no matter how far away from home, you're never really alone." Shade said.

"What?" Valkyrie muttered. Shade tapped Valkyrie's chest, right where her heart would be.

"Everyone you know and love, family or friends, they're all here. Right in your heart." Shade said. Valkyrie glanced at her chest and smiled.

"Really? So, if Val wanted to see mom...." Valkyrie said. Shade nodded.

"Yeah. You just have to look into your heart....and you'll see her...without a doubt." Shade said. Just then, Shade heard someone clapping. She looked back and saw Kuraz, the leader of the Magnificent Twelve.

"Ah! Master Kuraz?!" Shade gasped.

"Uhh....who?" Valkyrie asked. Kuraz chuckled and approached Shade.

"Hello Shade. I thought I could come and see you during the holidays. I see you made a new friend as well." Kuraz said. Valkyrie giggled and waved.

"So, you really want to see your father?" Kuraz asked. Shade sighed.

"I understand if you won't let me. After all he tried to do..." Shade said. Kuraz shook his head.

"It is all right. But, we cannot directly link you to Gragon. No. But....we can send him a letter if you want us to." Kuraz said. Shade stuttered.

"Re...Really?" Shade asked. So, she wrote her father a letter and gave it to Kuraz.

"All right. We'll make sure that even the grump gets a little Christmas gift as well." Kuraz said. As Kuraz teleported away, Valkyrie looked up at Shade.

"Shadey? Since....you told me about your daddy.....I....I want to show you something too." Valkyrie said.

"Hmm? What?" Shade said. Valkyrie said they had to find Kazuto to show her. So, when Shade and Valkyrie continued into town to find Kazuto, they found him.

"Kazuto!" Valkyrie called.

"Hmm? Yes Val? What is it?" Kazuto asked. She whispered into his ear and he looked at her with a nod.

"All right." Kazuto said. Shade watched as a kiss from Kazuto transformed child Valkyrie into her full grown adult self. Shade was speechless when she saw the child she knew become an beautiful woman.

"This...This is the real me Shade. And I want to thank you for being my friend." Valkyrie said. Shade smiled.

"Sure. No problem. Friends forever, right?" Shade said. Valkyrie smiled and the two made a pinky swear. Shade glanced at the clock and realized what time it was.

"Oh. I should be going home soon." Shade said. Valkyrie nodded and wished Shade a "Merry Christmas" to her and her friends. Shade nodded and wished the same. The two glanced up at the sun shining up above them as it began to set.

"Do you think....my father will like the letter?" Shade asked.

"If it's from his daughter, I'm sure...." Valkrie muttered.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	22. Ch 22: Your Friendship Is All I Want

_**Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream**_

_**Chapter 22: Your Friendship Is All I Want  
**_

It was only a few days until Christmas and Asuna was still working her hardest. She had taken care of everyone on her list except for Konoka. And since Konoka was a great friend to Asuna, she wanted to find something special for her before the holidays came. Asuna was sitting by the fire in the living room trying to think of something. She racked her brain trying to come up with something.

"Come on brain! Think! Think! Just because you finally solved the issue with the turtledove, you can't forget about this!" Asuna said. Just then, Negi came downstairs and saw Asuna. He walked over to her and asked what the problem was.

"Oh. It's nothing Negi." Asuna said.

"Come now Asuna. You can tell me. We're friends after all." Negi said. Asuna turned to Negi and asked if he could keep a secret. Negi said he could and Asuna whispered her problem into his ear.

"Ah. I see. That's what been troubling you." Negi said. Asuna sighed and put her hand to her face.

"And with Christmas coming soon, I'm at my ropes!" Asuna said. Asuna groaned and clutched her head. Negi told Asuna not to be so worked up. He said that something would come up eventually.

"Yeah Negi. But what?! I don't suppose YOU got any ideas!" Asuna said. Just then, they heard something from the other room. Asuna peeked in and there was Konoka. She had a smile on her face and she was humming "Jingle Bells" to herself.

"I bet ya Konoka doesn't have to worry. When does she ever worry about anything?" Asuna said. Asuna looked in front of Konoka and saw she had some kind of book with her and she was writing in it.

"Asuna? What's that?" Negi said. Asuna said that was Konoka's diary. She always wrote in it every day and Asuna promised to never read it. Negi smiled saying Asuna was a great person.

"Hey. I do what I feel like." Asuna said. Just then, Konoka closed her diary and walked off with it under her arm. She passed by Chamo and waved. Chamo saw Negi and leaped on his shoulder.

"Hey Negi! What ya doing buddy?" Chamo said. Negi said that he was helping Asuna find something for Konoka.

"Wow. Really? That must be hard considering the fact she's your best friend and all." Chamo said. Asuna said now Chamo got her worried again.

"That probably wasn't the best thing to say right now Chamo." Negi whispered to Chamo. Chamo said he was just realizing that. Meanwhile, Konoka went out with her diary in a side bag hanging from her side.

"I'm going for a walk." Konoka said. Nekane told her to be careful. Setsuna came along with her as well. Just as Nekane closed the door, a timer went off.

"Oh. That must be that apple pie I was making." Nekane said. She went into the kitchen and Asuna headed for the door with Negi and Chamo. She told Nekane that she was going out as well and Nekane told her to have a nice time. Upstairs, Kotaro was taking a nap while Shade was reading books by herself. When the three of them reached town, Asuna wondered how everyone back at Mahora Academy was.

"Come to think of it, I was wondering that myself. We haven't heard from them." Negi said. Asuna pulled her cell phone out and dialed Takahata. He was by his phone and answered.

"Oh hello Asuna. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you girls?" Takahata said with a smile on his face. Asuna told him that everyone was fine and they were being their same old selves.

"Glad to hear it. And how's Shade been?" Takahata asked.

"Oh. She's been great Professor Takahata. She's really enjoying the holidays. Oh, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas professor." Asuna said. Takahata said he knew he would even if Asuna wasn't here.

"What I hope is you've been keeping up with your school work and not slacking off." Takahata said. Asuna chuckled nervously.

"Well, actually professor....you see..." Asuna nervously stuttered. She told them that they had forgot their things and Takahata chuckled.

"Oh. I see. Well, that seemed a bit out of place for me to say that. So, what's new?" Takahata asked. Asuna told him everything and he was quite surprised to hear about Nagi.

"Well, it seems like you've been busy. How about you Asuna? Have you been a good girl?" Takahata said.

"Huh? Of course professor. You know me!" Asuna said. The two of them chuckled and Asuna blushed.

"Well, it was nice to hear from you Asuna. Anyway, I've got some work here that needs my attention." Takahata said. Asuna understood and said she would try again later. Takahata said she was welcomed to call her anytime.

"OK then. Bye professor." Asuna said. She closed her phone and put it back in her jean pocket. Negi said it was good to hear Takahata was doing well without them. Meanwhile, Konoka and Setsuna were looking at a store. Setsuna asked why they were here and Konoka said she was looking for something for Asuna.

"And...I think I have the perfect idea as well." Konoka said. She remembered that before Negi came to the academy, Asuna sometimes misplaced her bell hair bands and she looked frantically for them, often turning the room inside out. Konoka said she was going to find a neat little box to keep Asuna's hair bands in so she wouldn't lose them.

"What a nice idea Konoka." Setsuna said with a smile. Konoka smiled and said she was glad to hear it. After Konoka found a small little white case, she brought it to the man at the counter. He was an nice old man that was the owner of the store. When Konoka reached into her pocket to pay for it, she saw that she accidentally left her wallet back at Nekane's house! And Setsuna said she didn't bring her money with her either.

"Oh dear." he said. Konoka thought hard and turned to Setsuna. She asked Setsuna if she could wait for her outside for a minute. Setsuna said it was OK as long as Konoka was going to be fine. After she left, Konoka reached into her bag and pulled out her diary. She asked if she could trade her diary for the case.

"But...I couldn't. It's Christmas." he said.

"Please sir. T....This is for a friend." Konoka said. Seeing the truth in Konoka's face, he decided to let it slide and the trade was made. Just as Konoka turned around, she saw Asuna and Negi come in with Chamo on his shoulders. She quickly hid the case in her bag and made her way out. When their eyes met, the two of them talked to each other nervously.

"OK. See ya later Asuna!" Konoka said. She walked out the door and Setsuna met her. Setsuna asked how it went and Konoka said the man was kind enough to give it to her. Setsuna wasn't sure about that but didn't bother to bring it up. The day went about normally and later that night, Asuna and Konoka met by the fireplace in Nekane's living room. For some reason, Asuna had her hair out instead of her usual pig tails. Konoka asked why her hair was down and she said she felt like it. Konoka looked at the clock and it read 7:39. Konoka looked at Asuna and said she couldn't wait until Christmas to open their gifts.

"Yeah. Me neither. Let's just do ours now." Asuna said. So, they handed each other their gifts and opened them up. Asuna looked at Konoka and she gasped. In Konoka's hand was a lock for her diary. Asuna told her that this was to help keep Konoka's diary a secret. When Asuna asked to see how it looked on her diary, Konoka just froze up. She couldn't possibly tell Asuna because it might hurt her feelings.

"Uh...why don't you look at yours first?" Konoka said. Asuna smiled and nodded. She saw the small white case that Konoka had found and she told her that it was for her hair bands. When Asuna heard this, she froze too.

"What?" Asuna said quietly. Konoka told her that it was meant so she wouldn't misplace them. Konoka asked if she could see if they fit but Asuna sat there with a worried look on her face.

"Asuna? What's wrong?" Konoka said. Asuna sighed and looked at Konoka. She told her that she traded her bells for Konoka's lock because she forgot her wallet too. Konoka's eyes filled with tears and told Asuna what she did with her diary. Asuna gasped and Konoka's eyes leaked tears.

"Konoka. I....I'm....sorry." Asuna said. Konoka hugged Asuna with tears rushing down her cheeks. Just then, Nekane came in with someone next to her. It was the man from the store they both visited. He had a gift for both of them. And when they opened their gifts, they gasped. Konoka got her diary back and Asuna had her bells again!

"But...why? We traded these to you." Asuna said. He told them that he just couldn't have taken their favorite things from them. He also said that the gifts were free of charge. Asuna smiled and put her hair bands in the case. They fit like a glove and when Konoka tried the lock on her diary, it went on easily.

"Oh. Thank you so much sir!" Asuna said. He smiled and the three of them shared a hug. Nekane smiled and Negi smiled from afar. He and Chamo had heard everything along with Setsuna.

"They really are good friends." Negi whispered. Setsuna nodded with a smile on her face.

"Konoka..." Setsuna thought.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	23. Ch 23: Rose's Special Gift

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 23: Rose's Special Gift_**

As everyone at Mahora Academy in the future knew, Rose was the newly adopted child of Negi and Asuna Springfield after their problem facing Gragon. Rose was extremely happy being apart of her new family. But, lately, something has been making Rose a bit uneasy. So, she talked to Karula about it when Negi and Asuna were gone one day.

"What is the problem?" Karula asked.

"Well, have you noticed that Asuna seems to be eating a lot and she's had problems with her mood?" Rose asked. Karula scratched her head.

"I'm...I'm afraid I don't understand." Karula asked. She tried explaining it a little more and Karula finally understood.

"Oh. I see now. Don't worry. It's all right. Asuna is fine." Karula said. Now Rose was even more confused.

"But...what do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, your new mom is having a baby. That's what it means." Karula said. Suddenly, Rose started to get it.

"Oh. Now I get it. That's kind of....wait. A baby? A baby what?" Rose asked. Karula only shrugged.

"I don't really know. It could be a boy or a girl. I know that she's been acting that way a while, but she seems to be doing all right." Karula said. Rose gulped and started feeling a bit uneasy again.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. And think about it, if she does have her baby, then it won't be alone. It'll be with Kotaro and Madoka's new baby." Karula said. Rose remembered Madoka's baby well. Rose saw Madoka feeding her baby boy in the kitchen.

"But.....what about me?" Rose thought. Feeling worried, she went into her room and called Grace.

"What? Your mom's having a baby? Hey! Congratulations Rose! You're gonna be a big sister!" Grace cheered.

"No Grace! I....I'm not really feeling that well about this." Rose said.

"Hmm? Why? What do you mean?" Grace asked. Rose started talking about that if the child was born, then they might forget about Rose.

"What? No way. Never. No way would either of them EVER forget you. You're special to them also." Grace said. Rose sighed.

"I don't know..." Rose muttered. Soon, Rose stopped talking for a while and Grace didn't hear anything.

"Hello? Rose? Are you there?" Grace said. Rose could hear her on her phone but she didn't say a word. She took a glance of a copy of their family picture by her bed and sighed.

"Grace? I'll...I'll call you back." Rose said. She then hung up, leaving Grace worried.

"Oh Rose..." Grace muttered. In her room, Rose glanced up at her roof and held her hands together like she was praying.

"Santa? If...If you can hear me, please....please don't let Negi or Asuna forget about me if they have their baby. Please." Rose said. A tear came down her face as she laid down in her bed. She took a book by her side and started reading as Negi and Asuna were coming home.

"All right Asuna. Take it easy." Negi said. Asuna groaned.

"Don't...Don't worry Negi. I'm fine." Asuna said. Kotaro noticed them as they came inside.

"Oh. Hey guys. What up?" Kotaro asked.

"Don't mind us Kotaro. Asuna just needs me to get a few things. I have to bring Asuna for her checkup at the hospital. The doctor wanted us to come by today." Negi said. As he searched, Asuna helped pointed out where they where. He collected a few of Asuna's things and went back to her. Kotaro groaned.

"Man Asuna. Isn't that baby going to be born yet? You look like you swallowed a blimp in your stomach." Kotaro said. Asuna growled.

"Why you little!" Asuna growled.

"Asuna, take it easy. Remember, the doctor needs you to stay calm." Negi said. He helped Asuna back to the car as Kotaro snickered.

"Ha. This is gold. I don't have to worry about getting whacked since Asuna can't risk getting angry. Ha! This is the best." Kotaro chuckled. As he past by Rose's room, he saw Rose lying on her bed glummed.

"Oh. Poor kid. I guess she's concerned about Asuna having the baby." Kotaro said. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"What now? Did Asuna forget something else?" Kotaro said. When he opened the door, there was Grace with Tiffany and Brittany.

"Merry Christmas!" the girls shouted. Kotaro welcomed the girls inside and they asked if Rose was in. They went into Rose's room and found her sulking.

"Hey Rose, buck up." Grace chuckled. Rose looked up and gasped.

"What...What are you doing here?" Rose asked. Tiffany smiled.

"Grace told us that you were feeling a bit down in the dumps and she told us why. So, we're here to make that frown right side up." Brittany said. Grace chuckled and Rose smiled.

"Thanks guys. I've been feeling like a wreck myself. I...I don't know if I can handle having a baby brother or sister." Rose said. The girls all hung out together and had fun together as if they were having a sleepover. They played games, watched television and ate snacks together. Later that day, when the moon was beginning to rise, they got a call at their home.

"Huh? Who's that?" Kotaro asked.

"I'll get it." Jennifer said. As she answered the phone, Evangeline and Chachamaru came into the room with Karula.

"Hello? Oh. Hi doctor. How's Asuna.....WHAT?! She's having the baby?!" Jennifer gasped. When Rose heard this, her eyes bugged out.

"What?!" Rose yelled.

"But....isn't this kind of early? You said she wouldn't....huh? Oh. Okay. We'll be there." Jennifer said. She hung up and turned to Rose.

"Rose? Your mom would like it if you came to the hospital and be by her side when she has her baby. Come on. You want to?" Jennifer asked. But right there and then, Rose was frozen with fear. Her fears of losing her family's love to the baby came back and Jennifer ran away crying.

"Rose? Rose!" Grace shouted. Rose went running out the front door and dashed into town.

"Rose! Please! Come back!" Jennifer shouted.

"We don't have time! Madoka! Get your coat! Asuna needs us down at the hospital!" Kotaro called.

"All right dear. Hold on." Madoka said. As everyone hurried, Jennifer watched Rose run away feeling worried sick. Soon enough, Rose got tired of running and sat on a bench by a bus stop while keeping her coat zipped up. As she sat there with tears in her eyes, she heard someone passing by whistling. It was Nagi.

"Hmm? Oh. Hello there Rose. How have you been dear?" Nagi asked. Rose didn't say anything and continued to cry. Later on, Kotaro and the others made it to the hospital and found Asuna in her room.

"Asuna? We're here. We made it." Madoka said. Asuna glanced around and asked where Rose was.

"Sorry. But she got upset and suddenly ran out. I think it was because she was worried about the baby." Karula said. Evangeline and Chachamaru nodded as Negi gasped.

"No....Rose..." Asuna muttered. Meanwhile, Rose was talking to Nagi and telling him all about her problem.

"Ah. I see. But, I don't get why you are here. You should go to the hospital and be by your mom's side." Nagi said.

"Yeah right. She's....She's not even my real mom!" Rose cried. Nagi sighed and put his arm around Rose.

"So, she still loves you. And when you have a love like that, you can't help but feel as if you're apart of a family. What I don't get is why you don't want to be at Asuna's side right now." Nagi said. Rose started to cry a bit more before Nagi gave her a tissue.

"Because, once she has the baby, she'll....she'll....she'll forget all about me!" Rose said. She covered her face with her hands and Nagi sighed. He took Rose's hand.

"No. That's not true. Asuna could never forget about someone like you. In fact, you know what she told me once?" Nagi said.

"No. What?" Rose asked. Nagi chuckled and looked up at the stars.

"She told me....that you are the best Christmas present she could EVER ask for. You have such a big place in your mother's heart, that you couldn't possibly be forgotten. Everyone loves you Rose. They really do." Nagi said. Rose sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"I...I didn't know." Rose said. Nagi smiled and stood up.

"Then...come on. Let's go see her. The worse has to be over by now." Nagi said. He took Rose's hand and she stood by his side.

"Besides, if there is anyone Asuna wants to see right now.....it's you." Nagi said. Rose looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Okay." Rose said. Nagi smiled and the two walked back together. When they reached the hospital, they saw Grace and the others in the waiting room.

"Rose! You're here! Guess what? Your mom! She had the baby!" Grace exclaimed. Rose gasped and Nagi groaned.

"Oh great. I missed seeing my new grandson!" Nagi groaned.

"No! It's not a boy. It's...It's....It's a girl!" Grace exclaimed. Rose gasped and started running towards her mother's room. When Rose went inside, she saw Negi and Asuna with something in Asuna's arms.

"Rose. There you are." Asuna whispered. Rose stood there nervously and slowly approached them.

"Come here. Take a look at your new little sister." Negi whispered. When Rose reached the side of Asuna's bed, she saw a beautiful little baby girl in Asuna's arms. She had a small tuff of dark red hair on her head and she was asleep.

"She's....She's so adorable." Rose whispered. She rubbed the child's head lightly and smiled.

"Kotaro told us about why you've been feeling upset lately. But, we want to let you know that we would never forget about you. You're an important part of our family just as Kotaro, Evangeline or anyone else is." Negi said. Rose smiled.

"I know now." Rose said.

"Besides, now we can all have time together as a family. We love you Rose." Asuna whispered. Rose started shedding a few tears and she hugged her parents whispering "I love you too" as Nagi watched from the doorway.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	24. Ch 24: Christmas Eve Jitters

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 24: Christmas Eve Jitters_**

It's finally the day in Wales that everyone was waiting for and hoped would come. With Christmas carols heard in the air and cheer all around, it was finally Christmas Eve in the town. And in Nekane's home, the class of 2-A was extremely happy on this special day. Nekane was in Carol's room reading to her. She was reading "Twas the Night Before Christmas" with Carol on her lap. She sat on the bed hugging Carol with one arm.

"To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall, now dash away, dash away, dash away all." Nekane read. Carol smiled and snugged up in Nekane's lap as she continued to read. Outside, Negi, Asuna and the twins were out caroling in the streets.

"Aw yeah! I just LOVE Christmas! And we don't have to worry about a grumpy Evangeline either." Asuna said. Just then, Konoka called Asuna.

"Asuna! What about your presents? You haven't finished wrapping them yet!" Konoka called. Asuna suddenly froze up and she groaned.

"Oh man! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Asuna shouted. She hurried back inside and past Konoka.

"Wow. She must REALLY be behind on her gift wrapping." Fuka said. Inside, Kotaro was enjoying a cup of cocoa while Shade was sitting by the fire.

"Today is Christmas Eve, and tomorrow is Christmas. I'm so happy. I can't wait." Shade thought. Out by the skating rink, Jennifer was skating with Evangeline, who was having a hard time staying up straight. Richie watched from the ring's edge along with Chachamaru and Chachazero.

"You're looking very good master." Chachamaru said. Richie barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Chachazero called. Evangeline groaned as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Isn't this fun Evangeline? And it's Christmas Eve! Tomorrow is Christmas!" Jennifer cheered. Evangeline groaned and suddenly slipped. She fell down on her rear and groaned.

"D'oh. How does one EVER put up with these stupid things?" Evangeline groaned. Richie came over to Evangeline and started licking her face.

"What the? Oh! Come on now! Down boy! Down!" Evangeline said. Downtown, Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka were just heading back with bags in their hands.

"Phew! Am I GLAD we got our shopping done now. I was really worried back there for a moment." Sakurako said. Madoka nodded.

"Yeah. With all the excitement going on, it's easy to forget." Kakizaki said. As they went on, Ayaka was visiting Tommy at the children's hospital with a present for him.

"Merry Christmas Tommy. This is from me." Ayaka said. Tommy smiled and took the present. He glanced at the calendar and asked Ayaka if it would be all right if he saved it for tomorrow.

"Sure." Ayaka said. In her room, Asuna hurried to finish wrapping her presents but was leaving quite the mess. Negi came inside to see Asuna struggling with the paper.

"Oh. Hey Negi. Darn it! I hate doing this stuff at the last moment!" Asuna groaned. She suddenly tripped when she stepped on some wrapping paper on the floor and everything came down on her.

"Great." Asuna moaned. Negi came over and helped her up. He asked if he could help and Asuna figured that she would need it. She mentioned she already wrapped Negi's gift.

"All right then. I don't need to worry about seeing my gift ahead of time." Negi said. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh. Maybe THAT's the teachers." Asuna said.

"Oh right. Didn't Professor Takahata call us a while ago and said they would be visiting us this year too?" Negi said. Asuna nodded and went downstairs.

"All right. Let's see who's here." Asuna said. She opened the door and saw it was Full Moon and Miss Oshige.

"What? Full Moon? Why are you guys here?" Asuna asked. Miss Oshige sighed and said that the hotel they were staying at had accidentally rented their room to another guest when they were out.

"Oh man. That's harsh. Well, why not come inside?" Asuna said. Full Moon thanked her and came inside. Nekane was just passing through and Asuna told her about Full Moon.

"Well, don't worry. You can stay with us for all you want. Tonight is Christmas Eve after all." Nekane said.

"Thank you so much. I hope we won't be a bother." Miss Oshige said. Just then, another knock came at the door. Nekane answered and saw Nagi standing there.

"Excuse me Nekane. I do believe Asuna and Negi have some visitors." Nagi chuckled. Asuna glanced and gasped. She called for Negi and he came down. They both saw that Nagi's friends were Negi and Asuna from the future alongside Rose, Grace and Karula! Also behind them was Sora and her friends.

"Whoa! Hey! Why are you guys here?" Asuna exclaimed. Older Asuna chuckled.

"We thought we could spend Christmas with ourselves. That's all." she said. Asuna glanced in her arms and saw Rose's new little sister. She told her that she let Rose name her little sister and Rose chose the name "Holly" for her.

"That's so sweet. She's so cute." Asuna said. She patted Holly's head and Holly smiled at her.

"She really is an angel." Layla said. Sora nodded.

"Well, congratulations." Negi said. Their older selves smiled and yet again, another knock came at the door. Asuna opened it and there stood Kakizaki, Sakurako and Madoka.

"Guys? What's up?" Asuna said. They glanced at each other with a chuckle before stepping back to show Valkyrie and her friends.

"Huh? Valkyrie, was it? Why are you guys here?" Asuna said. Shade gasped and came to the door. Valkyrie hugged Shade's leg with a smile on her face.

"You wouldn't believe Valkyrie. She actually wanted to spend Christmas with her new friend. I hope it's not too much trouble." Kazuto said. Asuna and Nekane chuckled.

"Not at all. Come in." Nekane said.

"Thanks. Man! My butt was FREEZING out there!" Hydra shivered. Shortly after they came in, Asuna closed the door only for it to be stopped half way.

"What's wrong Asuna? Forget about us?" someone said. Asuna glanced back and saw Professor Takahata, Shizuna and Konoe.

"Duh....hey professor." Asuna nervously chuckled. Soon, when everyone was inside, Nekane thought that maybe they should have a Christmas party like they did last year. Asuna chuckled, figuring that's why she asked Sakurako and the others to go out earier. Madoka chuckled as she showed her bags with food in them next to their Christmas shopping. So, Asuna sent out word to Ayaka and the others, telling them that Nekane allowed them to invite a friend to their party.

"Oh. Tell Nekane thank you for me." Ayaka said. When Ayaka and Evangeline's group came back, they had Tommy and Tina's family with them.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Tina cheered. Tommy smiled and stayed by Ayaka's side as they came inside.

"Hello Nekane. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tina's mother asked. Nekane smiled.

"Yes. It certainly has." Nekane said. Back upstairs, Negi helped Asuna with the last of her wrapping.

"Phew. Thanks Negi. I was really having a tough time." Asuna chuckled.

"It's my pleasure Asuna. What are friends for?" Negi smiled. As Negi went back downstairs, Asuna reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It looked like the other turtle dove.

"Now to take care of this before I forget." Asuna thought. She hid her presents, unknowing that she had knocked her present to Negi under her bed, and went downstairs.

"Now where is she? Aha!" Asuna thought. She saw Konoka sitting with Setsuna by the fireplace.

"Hey Konoka. I have something I wanted to give you." Asuna chuckled. Konoka giggled.

"What? Was the diary locket not enough Asuna?" Konoka giggled. Asuna chuckled and told her to close her eyes. Konoka did and Asuna put the dove in her hand. When Konoka opened her eyes, she saw the turtle dove resting in her hand.

"It's a turtle dove." Setsuna said. Asuna nodded. She showed Konoka the one she kept with her and said that now that they each had one, it was a sign that they would be friends forever.

"Oh. That's so sweet Asuna. Thank you." Konoka said. Meanwhile, Shade and Valkyrie were outside with the twins playing in the snow. Frosty laughed as he saw them throwing snowballs at each other. Shade threw one and it got Frosty in the back of his head.

"Oops. Sorry!" Shade shouted. Suddenly, Fumika threw one at Shade and got her in the face.

"Ha! Got ya Shade!" Fumika shouted. Shade groaned and wiped the snow off her face.

"Oh yeah? Catch this!" Shade shouted. Shade threw her snowball and Fumika ducked. But this just a trick. When Fumika put her head back up and stuck her tongue out, Shade really threw it and it struck Fumika in the face.

"Got YOU!" Shade laughed. Fumika groaned. Meanwhile, Asuna went back up into her room and sighed.

"All right. Now all I have to do is....wait. Where is it? Where'd it go?" Asuna said. She noticed that she couldn't find Negi's present anywhere.

"But....this can't be! I'm SURE I wrapped it! I even saw it last here!" Asuna shouted. She noticed her window was partially opened and gasped.

"Oh no. Did it fall out the window?!" Asuna exclaimed. She looked down and saw there was a trash pail below her and it had just been emptied.

"No!" Asuna muttered. She rushed outside after grabbing her winter apparel and rushed past everyone else.

"Asuna? Where are you going?" Sora asked. Asuna quickly said she forgot something and rushed out. Everyone remained silent as Asuna dashed as fast as she could.

"Great! No telling how long ago that trash was taken! I have to find something new for Negi and fast!" Asuna thought. She hurried into town as the day was getting late. Everywhere she went, she couldn't find anything or the store was closed early because of Christmas Eve.

"Come on! Isn't there anything left anymore?!" Asuna groaned. She started off after leaving another closed store and up ahead, a young girl was looking around nervously. She stuck her head out of the alley and took a quick look.

"All right. I think I lost them." she said. As she emerged, she automatically collided with Asuna and they both tumbled over.

"Ow!" Asuna groaned. She looked under her and saw the girl groaning.

"Oh man! I'm SO sorry! Are you all right?" Asuna asked. She helped the girl up and brushed her off.

"Y...Yeah. I'm fine." she said. Asuna saw the girl had short blonde hair and she had green eyes. She was in a long white dress with a frill collar.

"Wow. That's a really cute dress. What's your name?" Asuna asked.

"It's Stephanie. Who are you?" Stephanie asked. Asuna extended her hand and introduced herself. Asuna just looked at a nearby clock and saw how late it was getting.

"Whoa. Is it that time already?" Asuna said. Just as Asuna was about to rush off again, she felt Stephanie holding onto her coat sleeve.

"Huh? What's up? Something wrong Stephanie?" Asuna asked. Stephanie looked around and asked Asuna not to leave her.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"I....I'm all alone. I just ran away from my dad and his bodyguards and I'm afraid of being out alone." Stephanie said. Asuna asked why she ran from her dad and why he had bodyguards.

"Well, my dad is a wealthy business man and he has two big men watching over me at all times. He's so cheap though. I get everything I want, he "tries" to make sure I'm always happy and he has those big men watching me twenty four seven." Stephanie said. Asuna kneeled down to Stephanie's eye level.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Asuna asked. Stephanie cried a bit and wiped her eyes.

"What's bad is he never gave me what I really wanted." Stephanie said. When Asuna asked what that was, she said that she wanted to be together with her father like a famiy. Asuna gasped.

"Oh. That's....That's not good. All you really want is to spend time with your dad." Asuna said. She firmly looked at her and stood up. She took Stephanie's hand.

"Then, come on. Let's have some fun. All right? If your father doesn't have time to give you some Christmas cheer, then I will." Asuna said. Stephanie smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh thank you Asuna. Thank you so much." Stephanie said. Asuna chuckled and they went off. Meanwhile, Negi was starting to get worried as he looked at the clock.

"Where's Asuna?" Negi muttered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	25. Ch 25: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream

**_Negima 2: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

**_Chapter 25: Our Beautiful Christmas Dream_**

As the hours seemed to fly by, Negi still waited for Asuna to come back. But she never seemed to. He started to get worried the moment the clock rang five.

"Asuna? Where are you?" Negi muttered. Nagi came to Negi's side and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You doing OK son?" Nagi asked. Negi sighed and looked back at the door. Meanwhile, Asuna was still in town with Stephanie as they never left each other's side after they met. In a way, Asuna felt like this is how Valkyrie and Shade were whenever they were together.

"So, anything you wanted to do Stephanie? Just go ahead and ask me." Asuna said. Stephanie wasn't quite sure about it but one look at Asuna's smile made her feel better.

"Well, do you want to sing carols?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." Asuna said. So, the two looked around for a group of carolers and joined in their song. Stephanie and Asuna stood by each other's side as the song went on. When they were finished, Asuna and Stephanie waved goodbye as the carolers moved on.

"Wow. That was so much fun. I really love to sing." Stephanie said full of excitement. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. Me too." Asuna said. The two laughed and Asuna saw the tree in the park was being ready to be lit.

"Hey. You want to watch them light the Christmas tree?" Asuna asked. Stephanie nodded and they hurried over. But Stephanie couldn't see over all the people. Asuna thought for a moment and saw an open park bench close to the tree. When Stephanie stood on it, she could see the tree now.

"Thank you Asuna." Stephanie said. Asuna chuckled and they watched as the man plugged in the plug and the tree suddenly lit up with lights. Everyone was amazed at the sight and clapped.

"It's so beautiful." Asuna said. Stephanie nodded. At Nekane's home, everyone was still enjoying the party as Evangeline sat alone.

"What's the matter love? You feeling all right? Drank too much egg nog maybe?" Nagi asked. Evangeline sighed.

"No. It's nothing Springfield." Evangeline mutted. Just then, Nagi snapped his fingers.

"Wait. I know." Nagi said. With a wave of his hand and a spell muttered quietly, Evangeline suddenly started to glow.

"Wha....What the?" Evangeline gasped. In a flash, she grew up and changed back to her adult self!

"But....how did..?!" Evangeline said. Nagi chuckled.

"Consider that my gift to you Evangeline. A little taste of freedom is something I think you deserve." Nagi said. Evangeline smiled and hugged Nagi.

"Thank you." Evangeline whispered. Chachamaru and Chachazero smiled from afar as Jennifer was stunned.

"Wait. THAT'S what Evangeline really looks like? Wow!" Jennifer said. Meanwhile, Valkyrie was watching a Christmas special on television with Hydra at her side and Fuka and Fumika. Kotaro passed by and shrugged.

"And people think I'M a kid." Kotaro muttered. Hydra groaned as she sat by Valkyrie's side on the floor. Richie laid down by Valkyrie's side and wagged his tail.

"Why am I sitting here watching this? This would easily amuse Val, I'll say that much." Hydra muttered. She glanced at Valkyrie's face and saw little life in it.

"Hmm? Hey. Val? You awake in there?" Hydra asked. She waved her hand in front of Valkyrie's face and saw she had little reaction. Hydra sighed.

"Is she all right?" Fuka asked.

"Nope. We lost her." Hydra groaned. By the fire, Konoka and Setsuna sat with Konoe and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate. Rosetta took a sip of some as well and her eyes just lit up.

"Oh wow! This is really good!" Rosetta said. Sora tried some as well and she reacted the same way.

"Yeah. You're right Rosetta." Sora exclaimed. Nekane chuckled as she saw Negi getting his things.

"Negi? Where are you going?" Nekane asked.

"I need to know if Asuna is all right. It's getting dark and I'm worried." Negi said. Konoka asked Negi if she could join him and he nodded. Konoka rushed upstairs to get her coat and saw something in Asuna's room. It was under her bed and she reached down to get it. She found her gift to Negi under the bed.

"Hey. Was Asuna looking for this?" Konoka muttered. She hurried and grabbed her coat before joining Negi. Meanwhile, Asuna and Stephanie were riding a horse driven carriage around the park.

"Wow. This is really neat. With the snow on the ground and everything, it really feels like riding a one horse open sleigh." Asuna said. After the ride, Asuna and Stephanie walked around before it started to snow.

"It's snowing." Stephanie said.

"Yeah." Asuna muttered. As Stephanie went ahead of Asuna to watch the snow fall, Asuna had an idea and started forming a snowball. She called to Stephanie and threw it at her the moment she turned around. But due to Stephanie's small size, the ball just flew right over her head leaving Asuna shocked.

"Oh. You want to have a snowball fight? All right. But watch out!" Stephanie laughed. Asuna chuckled and soon they were throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. All the while, Negi and Konoka continued to search long and hard for Asuna. But with no luck, Negi was growing more worried than he was before.

"Negi? I'm getting worried." Konoka muttered. Negi nodded and looked around again.

"Asuna! Can you hear me?!" Negi shouted. Just then, he heard the faint sound of Asuna and Stephanie laughing.

"Wait a minute. What is that?" Negi thought. The two hurried towards the sound and Negi was soon greeted by a snowball to his face.

"Where did that come from?" Konoka said. As Negi wiped the snow off his face, they all looked closely and they saw Asuna and Stephanie.

"Asuna?" Konoka thought. They were both sure that they found Asuna and smiled.

"Asuna!" Negi and Konoka called. Asuna stopped in place and turned towards their voices.

"Huh? Negi? Konoka? Why are you guys out here? What about the party?" Asuna asked.

"The party's not the same without you Asuna. What's going on?" Konoka asked. Asuna introduced them to Stephanie and they introduced themselves.

"But why are you out here Asuna? It's going to get really cold tonight." Konoka said. Asuna looked at the nearby clock and yelled. She sighed and groaned.

"It's too late. Negi? I had something for you for Christmas. But stupid me had to go and lose it!" Asuna sighed "I've been trying to find something else, but everywhere else is practically closed down by now." Suddenly, Stephanie started to feel that it was her fault that Asuna lost track of time.

"Asuna? Please forgive me. If you were trying to find a gift for your friend, I just ruined your last chance. I'm so terribly sorry." Stephanie said. She started to sniffle and cover her face with her hands. Asuna sighed and approached Stephanie.

"Hey. Take it easy. I don't blaim you for anything." Asuna said. Stephanie glanced at Asuna's face and saw her smile.

"I mean it. I really had fun being with you." Asuna said. Stephanie started to smile again and Asuna rubbed her head. Just then, Konoka snapped her fingers and reached into her coat pocket.

"Asuna? Is this what you're talking about?" Konoka asked. She took out the present she found beneath Asuna's bed and Asuna gasped.

"Yeah! That....That's it! How did you find that?!" Asuna exclaimed.

"I found it under your bed before Negi and I went out to find you." Konoka said. She handed it back to Asuna and Asuna sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much Konoka. I was really worried about this." Asuna said. Konoka giggled and Negi sat by Asuna's side on a bench. Konoka figured that Asuna would like some alone time, so she and Stephanie went looking around the park.

"Negi? Here. I want you to have this. It...It's probably not much." Asuna said. Negi took the present from her and unwrapped it. It was a small box with a small object inside. It was a turtle dove, the real mate to the pair she received at the toy store.

"Oh. It's a turtle dove." Negi said. Asuna nodded as she showed him it's partner.

"Yeah. I remember this old man telling me that....if you share one turtle dove with another, it's a sign that you'll be best friends forever. And that's what I'm hoping we'll be." Asuna said. Negi smiled and Asuna and Negi's eyes met.

"Thank you Asuna. Actually, I have something for you too. I kept it with me for when we would find you." Negi said. He reached into his coat pocket and gave Asuna a gift wrapped up in paper and a bow on the top.

"Oh. Thanks Negi. What is it?" Asuna asked. She tore the paper off and inside was a photo of him, Asuna, Konoka and Chamo.

"Hey. What do you know? It's all of us together." Asuna said. Just then, Asuna felt something taped to the back of the frame. She flipped it around and saw a small ring.

"Wow. What's this?" Asuna asked. Negi smiled.

"Put it on. I think you're like it." Negi said. Asuna took the ring off the back and put it over her finger. On the ring was a small snowglobe and inside was a pair of bells, much like her hair bands. It seemed to glow like the sunlight against the snow.

"Oh Negi. It's so cute. Thank you." Asuna said. Negi smiled and Asuna did as well. Just then, they noticed that the lamp post above them had a mistletoe hanging overhead.

"Look Negi. Mistletoe." Asuna muttered. Negi and Asuna glanced at each other's faces and leaned in for a kiss. When they kissed, both of them blushed as Konoka watched from afar with Stephanie.

"Aren't they cute together?" Konoka thought. Asuna and Negi met up with Konoka and Stephanie again and started heading back for Nekane's home. When they returned, the party was back in full swing again and the three were shocked to see Evangeline as her adult self.

"What the?!" Asuna exclaimed.

"E...Evangeline?!" Negi shouted. Evangeline smirked.

"What's wrong professor? Never thought you'd see your little student like this?" Evangeline asked. Negi, Asuna and Konoka shook their heads without a word. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Nekane asked. She went to the door and opened it. There stood a man dressed in a suit and wearing glasses on his face.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my daughter Stephanie. Have you seen her?" he asked. He looked past Nekane and saw her standing with Negi and Asuna.

"Stephanie! There you are!" he called. Stephanie gasped.

"Dad?!" Stephanie said. The two rushed to each other and hugged tightly.

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry dear. I really never wanted you to run from me. You mean too much to me." he said. Stephanie looked at her father's face and she smiled.

"Oh dad!" Stephanie exclaimed. She cried as she hugged her father tighter. Nagi chuckled and stood by Negi's side.

"I know Negi. I wish you could see your mother just like Stephanie wanted to see her father. But I know....that she's always watching you Negi. Always." Nagi said. Negi smiled and leaned against his father's side. Suddenly, they heard sleigh bells ringing on the rooftop and hooves clacking on the rooftop.

"Hey. Did you guys hear that?" Rose said. Grace and Karula nodded.

"What's that?" Asuna said. Everyone suddenly heard a deep "Ho Ho Ho!" coming from the roof above them.

"Huh? What's that...?" Tina asked. Setsuna gasped with her eyes fixated on the roof.

"Wait a minute. That laugh..." Setsuna said.

"No way. It....It couldn't be...!" Hydra gasped.

"But it is!" Sora exclaimed. Down through the chimney came a jolly old man in a red suit, cap and a bag of toys flung over his shoulder. It was none other than the big man himself, Santa Claus.

"Santa Claus!" Valkyrie and Rosetta exclaimed.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas one and all!" Santa laughed. Shade gasped and stood right up in her seat.

"Is that....really you Santa Claus?" Shade asked. Santa nodded with a wink and reached down into his bag. He pulled out a gift and gave it to Shade.

"For you my dear. Merry Christmas." Santa said. Shade took her gift and looked at it. When she unwrapped it, she saw it was a gold medalion with her name enscribed on the front.

"Wow. It's.....It's beautiful." Shade said. She opened the inside and she saw a picture of her friends inside.

"But....how did you...?" Shade asked. Santa chuckled and asked if anyone knew of a Henry or a Mr. Nicholas. Satomi and Chisame gasped.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that...." Chisame stuttered. Santa laughed and winked at Chisame. He started to cast magical dust around himself and transformed into Henry, the kind store owner that Asuna met when she was a child, Mr. Nicholas and even the kind old man Nekane met at the fountain.

"No way. It was YOU Santa. I just knew it!" Rosetta said. Santa laughed as he turned back to normal.

"You were right Rosetta. You were right." Santa said. He stayed for a while and handed out presents to everyone in the room, including Evangeline and all of Class 2-A's new friends. Santa laughed and joined in their fun as they all sang carols together and Christmas cheer shined through the night, especially from within the hearts of Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka.

**_~ THE END ~_**

_Ater the end appears, everyone from the story, Negi, Class 2-A and Kotaro, Jennifer, Chachazero, Tina, Stephanie and her father, Tommy, Valkyrie, Sora and Mitsuki's friends and Santa all glance at you and shout "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" as loud as they can with Richie letting off a loud bark and everyone laughs._


End file.
